Como un imán
by Mahidelin
Summary: Una mujer y un hombre, se conocen, se pelean, se gustan, se besan, se enamoran. ¿Lo extraño? Ella era la profesora y él su problemático alumno.
1. Chapter 1

Pequeñas indicaciones:

Esta historia es contada desde el punto de vista de los dos protagonistas (Sakura Y Shaoran)

SA ó SH Separación de escenas, completamente.

-- -- Misma escena, separación de personajes. Por ejemplo está contando la historia desde el punto de vista de Sakura y al aparecer este signo se empieza a contar desde Shaoran.

( ) Avisa que empieza la narración de la forma anterior escrita. Es decir -- --

_COMENCEMOS_

La marcha nupcial se escucho en toda la iglesia…

Ese sí que era un mal día…"su boda"… Toda novia debía mostrarse feliz, pero ella no, ella se sentía parte de una gran farsa. A pesar del maquillaje aplicado, se lograba distinguir en su rostro lo opaca y sin vida que se sentía… Y cada paso al altar era más doloroso que el anterior. Al ver la sonrisa estúpida de su "futuro marido", sólo pudo sentirse asqueada de sí misma por ceder a esa mentira. Su padre la llevaba del brazo y llevaba la misma sonrisa estúpida que su futuro esposo… sin siquiera pensar o quizás sospechar, que para ella ese era el peor día de su vida… pero en todo caso… ya no había vuelta atrás.

**_"Como un Imán"_**

_**Una mujer y un hombre, se conocen, se pelean, se gustan, se besan, se enamoran. ¿Lo extraño? Ella era la profesora y él su problemático alumno.**_

**"Por: La pervertida de Fanny & su pervertida Editora" **

Castigado nuevamente.

La sala de castigos prácticamente se estaba volviendo su hogar, y no era tan malo, lo detestable del asunto era "la profesora", que consistía en una anciana de corta vista, cabello blanco con tonalidades grises, de estatura baja y algo subida de peso.

A su parecer en la sala de castigos debería haber una profesora mejor dotada por la gracia de Dios, quizás algo más con lo que entretener la "vista", algo con lo que llegar a casa y tener una agradable fantasía y, porque no, que le pertenezca a él. Bien, nada de eso podía ser, debía conformarse con lo que había, así que tomó la manilla de la puerta y entró a su querido hogar ´… la sala de castigo.

- Llega tarde, joven Li – le reprochó la anciana. No se molestó en responder, sólo tomo asiento y miró a su alrededor…suspiró cansado y maldijo en voz baja… era el único, su suerte no podía ser peor.

Las horas pasaron igual de insoportables que un día normal y sin nada que hacer, a pesar de lo mucho que supuestamente tenía que hacer.

Dieron las 7:30 de la tarde en el gran reloj ubicado sobre la cabeza de la anciana en la muralla, bien, algo bueno en esa sala…hora de irse, tomó tranquilamente su mochila y echo el cuaderno, no se molesto en despedirse, nunca lo hacía…pero alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo la vieja

- …Nos veremos mañana, joven Li… -

Bien, eso era lo más parecido a una sentencia, una de las tantas que ya había tenido a lo largo de su corta, para él larga, vida.

Se había mudado a ese cómodo pueblito por evitar a su restringida madre, odiaba las reglas y todas las formalidades que debió aprender desde muy chico, todo por pertenecer a un poderoso Clan Chino y ser el único heredero varón y responsable de la familia…a los 14 tomó la decisión de separarse de eso y con la ayuda de Wei, su fiel mayordomo, escapó una noche de Domingo…

Desde esa noche no volvió a mirar atrás, sólo una vez, antes de llegar a ese pueblo, se logró comunicar con Wei, lo había metido en problemas, su madre estaba en el otro teléfono y los había escuchado, por suerte, alcanzó a despistarla un poco y dejarle bien en claro que hiciera lo que hiciera, él no volvería hasta sentirse preparado…y tampoco era excusa que tuviera un compromiso nupcial… Ni loco se casaba, y mucho menos con alguien a quien en su vida había visto. Si alguna vez decidía casarse, dudando de antemano que llegara ese día, sería con alguien a quien él escogiera…

Dejó de pensar en su pasada y pisada vida. Salía del establecimiento estudiantil, corría una brisa agradable anunciando que se acercaban los días de frió, no le importaba, a esta altura ya poco le importaban las cosas de la vida, ni las personas, ni los paisajes, ni el tiempo climático, en realidad, seguía con vida por instinto y por un extraño sentimiento que no sabría explicar.

Sin darse cuenta llego a su hogar, un departamento no muy grande, en el que se quedaba con otra persona…

- Hasta que llegas – dijo la voz masculina - ¿Castigado nuevamente? – más asumió que pregunto el hombre

- Ya ves como disfrutan con eso los profesores – dijo sin ánimos y tirándose en el sillón

- Probablemente, fue lo único que aprendieron en la Universidad – se escuchó las carcajadas de ambas voces, quizás, era en estos momentos en que le gustaba vivir…Eriol lo conocía bastante bien, pero bien sabía que Eriol sólo andaba de pasada…pronto emprendería su viaje y ya no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo… y se quedaría solo, nuevamente.

Llegó la hora de dormir y estaba mirando el techo en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño…como rara vez le pasaba, estaba ahí pensando en su vida y lo que quería de ella…era curioso, él no solía pensar en eso…por fin el sueño logró vencerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, tanto, que creyó cerrar los ojos y abrirlos para chocar con el nuevo día e ir a esa odiosa escuela, que cada vez que iba era sólo por su castigo…todo porque no le gustaba seguir las reglas.

SA

Ella estaba ahí intentando estacionarse, pero no encontraba ni un maldito lugar desocupado…eso tenía que ser una broma. Apenas iría a pedir trabajo y ya estaba harta de esa escuela, por fin encontró donde, pero para su suerte era en el lugar más alejado de la entrada, resignada bajo de su lujoso automóvil, que había sido un obsequio de su esposo… "su esposo" tan solo decir eso le daba asco y no podía evitar sentir la amargura correr por sus venas, era tan frustrante el tener que verlo cada noche, lo único que le daba alivio, era el que él viajara mucho a causa de su trabaja y no le torturara siempre con su presencia. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la entrada de la oficina del director, el cual al verla hizo la misma expresión patética que su esposo el primer día que la vio…

Todos los hombres se parecían en eso.

El hombre la saludó de manera amable

- Usted debe ser la señora Kimatzu - le dijo el director

- Si, soy yo - en un tono cortante

- Por favor siéntese - le dijo el regordete

- He venido a ver lo del trabajo ¿Aún esta disponible? - le dijo ella una vez se había sentado

- Claro que lo esta - dijo el gordo con un brillo lujurioso en la mirada

_"De nuevo no"_ se dijo a sí misma. Ya había rechazado varios empleos por el director o algún colega que trataban de tener algo con ella, aún sabiendo que ella era casada, pero ya estaba desesperada, tenía que encontrar algo que hacer antes de que su estúpido esposo estuviera de vacaciones y tener que verle la cara todo el día. Esta vez aceptaría y ya vería la manera de hacer que no la mirase así de nuevo, o por lo menos que nunca le hiciera una de las tantas propuestas que había escuchado

- Entonces ¿Se queda con el empleo? - le pregunto el regordete con impaciencia

- Si - el señor sonrió - Pero no quiero que me vea de esa forma, y de ante mano le digo que no estoy dispuesta a aceptar comentarios fuera de lugar - la sonrisa de él se borró al instante

- Señora, no tendrá inconveniente con ello - el hombre parecía algo molesto y el verlo sonreír no le dio buena espina

- Señora Kimatzu, usted dará la clase de Ciencias y se ocupara de detención - perfecto se estaba vengando de inmediato. ¿Pero cuanto problema podían ser unos chiquillos malcriados a comparación de un pervertido?

SH

Salió del salón sin siquiera decirles, estaba fastidiado…Y de todas maneras ese día, al igual que los demás, tendría castigo.

Caminó por los pasillos de la escuela, hizo caso omiso a los murmullos y a uno que otro comentario de alguna chica, hasta que una escena frente a él, detuvo su andar: el vestido ajustado, las piernas torneadas, la cintura marcada, la cascada castaña y el caminar sexy. Jamás había visto alguien así, se le quedo viendo, al parecer aquella "joven" no había tenido un buen día, debido a la expresión de su rostro, quien lo tendría al ver de donde salió…la oficina del panzón director.

La siguió con la vista hasta que la perdió, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban, en realidad, algunas lo miraban a él, mientras los hombres miraban donde él había mirado, ósea, no fue una ilusión ni una jugarreta de su cabeza. Volvió en sí, el timbre se escuchó y todos salieron… Perfecto, no había alcanzado a alejarse lo suficiente, la profesora lo detuvo.

- Joven Li…

- Estoy castigado, lo sé – le dijo sin más y como bien conocía el camino, emprendió el paso.

Llego a la sala de castigo, sonrió, bueno, sólo hizo una mueca de "supuesta" alegría, hoy no estaría solo en la sala de castigos, había unos cinco compañeros más y dos mujeres que prácticamente lo desnudaron con la mirada. Sólo suspiró y se dispuso a saludar a sus compañeros

- Ayer no estuvieron aquí – dijo Shaoran - ¿Se salvaron del castigo?

- En realidad – dijo uno de cabello castaño y ojos café – Ayer nos tocó con… - y bajó la voz, hablando en murmullo - …con la profesora practicante de Educación Física, bueno, y ya conoces el desenlace – dijo apuntando con su vista a aquel de pelo negro y ojos de igual color, quien sólo sonrió maliciosamente.

Shaoran pensó ¿Un alumno con una profesora? Aunque la practicante no era oficialmente profesora, era casi lo mismo…Sonrió, su mente perversa estaba funcionando, siempre soñó con que la profesora de matemáticas fuera _"el vestido ajustado, las piernas torneadas, la cintura marcada, la cascada castaña y el caminar sexy"_ Recordó a esa joven en el pasillo, si ella hubiese sido profesora de matemáticas hubiera cumplido todas y cada una de sus fantasías, bien sabía lo que provocaba en las mujeres, volvió a sonreír, mejor dejaba de pensar en eso o tendría que recurrir a un mal mecanismo de "bajar las pasiones" de su amigo "aya abajo".

SA

"De regreso a casa" que fastidio, maldita sea su suerte ese día, su ""marido" saldría temprano de trabajar, eso sí que no era agradable…tener que soportar a Takumi y en viernes, pero ella ya tenía un "as" bajo la manga, el pretexto de este día, para no pasar la noche con él, serían los repentinos síntomas de su hermana, que según ella era enfermedad y con el pretexto de cuidarla se alejaría de Takumi el fin de semana y el lunes empezaría las clases en la "escuelucha" con el director pervertido y algunos alumnos que la miraron con descaro cuando salía de la escuela. Simplemente, era el plan perfecto.

Estaciono el auto frente una "no aparente" lujosa casa, ya que no tenían mucho tiempo viviendo en aquel sitio y menos el tiempo de arreglarla por fuera, pronto llamarían a alguien para que lo hiciera, expulso el aire retenido mientras metía a llave a la cerradura, abrió con precaución de que su estúpido perro no se le abalanzara y babeara el rostro como hacia casi siempre que llegaba, ese estúpido perro que su estúpido marido había comprado, diciendo que sería perfecto para cuando tuvieran hijos, algo que ella retrasaba lo más que podía.

Al no verlo entró con cansancio y fastidio, esperando ver el rostro de un fanfarrón Takumi, pero el silencio en la casa la desconcertó un poco, recorrió las lujosas habitaciones decoradas por Takumi, ya que a ella todo ese lujo que a él le gustaba le fastidiaba…las recorrió con lentitud hasta llegar a la suya y en el buró encontró una nota que decía:

_"Cielo lo siento mucho, pero ya no tendré tan libres las vacaciones me ha salido un contra tiempo de último minuto y tuve que viajar a América; el viaje quizás dure un par de meses, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto regrese nos tomaremos un descanso._

_P.D.: lleve a Spinel al veterinario, al parecer algo le cayó mal, espero nada grabe. Te llamo luego…_

_Con cariño Takumi."_

Este sí que era un día hermoso, sin marido y sin perro, de inmediato esbozo una sonrisa, se aventó a la cama y respiro con mucho alivio…esta noche dormiría, muy pocas veces lo hacia.

Se paro de inmediato, esta libertad tendría que celebrarla, tal vez llamaría a una de sus amigas que aún estaban solteras, para que se quedara el fin de semana y recorrer debidamente el pueblito al que se habían ido a vivir. Marcó los números, pero todas tenían algún compromiso, eso sí que era tener suerte…sin marido, sin perro y sin amigas, pero no dejaría que eso le afectara, así que se arreglo lo mejor que pudo y salió de su casa, se subió al auto y condujo hasta un centro comercial, en el cual se veían muchos jóvenes que probablemente salían de la escuela dispuestos a festejar el fin de otra semana, y no como ella…sus dos meses de entera libertad.

Al entrar al centro comercial sintió sobre ella las miradas de varios de los hombres de aquel lugar y con la sonrisa más falsa del mundo entró a un establecimiento de ropa, en el cual encontró ropa muy bonita, pidió varios modelos, los cuales a pesar de ser muy provocativos, le encantaron y sólo penso en esconderlos y usarlos cuando "su querido marido" no estuviera en casa, como esos envidiables dos meses que le esperaban sin él. Entró al probador y se puso de inmediato el vestido negro ajustado que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y que tenía un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación, salió a verse en el espejo, y a través de los cristales de la tienda vio a varios hombres observándola, entre ellos a uno de mirada profunda que levantó en ella un extraño interés... el cabello chocolate revuelto y su porte serio y duro, le hacían ver muy atractivo…él sólo la miraba y ella no podía despegarle la vista, hasta que la mujer de la tienda llego a su lado y le dijo

- Se ve usted muy bien, me imagino que quiere complacer a su esposo - la empleada dedujo que era casada por la argolla que llevaba puesta, arruinándole su momento, al hacerle pensar en su esposo. La miró con algo de enfado

- Me lo llevo - no por su mal comentario dejaría de comprar aquel maravilloso atuendo

Se puso de nuevo lo que traía anteriormente y pago el vestido. Cundo salió de la tienda, pudo percibir nuevamente aquella mirada que le hacia sentir una extraña atracción, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir con las compras planeadas.

SH

La idea de que visitaran el centro comercial había sido de Eriol y en este momento le estaba completamente agradecido de semejante ocurrencia.

Ese día si que estaba siendo raro y especial. Toparse dos veces por entera casualidad con una joven deslumbrante era extraño, quizás, era una señal, sí es que hubiese tenido esas creencias. La miró marcharse…sin pensarlo dos veces, en realidad, sin pensarlo, la siguió intrigado y no sólo porque fuese muy bonita, él ya no se sorprendía de eso, siempre tenía una buena mujer a su disposición, pero algo en ésa castaña era…diferente. Además, la visión que tenía de la mujer con ese vestido negro, ajustado, con un escote de los mil Dioses, lo había tentado más de lo normal, y tenía claro que a todos les había pasado igual.

La vio entrar en otra tienda…esta vez de ropa interior. Tragó saliva ¿Acaso saldría a mirarse igual que hizo con el vestido? Se detuvo en seco ¿Qué estaba haciendo? De seguro parecía un completo pervertido siguiendo a una mujer por el centro comercial y más si ésta entra a la tienda de ropa interior. Lo mejor sería que fuera con Eriol, habían quedado de juntarse en la cafetería dentro de 5 minutos. Apresuró su paso…

- ¿Asaltaste un banco¿Te golpeo una mujer¿Viste a dos jóvenes teniendo sexo y los envidiaste¿Te atacaron con una cuchilla¿Se besaban dos hombres¿Perseguías una mujer¡¡Habla hombre!! Que la cara que traes asusta… - Shaoran lo quedó mirando ¿Qué había sido ese sin fin de preguntas que hizo¿Qué cara tenía? – Shaoran ¿Estas bien? – Por qué el muy idiota no preguntó eso desde un principio, arrugo el ceño

- Si, estoy bien – tomó un baso con agua que había pedido Eriol, lo tomó todo

- Hombre, ni que hubieras visto un fantasma

- Nada de eso. No me paso nada, sólo que no me gustan los lugares que hay mucha gente

- Sí, claro. Dime que pasaste de largo el detalle que "esa gente" en su mayoría son hermosas bellezas – dijo mirando justamente a dos jóvenes de la mesa de al lado, a las cuales sonrió galantemente, recibiendo en parte que una de ellas le tirara un beso y le guiñara el ojo - ¿Ves? Es así de simple como te quitas el estrés que conseguiste en la semana.

Ese chico la había seguido hasta la tienda de ropa interior, y parte de ella sintió entusiasmo…por eso ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Ahora se sentía contenta de que un niño con mirada pervertida la siguiera, si que debía estar loca. Suspiró, lo mejor sería calmarse.

Llego al área de comida del centro comercial y vio una cafetería que le pareció acogedora y entró sin pensarlo dos veces. Llego a una mesa, que para su mala suerte, se encontraba en medio de muchos hombres, pero era la única vacía.

-- --

Alcanzó a no escupir el café que estaba bebiendo ¿La que se estaba sentando en la mesa del medio del café era ELLA? Tres veces en un mismo día, sino se tomaba como señal, bien se podía entender como maldición…

-- --

De nuevo ese niño. No podía negarlo, tenía una linda cara de sorpresa, a su lado estaba un chico de cabello negro azulado con unos ojos azules realmente apacibles. Y esta vez pudo verlo mejor… el cabello chocolate a conjunto con sus ojos, ahora si debían llamarla loca, se estaba interesando por el pequeño pervertido que la siguió

-- --

Era idea suya o la mujer lo miraba como acusándolo de pervertido... Trato de no mirarla y hacerse el loco, lo mejor sería que saliera de ahí lo antes posible ¿Y si en realidad era ella la pervertida que lo seguía? ...lo más probable es que aquella mujer estaba loca

-- --

Ese muchacho la vio fijamente por un instante y cuando desvió la mirada ella supo que había notado que ella se había interesado en él, así que vio a otro lado, pero para su mal gusto la mayoría de los hombres del lugar la miraban desnudándola y sólo la mayoría, ya que varios iban acompañados… el joven al lado del pequeño chocolate la miró de la misma forma que los demás y sólo el pequeño chocolate desvió la mirada. Era de suponerse que lo hiciera, debiera sentir vergüenza por seguirla hasta la tienda de ropa interior…enfoco su vista solo en el pastel que le había llevado recientemente un mesero, que también la miro intensamente o más bien lujuriosamente

-- --

- Mira nada más que bombón a llegado – dijo Eriol, sin despegarle la mirada, a la que por ese día se estaba volviendo su pesadilla – Shaoran, mírala…es precisamente deseable en _todo_ sentido – el comentario le molestó un poco, haciendo que arrugara su ceño, fue cuando miró a su alrededor…No parecían personas civilmente sentadas en las mesas de un acogedor café, sino, que todos los hombres presentes parecían _lobos_ acechando a su presa…por un momento sintió asco con todos…¿No tenían decencia? Incluso notó que más de alguno que andaba con su pareja desvió la mirada…si alguna vez llegaba a tener una novia como _ella_ no la dejaría andar sola, mucho menos ahora, que había comprobado lo descarado que pueden a llegar hacer los hombres…sintió vergüenza, por haberse comportado como un pervertido…

-- --

Se sentía realmente incómoda, todas esas miradas no eran lo que ella tenía planeado para celebrar un día sin esposo, y se sintió peor al ver a un tipo sentarse en su mesa con una sonrisa realmente estúpida y patéticamente superior…sólo puso cara de fastidio

- Hola linda ¿Cómo estas? - le dijo aquel tipo, haciendo que ella pusiera su expresión más fría

- No es algo que deba importarle – le dijo ella con toda la seriedad que poseía

- ¡Oh vamos! Eres linda, yo soy guapo… Haríamos la pareja perfecta – ella sonrió irónicamente, alguna vez su estúpido esposo le dijo exactamente lo mismo

- Lo siento chico, estoy casada – dijo mostrando su argolla

- Eso no importa, todo sería fugas – le dijo aquel pervertido, cerrándole un ojo y ella solo puso cara de asco

- Lo siento, pero para mí no eres atractivo, ni un poco…Y tengo mejores cosas que hacer que verte, lo que tú crees, una linda cara

Se puso de pie, dejando el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa y se disponía a salir del lugar cuando el tipo la tomó de la mano y ella inmediatamente, por reacción, lo abofeteo.

-- --

¡Plaft!

La cachetada se escuchó por todo el café, provocando que la clientela presente más los mismos trabajadores dirigieran hacía la pareja la mirada.

- No me vuelvas a tocar y mucho menos acercárteme ¡Pervertido! – escuchó que le decía la castaña. Logró ver aquellas esmeraldas que llevaba por ojos, brillaban con furia en ese momento. Esa mujer si que era diferente, era un complemento perfecto…tenía agallas, pero también era frágil, se veía fuerte y fría, mas él sabía que toda mujer era tierna y delicada, era físicamente despampanante y tenía unos ojos que se expresaban solos…realmente era perfecta, pero algo había llamado enormemente su atención y le provoco una decepción total, observó que anteriormente, cuando el tipo la fue a "acosar" a la mesa, ella le mostró su mano izquierda y llevaba un anillo de casada… ¿Era casada¡¡Era casada!!

- Bien, era casada y de armas que tomar – comento vagamente Eriol – Creo que ya es hora de irnos, pronto cerraran y no quiero que nos echen a patadas – sonrió misteriosamente, cómo cuando ideaba cosas realmente…perversas, prefirió no darle importancia…

Llego al departamento, aún no se podía sacar de la cabeza las imágenes de la cafetería…la sonrisa irónica pero hermosa que ella poseía…pero lo que más le perseguía era cuando levantaba su mando mostrando el anillo que la marcaba como mujer casada ¿Qué idiota deja salir sola a tremenda mujer?

Se dio la vuelta, tratando de buscar la mejor posición para dormir, poco ya le importaba lo que él estúpido esposo hiciera con esa mujer, no era _suya_ y no le importaba…pero igual le llamaba la atención pues ella estuvo en su escuela, debía ser una nueva alumna ¿o no? Además, se veía muy joven para estar casada.

Nada más supo, el sueño lo venció.

_Continuará…._

_esperamos que les guste no olviden dejar sus comentarios _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Como un Imán **_

**Capitulo 2**

"**Por: La pervertida de Fanny & su pervertida Editora"**

El sol se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación, haciendo que la molestia del nuevo día la despertara. Miro a su alrededor y se sintió cómoda…estaba en la habitación de huéspedes, en la que se quedaba cada vez que su "marido" salía de viaje…no le gustaba estar más de lo necesario en la habitación que compartía con él, ya que el recordar que tenía que volver a verle la cara, era una idea que no quería siquiera pasara por su mente, tenía aquellos dos meses de libertad…libertad que aprovecharía para relajarse al máximo.

Se levanto de la cama perezosamente pensando en aquel pequeño chocolate, el cual no había salido de su mente ese fin de semana.

El primer día de trabajo. Sonrío. Se podía dar el lujo de llegar un par de minutos tarde, después de todo ella era nueva, y antes de empezar las clases tenía que pasar por su horario, las listas y hacer unos cuantos trámites.

El día anterior había escogido minuciosamente su atuendo, era juvenil y a la vez con un toque de seriedad. Ya le había pasado, en la escuela en la que hizo su servicio, pensaron que era una alumna en lugar de una profesora y esta vez que era maestra de verdad no cometería el error de irse con pantalones ajustados y una blusa muy escotada, así que se vistió lo mejor que pudo y dejo su cabello suelto, no sabia por qué, pero nunca le había gustado tenerlo amarrado, como si al hacerlo perdiera la poca libertad que le quedaba. Salió de la no aparente casa lujosa y se subió a su auto, que curiosamente combinaba con su vestimenta color verde oscuro.

Llego a la escuela donde casi choca con una camioneta negra, que más bien parecía un monstruo, en ella pudo divisar lo parecido al pequeño pervertido que la siguió el viernes, pero no presto mucha atención a eso ya que se le hacia demasiado tarde. Estaciono su lujoso auto en el que ahora sería el lugar donde lo dejaría, según las palabras del panzón. Lo bueno era que no estaba tan alejado de la entrada.

En cuanto entró a la escuela vio que la mayoría de los jóvenes estaban fuera de sus salones y por lo tanto, la miraron de la manera que le fastidiaba…y no porque no le gustara que los hombres le miraran, si no, porque la mirada era idéntica a la de su estúpido marido…quizás por eso le había llamado la atención el pequeño chocolate, el cual a pesar de verla con lujuria, podría asegurar que vio más allá que cualquiera.

Su reloj marcó las 8 de la mañana en punto. Y ya estaba frente al panzón viendo como la miraba de manera descarada…trato de ignorarlo.

- Bien ¿Me podría dar el horario y las listas por favor? Me gustaría empezar con mi trabajo de inmediato - le dijo ella con la misma frialdad del primer día

- No hay prisa - le dijo con un aullido, que él trato que pareciera la voz más sexy del mundo y por ello Sakura tubo que contener la risa, eso sin duda, era lo más patético que había visto

- No. Prefiero empezar ahora mismo - le dijo tratando de no mostrar ningún signo de diversión, que luego pudiera ser mal interpretada

- Bien - dijo el director con un tono, exageradamente, molesto. Le estiró unos papeles, los cuales ella triunfante tomó y salió de ahí.

Al salir lo primero que vio fue que aún no tocaban para el inicio de clases y varios jóvenes, que la habían visto entrar ahí, se quedaron…como Sakura suponía, sólo por ella. Pero no había que desaprovechar aquella oportunidad, así que le pidió a alguno que la llevara al salón de profesores, donde se encontraría con el profesor que, hasta entonces, se encargaba de la clase que ahora ella impartiría y también presentarla ante el alumnado correspondiente.

SH

Lunes por la mañana.

Tenía, como todos los lunes, muy pocas ganas de ir a la escuela. Cursaba el penúltimo año de preparatoria, y había sido ese año el menos soportable de todos, sólo esperaba que el próximo fuera un poco más ameno.

Suspiró resignado, sino terminaba la preparatoria no llegaría a ser alguien en la vida. Si bien su idea de vida en ese momento no era la ideal, no significaba que quisiera pasar toda su vida como un ignorante vago pidiendo dinero.

Se ducho y vistió, sin ganas de comer tomó sólo un baso de café. Agarro las llaves de la camioneta y salió. Esa camioneta parecía un monstruo…pero nada podía hacer, el fin de semana habían chocado su carro y tubo que pedir prestado a un amigo aquel incómodo medio de transporte. Incómodo por el tamaño y lo que representaba de la persona quien lo conducía, es decir¿Qué pensarían si ven una camioneta completamente negra, con algunos raros dibujos en sus costados y un extraño colgante en el espejo retrovisor?. Suspiró, era eso o nada…y andar a pie no era lo suyo.

Llegando al estacionamiento de la escuela, se le atravesó un lujoso auto color verde, vio borrosamente que tenía el cabello largo _"mujer"_ pensó, nunca aprenderían a manejar…Sólo cuando ya se hubo estacionado alcanzó a ver una cascada castaña clara caer en la espalda de la mujer, que conducía el auto verde…¿Sería posible? Alejo ese pensamiento, ahora resultaba que, aparte de haberla tenido en la cabeza todo el maldito fin de semana, la imaginaba en cuanta mujer veía. Mejor la olvidaba o se volvería un completo idiota "dizque" enamorado…y antes que eso, mejor muerto.

Caminaba por los pasillos. Las 8 en punto. ¿Por qué diablos había llegado tan temprano? Además, les habían avisado que el profesor de Ciencias ya no podría hacerles más clases y que pronto llegaría un reemplazo…de seguro era una de los tantos vejestorios que habitaban aquel pueblo, tendría que conformarse e intentar no tener problemas desde un principio con el supuesto anciano.

Llegó a su sala, todos aún estaban fuera…como suponía, aún no había profesor suplente. Bien, sería una hora más que dormir en su "cómodo" asiento de clases. Una vez estuvo sentado escuchó muchos murmullos ¿Qué pasaba? Alguien se le acercó

- Li, te has perdido la visual de un ángel caído – dijo uno de sus compañeros, del cual no recordaba su nombre. Alzo una ceja

- Me da igual – dijo volviendo a apoyar la cabeza entre sus brazos y cerrar los ojos – si es nueva y un ángel caído del cielo como dices, pronto será mía… - dio un suspiro

- ¡Claro que es nueva! Pero no es alumna – eso llamo su atención, así que levanto la cabeza

- ¿Qué dices?

- Pues, andaba con ropa de color y entró a la sala de profesores…

Eso sí le quitó todo el sueño que había podido tener…

SA)

Lo mismo de nuevo… los malditos profesores la veían como si fuera un filete y ellos los perros hambrientos…

- Buenos días – le dijo uno con un tono seductor, que se parecía al del panzón. Nuevamente, se contuvo las ganas de reír.

- Soy la nueva profesora ¿Me podría presentar a los alumnos por favor? – fue al grano, no tenía caso prolongarlo más

El hombre no dijo más, solo camino y ella lo siguió. Llegaron a un salón, en el cual se podía escuchar lo parecido a un lugar de guerra. Lo espero afuera, rogando en que sólo fueran así cuando no había autoridad, de lo contrario, eso sería lo mejor a lado de su matrimonio, pero no quería imaginarse tener que pasar todos los días así.

Ella esperó hasta que escuchó aquel escándalo calmarse. Saco el aire retenido y se preparo, mentalmente, para lo que ya era una costumbre…los silbidos y comentarios morbosos hacia ella.

El profesor salió

- Ya les hable de usted, pero debo advertirle, que en su mayoría son hombres…espero, sinceramente, que pueda con ellos – dijo en ese tono de "me compadezco de usted". Pero ¡No señor! Ella no se dejaba vencer fácilmente.

- Preséntemelos ya… Yo sabré manejar la situación – el profesor le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y ella, así lo hizo. En cuanto entró se llevó una verdadera sorpresa…

- Jóvenes, les presento a su nueva maestra, la señora Sakura Kimatzu – dijo el profesor – Espero tengan respeto y se lleven bien – luego se dirigió a Sakura – Bueno, aquí yo me retiro…suerte - Sin más, se marchó.

El silencio que se formó fue sepulcral. Desde que ella entró…

Los zapatos blancos con un poco de tacón; las piernas, excelentemente, torneadas; un vestido color verde oscuro hasta la rodilla, ajustado en la cintura y de graciosa caída; el bolero blanco que cubría parte de sus brazos, al ser hasta media manga; el cabello castaño claro cayendo, exquisitamente, por su espalda y uno que otro mechón en su cara; los ojos color esmeraldas, intensamente brillantes…Era, simplemente, un ángel caído.

"_Y desde que la vi entrar lo único que pude hacer fue hundirme en mi silla, ocultándome de su mirada…¿Acaso no era muy joven para ser profesora?"_

Colocó los papeles que llevaba en la mano en la mesa correspondiente al profesor y sólo tomo uno de ellos…seguro debía ser la lista. Rodeo la mesa, quedando frente a ella, y apoyándose en la misma empezó a hablar…el vestido, con la posición, quedó unos milímetros más arriba.

- Bueno, yo ya fui presentada ante ustedes – sonrió – Ahora me gustaría conocerlos.

Fue así, como empezó toda una _"cuenta regresiva para mí ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? Sabría mi nombre, apellido, y todo sobre mí…sabía perfectamente yo, que los profesores tenían acceso a todo el documento personal de alumno…" _Ese día lunes si que era una maldición. ¿Y si salía rápido de la sala? _"No, seguro me vería"_. Suspiró resignado, podía hacer como que nunca fue a esa clase…pues había decidido no decir presente.

- Li Shaoran – silencio. Algunos voltearon a ver al castaño, él no hizo caso - ¿Li Shaoran? – se escuchó repetir a la profesora – Supongo, no ha venido, pero bien vi que algunos voltearon a ver al joven último de la fila derecha…¿Es usted el joven Li? – esa profesora era todo menos una vieja a la que podía hacer tonta…no le quedo de otra, asomó su castaña cabeza…

- Sí, soy yo – su voz salió grave…incitante…

-- --

Esa voz y esa mirada eran del pequeño chocolate. _"Mi tormento; con el cabello revuelto y esa expresión contrariada, se veía muy lindo. ¡Maldita suerte la mía! El pequeño pervertido estaba en mi clase"_.

- ¿Por qué no me había contestado joven Li? – le dijo con voz tranquila y a la vez, dulce.

-- --

- Nunca lo hago, _**profesora**_ – contestó sin darle mucha importancia, de lo contrario revelaría aquel extraño nerviosismo. – Tendrá que acostumbrarse, no porque sea nueva tendré consideración…

O estaba loco, o demente ¿Cómo se le ocurría responderle así?.

Alcanzó a notar, antes de desviar la mirada hacia la ventana, el desconcierto de su ahora "profesora".

-- --

- Ni yo, por ser nueva, aguantare tus altibajos – le dijo con tono sereno y voz apacible. Ese pequeño chocolate se convertía en pequeño lobo – Sólo por esta vez no habrá castigo para ti. Pero recuerda, respeto ante todo – le dijo tratando de no mostrar algún sentimiento o duda en sus palabras – Bien, sigamos con la asistencia.

SA

La clase fue la más eterna de las que recordaba. Aquel castaño no le quito la vista de encima, y a pesar de permanecer en silencio, sabía que ahí estaba. Sonrió. El no mandarlo a un castigo fue más que nada para no tener que verle la cara y soportar esa mirada, que de no ser porque ella era mayor, se derretiría. La intensidad de la mirada ámbar era demasiada y podría jurar que él veía a través de ella…saco aquellos pensamientos de su mente ¿Cómo era posible que pensara en un chico 6 ó 7 años más joven que ella?.

Regresó su vista al pasillo, dirigiéndose al sito del director, quien le diría cual era su pequeña oficina y así, se evitaría el tener que pasar por el salón de profesores en medio de tanta rata rabiosa.

En cuanto entró el ambiente se tenso, y la sonrisa de satisfacción, por su clase bien impartida, había desaparecido, remplazada por el signo de malestar en el rostro.

- señora Kitzumo… ¿Cómo le fue en sus clases? - le dijo sonriente

- En las que llevo, bien. Gracias - le respondió ella - Sólo vine a preguntar dónde esta mi oficina

- ¡Ah! En seguida le muestro donde – la mirada pervertida dijo más que el tono de voz del hombre

- No se preocupe, yo me las arreglo, sólo dígame dónde esta - dijo en tono frío

- ¡Oh vamos! No sea así. Yo la acompaño, y si quiere le retiro la labor de cuidar a los castigados - con una sonrisa

- No se preocupe, no me molesta cuidar a esos chicos, además yo puedo sola

- A un par de salones del gimnasio – le dijo el panzón con una mueca de disgusto

- Gracias - le dijo ella, y sin decir más salió del lugar, lo que menos quería era aguantar a un pervertido, por lo menos sus alumnos se habían comportado muy bien con ella… ¡ok! la mirada no cambiaba, pero ellos no le hacían comentarios de ese tipo, ellos solo se acercaban a platicar con ella y a ella le gustaba porque si los llegaba a tratar lo suficiente, podrían pasar dos cosas, o la dejaban de ver así o tendría que cambiarse de escuela…o de físico para no pasar de nuevo por eso.

Llego al gimnasio y se asomó, le dio mucha curiosidad saber como era y lo que vio, simplemente, la dejo sin palabras, era el pequeño lobo haciendo unos ejercicios mientras el profesor le daba indicaciones, le miró fijamente, tenía unos músculos bien formados, nada exagerados, y si fuera más joven seguro se lanzaría a él… ¡Un momento! "_Pero qué cosas pienso_…" Por un momento le pareció que el joven la miraba, así que se marcho hasta que llego a su cubiculo (oficina mini chiquita) y se dejo caer en la silla…ese no seria un buen día.

SH

¿Había mencionado al levantarse que los lunes eran una maldición? Si no lo había dicho, pues ahora lo decía y lo confirmaba. Partió su mañana horriblemente con clase de Ciencias, y eso no era nada, lo peor fue cuando llegó el profesor a presentar a la "nueva maestra", que resultó ser la misma chica a la que él el día viernes había seguido ¿Podía un lunes ser peor? _"Claro que sí"_ …Después de Ciencias le tocaba la clase de gimnasia, si bien no la detestaba, tampoco la adoraba, era bueno en eso y le gustaba jugar fútbol, pero le cargaba tener que escuchar como sus estúpidas compañeras babean, ni que él fuera algo parecido a un Dios Griego…Estaba tranquilamente, solo, como siempre, haciendo sus ejercicios, había levantado la parte de debajo de su playera para secar el sudor de su frente cuando la vio nuevamente, notó como rápidamente ella había corrido la cara y se había marchado ¿Qué Diablos le pasaba a esa mujer? Decidió no tomar muy en cuenta ese pequeño detalle y siguió con sus ejercicios.

Caminaba por el pasillo con destino a su nueva clase, sólo esperaba que no tuviera que durar mucho, o que simplemente le dijeran lo de siempre "Li, castigado", suspiró, su cabello aún venía algo mojado, ya que se había duchado después de la clase de gimnasia. Entró a su sala y la explosión de sonido de voces, risas, gritos se hizo evidente, esa gente nunca cambiaba…el profesor de Lenguaje aún no llegaba, si fuera por él que nunca viniera. Dejó su mochila aún lado y se recostó en su banco…

"_Vestido verde oscuro, ojos esmeraldas, sonrisa perfecta, carácter moderado, piernas torneadas. ¡Diablos!" _Sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella precisamente la nueva profesora?

El silencio se hizo presente, había entrado el profesor y comenzaba su clase. Al cabo del rato y luego de no haber prestado mucha atención supo que vendría su castigo, pues siempre había motivo para que él fuera a la sala de castigo, sino era por no poner atención, era por no haber llevado la tarea o simplemente por no hacer nada. Llegaba a la puerta de salida de la sala cuando escuchó…

- Joven Li… - se dio vuelta y miró al profesor quien guarda el plumón de la pizarra en su bolso - ¿Hay algo en la sala de castigos que a usted le guste? – Por qué le hacía esa pregunta…

- Aún no lo sé, profesor. Pero si hoy día lo descubro le cuento – escuchó una maldición de aquel anciano y sonrió para sí, era tan entretenido a veces tomar el pelo a todo el vejestorio de profesores que tenía…Caminó entre medio contento a la sala de castigo, total, nada haría, la anciana del castigo siempre roncaba en clases, sólo rogaba que no fuera el único.

Llegó a la sala de castigo, pero no había nadie _"la anciana se retrasó, que extraño, nunca se atrasa"_ No insistió en investigar los porqué, bien poco le importaba si la vieja aparecía o no. Al igual que en su sala, se sentaba al fondo y a la derecha, tiró ahí su mochila y se recostó, cómodamente, en su banco, el día ya estaba acabando y nada tenía que hacer…Pero, algo extraño estaba sucediendo ahí. Llevaba cerca de 15 minutos y la anciana no llegaba _"¿Se habrá muerto? Así traerían por fin una profesora decente a la sala de castigo"_ Sonrió, mentalmente, a veces era un pervertido. Se levantó, la anciana no había llegado y nadie en 15 minutos la había venido a reemplazar, eso ya no era su culpa, fue cuando recogió su mochila que la vio entrar con una sonrisa _"que se apagó cuando me vio"_

SA

Su día lunes, no podía ser mejor, no estaba su marido, tampoco el perro, había puesto en ridículo al patético director…ese sí que era un lunes perfecto.

Estaba feliz con solo recordar la cara de idiota que tenía el panzón. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios que desapareció al ver a su martirio…aquel pequeño chocolate con su mochila en mano, su cabello mojado y su pose sexy, en el salón de castigos. Suspiró. No le quedo más que tratar de recuperar su postura, fue fácil, con solo recordar la expresión del director sonrió de nuevo y dijo

- Buenas tardes, toma asiento por favor - trato de ser amable y dulce como solía serlo con todos sus alumnos.

Nada especial había entre ellos…ni ahora, ni nunca…

_Continuará…._

_Jeje aca estamos de nuevo con esta historia que esperamos sea del agrado de todos :D no olviden dejar sus comentarios _


	3. Chapter 3

**Como un Imán**

**"Por: La pervertida de Fanny & su pervertida Editora" **

La sala de castigo en ese momento se le estaba haciendo pequeña, sofocante, simplemente insoportable…¿Qué hacía _esa_ mujer ahí? Ahora que necesitaba a la anciana, no estaba. Pero lo que más le molestaba, porque en realidad le había agradado, era la dulce voz de ella al dirigirse…Claro, maldita su suerte del día lunes, pues era el único…Tomó asiento, al final…¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? No sabía porque, pero la esmeralda estaba convirtiendo su vida en un martirio.

- Como ve, no necesitó enviarme usted al castigo…por lo general, todos y cada uno de los profesores terminan enviándome aquí, por suerte hoy será su único día… - le dijo despectivo, y tan frío como pudo.

Vio que ella tomó asiento y miró unos papeles…suspiro, para luego hablar…

- Lamentablemente, para usted y para mí, éste no será mi único día… - se acomodó en su asiento y cruzo _"delicada y sensualmente"_ la pierna, él tubo que apretar los dientes y sólo alzo una ceja ¿Había dicho que no era su único día?

-- --

- No me mire así - le dijo ella finalmente, el castaño estaba claramente sorprendido - El director se enfado y me mando a atender la sala de castigos durante cada día que trabaje en esta escuela - le dijo ella sonriente. Ese joven parecía ser muy problemático, si todos lo mandaban a castigo debía serlo, pero no le interesaba eso. Ahora su meta era "enderezarlo", si lograba que Li subiera sus notas y dejara de ser el niño problema, ella lo vería menos y dejaría de pensar cosas sucias con él.

- Bien joven Li, saque el libro de Ciencias, que por lo visto, es en la materia en la que peor vas, así que te ayudare a subir tus notas - lo miro y le sonrió - Hay que aprovechar el tiempo ¿no lo crees?

-- --

Se arrepentía de haber deseado siquiera a una profesora completamente dotada de la gracia de Dios…Es cierto lo que dicen "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes", y él había perdido su tranquilidad…

- No tengo ningún libro de Ciencias…es decir, lo tengo, pero debe estar debajo de mi cama o algo así…siempre ando sólo con un cuaderno…y es el de Matemáticas, lo demás poco me importa… - dijo sin ningún énfasis. Además ¿Qué ridiculez era esa de "ayudarlo" a subir sus notas?

-- --

Un solo cuaderno, entonces ¿A qué iba a la escuela? Pero eso a ella poco le importaba, subiría sus calificaciones para no atormentarse más

- Bien…eso sirve. Mas lo siento, tendrás que escribir un poco más por no traer el libro - le dijo ella sonriente, aún mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a escribir en el pizarrón ecuaciones y reacciones, sólo esperaba que él fuera listo y no le diera demasiados problemas.

Cuando terminó de anotarlas las miró, dándose cuanta de que se las había dejado un poco difícil…Ni hablar, tenía que hacerlas. Por otro lado, él seguiría tratando de comportarse mal ante ella, porque esa indiferencia no logro engañarla, el pequeño chocolate estaba nervioso y por alguna extraña razón, eso le gustó mucho.

-- --

¡Con un Demonio¿¡Cómo creía esa mujer que él podría hacer semejantes ecuaciones y reacciones¡¡Odiaba Ciencias y todo lo que se le relacionara¡Incluyéndola!

- Vera…profesora – la llamo – Como bien usted dijo, en lo peor que me va es en Ciencias – la castaña sólo asintió - ¿Cómo pretende que haga semejantes ecuaciones? – le preguntó levantando una ceja…Fue entonces que notó el rubor en las mejillas de ella, el cabello castaño caer hasta sus pechos, los cuales subían y bajaban al compás de la respiración algo agitada, subió un poco, su cuello…Por un momento pudo ver sus manos en los pechos de ella y su boca en el cuello, mientras ella mordisqueaba su oreja y susurraba su nombre, tan sensualmente que no querría escuchar _Shaoran_ en ninguna otra voz femenina. Sintió que sus manos temblaban y algo allá abajo empezaba a tomar vida, por suerte estaba sentado y podía ocultarlo…cual fue su sorpresa al verla caminar casi en cámara lenta hasta su puesto, se sentó sobre su mesa a pierna cruzada y levanto su vestido, pasando lentamente su mano por su muslo, tragó en seco y su corazón se acelero…

- _**Shaoran**_ – escuchó - ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Qué hacía ella al lado suyo, con el vestido donde corresponde y la mirada preocupada? Pestañeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño…

- ¡Vaya Li! Tú si que eres extraño. Mínimo te he hablado tres veces…¿En qué pensabas? – preguntó ella inocentemente. Tan inocentemente como confundido estaba él…¿Había, por un momento, imaginado TODO eso?

Estaba mirando el techo. Despreocupado. Con la mente en blanco. Sintió entonces un brazo pasarle al nivel de la cintura y rozarlo intencionalmente para una segunda vuelta. La tomó rápidamente del brazo y la colocó sobre suyo a horcajadas, la mujer sonrió, en la cama, eran tal para cual…dos insaciables, por eso se complementaban tan bien. Los gemidos de la mujer lo llevaron a tumbarla nuevamente con él encima y poseerla tan salvajemente como nunca antes…era cierto, la _Profesora_ lo había dejado un poquito excitado con tanta amabilidad y cercanía. No tuvo más opción que buscar donde controlar la pasión, sabía perfectamente que la pelirroja que estaba en ese preciso momento bajo su cuerpo no se negaría. Al rato sintió como descargaba toda la pasión contenida llegando al clímax, por segunda vez, esa noche. Cansado se aparto de ella y tomo aire…

- Hay que reconocer – empezó la pelirroja, de costado a Shaoran y acariciándole el pecho – que nunca me decepcionas, _lobito_ – y empezó con un juego de besos en el pecho, deleitándose con el cuerpo masculino

- No sigas – le dijo él, con la voz ronca y sensual – No podrás seguirme el ritmo tres veces seguidas – sonrió de medio lado cuando ella nuevamente estaba sobre él a horcajadas

- No me subestimes, _**Shaoran**_ – fue cuando el pelo rojo se volvió castaño; los ojos azules a verdes; la sonrisa apagada, a una incitadora y hermosa…Perdió el control de sí mismo y la penetro tan rápidamente que arrancó un grito de placer de la mujer, así empezó el baile de los cuerpos ya antes unidos…un baile sin sentimiento, sólo placer. Sintió como ella llegó primero al clímax…él, se obligo a hacerlo, pues la mujer que lo había incitado en un principio no era la que estaba poseyendo. Consumado el acto y habiendo recuperado el aliento, se puso su pantalón, y se dirigió al baño a mojar la cara, se topó con su imagen en el espejo ¿Cómo era posible que esa maldita mujer de ojos esmeraldas provocara eso en él?

Salió del baño sin prisa, agarro su polera y se la puso… Beso la frente de la mujer aún en la cama, ella lo tomó y lo beso apasionadamente

- Mmm Vamos Arisa – dijo contra sus labios – Ya volveré

- Sabes que te estaré esperando – le dijo ella, para besarlo por última vez y soltarlo - …No desaparezcas por mucho tiempo, _lobito…_- dijo incitante la mujer, él solo salió a paso normal de la habitación y de la casa de ella.

El camino a casa en una noche fresca pero agradable, lo relajo.

Si no dejaba de pensar en su ahora profesora, no podría tener nuevamente una relación normal donde no tuviera que "obligarse" a cumplir como hombre. Suspiro: eso nunca pasaría, de seguro lo que le pasaba era que ella era una tentación en persona, pero de seguro, al tiempo la olvidaría… O bien, podría poseerla una vez, para luego seguir, normal, con su vida. Sonrió. Su fantasía sexual, podría llegar a concretarse, al fin.

Entró a su casa y cerro la puerta.

Esa noche, la luna brilló intensamente…

Esas dos horas habían sido las más largas de su vida...

Aquel pequeño chocolate que le quitaba el sueño, no había dejado de quejarse, al punto de tener que castigarlo por no comportarse en el castigo ¿Paradójico, no? Pero no podía engañarse así misma, le encantaba aquel joven que expresaba tanto con una mirada... Sus ojos ámbar le fascinaron, y la expresión de desconcierto que hacia cuando no entendía lo que ella le indicaba, y jamás olvidaría su cara cuando ella le dijo " Veo que sí tienes muchos problemas con Ciencias. Si quieres, te puedo ayudar más, aquí esta mi dirección, puedes ir cuando necesites ayuda o llamar".

Su rostro se veía muy lindo lleno de confusión, aunque aún no se explicaba así misma él por qué le había dado su dirección ¿Acaso estaba loca o qué...? Lo mejor sería dormir, ya estaba demasiado confundida como para complicarse más la vida...

_Ah_í estaba él, parado frente a ella. Con el cuerpo mojado y una sonrisa que, sencillamente, la encantaba... él se le acercó y la beso con tanta pasión que pensó, por un segundo, que moría... y le correspondió de la misma forma... desvistiéndose salvajemente y acariciándose cada centímetro de piel, besando, mordiendo... 

**Ti… ti… ti…**

¡Maldito despertador!

Había sido un sueño tan fantástico... ¿momento?

Ahora sí, con razón de sobra, debían tacharla de loca.

Se paró con desgane. El sol aún no salía y ella tenía que alistarse para el trabajo... camino adormecida por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a la cocina

¡¡¡¡¡Plasttttt!!!!!

Chocó con aquella maldita puerta que había puesto su estúpido marido, porque, según él, lucia hermosa... desgraciado, ahora, lo odiaba más... Ahogando un grito se tomo la nariz examinándola cuidadosamente para ver si se había hecho daño... ¡Que maldita suerte la suya! Tenía una ligera cortada por el impacto y aún sentía que todo se le meneaba por dentro, así que, sin importarle más la cocina y su estúpido desayuno, se dirigió al baño a ducharse, luego se puso una bendita en la nariz ¡Ahora sí que se veía ridícula, con la ridícula cinta! Que a parte, la hacia ver mas niña y más inocente de lo que realmente era, pero poco le importaba, lo que menos quería era que le vieran la secuela de aquel golpe que le movió cada parte de sí. Se sentía como tonta chocando con las puertas, y todo por culpa de aquel maravilloso sueño, en el cual no había dejado de pensar... el sólo imaginarse las manos de aquel malhumorado estudiante, recorriéndole cada parte de su cuerpo, le erizaban la piel y agradecía verlo solo tres veces por semana... _" maldición"_ Sólo lo veía 3 veces en clase, porque de seguro lo tendría diario en la sala de castigos, según lo que le habían contado: era como su segundo hogar. Eso sí que era tener suerte. Se miro por décima vez en el espejo, cuidando cada parte de su aspecto como no lo hacia desde hace mucho, para ser exactos, desde hace un año…el tiempo exacto de su absurdo matrimonio. Se puso una falda rosada, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una blusa blanca, que dejaba al descubierto sus pálidos hombros, acentuando la apariencia joven que tenia, y además, con aquella bendita cubriéndole la pequeña herida causada con el golpe, fácilmente podría pasar por una chica de 18 años, siendo que tenía 24.

Se sintió satisfecha con su vestimenta y se dejo el cabello suelto, dejando que cayera libremente con hermosos rizos en las puntas... tal vez, podría cambiar el giro de su día... Tomo su abrigo y salió de la odiada casa como rayo, por estar metida en sus pensamientos se le había hecho tarde... manejo lo más rápido que pudo al colegio, y en cuanto llegó no paso desapercibida, todos los chicos que iban a aquella escuela la miraban sin siquiera ponerse una bolsa para dejar de babear, pero entre esas tantas miradas, percibió a ese chocolate que le había provocado sueños extraños, sólo sonrió con nerviosismo mientras se iba a su pequeña oficina a esperar que comenzaran las clases. Pero a cada paso, sentía aquella mirada tan penetrante como ninguna, y la cual, era la única que la hacia estremecer de esa manera ¡Sí que estaba loca! Pensar en él de esa manera…_"A como de lugar lo enderezaré, no importa el tiempo que tarde…bueno, eso sí importa. Lo haré lo antes posible". _

- Joven Li – escuchó alguien que lo llamaba, mas no prestó atención – Joven Li - nuevamente esa voz, insistente… - ¡Joven Li, despierte de una vez! – abrió esas piedras ámbar y levantó la cabeza de su pupitre – A usted no hay como enseñarle. Si no quiere prestar atención ¿a qué viene a clases? – estrujo sus ojos con ambas manos y luego se estiró

- Señorita Kisha – la profesora de química – vengo a clases, todos los días, por una sola razón – obtuvo, tanto la atención de la profesora como de los alumnos – Todos los días me levanto con la esperanza que habrá buenos profesores y clases… - la miró de arriba abajo – mucho más…_interesantes_. Usted entiende ¿No? – le sonrió de medio lado y tomó sus cosas, si bien la clase no había terminado aún, sabía que para él sí.

- Joven Li, hoy tiene castigo – apuntó la profesora antes de que él pudiera marcharse. No se inmutó, nunca lo hacía…A mitad del pasillo se detuvo en seco ¡Ahora sí debía preocuparse de no caer en los castigos, la nueva profesora estaba a cargo! Trago saliva, recordó la maldita imagen de esa misma mañana: por el pasillo caminaba algo apurada, con una falda color roza, llevaba al descubierto los hombres de una palidez exquisita, el abrigo en la mano…Si a él le preguntaban, ese seguro debía ser el uniforme de las profesoras, aunque, pensándolo mejor, el vestido verde con el que la conoció estaba más…provocativo. Volvió a tragar en seco, nuevamente se encontraba en el estado de ayer, de seguir así, tendría que pasar todos los días por la casa de Arisa…Suspiró y siguió su camino, podía empezar a faltar a sus castigos, bien, esa no era la mejor idea. Siguió caminando resignado, se sentó en el patio a la sombra de un árbol, casualmente, de cerezos…Frunció notoriamente el ceño y un pétalo cayo en su mano…lo miró con atención, era de un color roza hermoso _"como su traje"_ sonrió para sí, tal vez, pero sólo tal vez, quería algo más que sólo cumplir una fantasía con _"Sakura"_

…_**El pétalo de cerezo se vio envuelto por la mano del hombre…**_

El timbre que anunciaba el término _"Al fin"_ de ese día, lo saco de su ensimismamiento, y lo volvió de un golpe a su realidad: el colegio, los gritos, las risas, la gente…en fin, la bulla en general. Sin ganas, tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie, sin apuros, sin prisas. Como rara vez pasaba, no puso atención en la clase de Matemáticas.

- Li ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó amablemente el profesor de Matemáticas. El tipo ése no era malo, por lo menos, no como lo otros. Con él, Shaoran se llevaba bien, aparte que le gustaba y le iba bien en la materia. Así que se podía decir que tenían cierto grado de "amistad" – No pusiste mucha atención en clases…

- No ocurre nada, profesor – contestó, sin querer entrar en detalles – Pero gracias por preguntar…

- Sé que no te llevas muy bien con tus compañeros y mucho menos con los profesores, pero ten en cuenta que puedes contar conmigo, no como profesor sino, como amigo – y le estiró la mano en señal de amista. Shaoran dudó un momento, el tipo le caía bien, pero nunca se fiaba mucho de los profesores en general, sin embargo, no perdería nada…estiró su mano.

- Muchas gracias – medio sonrió y salió del lugar…era hora de cumplir su _castigo_.

Caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos, escuchó que lo llamaban

- Nuevamente en castigo, Li – dijo una voz tras suyo – Tú, no pierdes oportunidad… - la risa del joven se acopló con las demás, eran los chicos que siempre se juntaban con él en la "sala de castigo". Shaoran sólo alzo una ceja ¿Qué quería decir, exactamente? – Vamos amigo – y le paso el brazo por el hombre – Acaso me dirás que ahora vienes al castigo por venir – al notar que Shaoran no entendía el tipo rubio siguió hablando. – Lo que es yo, ahora que sé que tremendo bombón es la profesora del castigo, no habrá día en la semana que no venga…esté o no castigado – sonrió lujuriosamente, a Shaoran le hirvió la sangre y algo entre una mezcla de furias y celos se apoderó, pacifica pero peligrosamente, dentro de él.

- No te dejes engañar por las apariencias – dijo despectivo – muy cara de ángel tendrá, pero de seguro a de ser igual que todas… - sabía que era mentira, la dulzura que emanaba la castaña al enseñar era cautivadora, sólo le tocaba esperar que no fuera tan "cercana" con todos, sino, no se haría responsables de las consecuencias.

Entró, con los demás, a la sala de castigo. Y él castaño ojos ámbar se sentó en su pupitre con el ceño fruncido al escuchar los comentarios y las cosas pervertidas que soñaban y dirían que le harían a Sakura…_"Antes muerto"_. Por alguna extraña razón, que hablarán de Sakura como hablaban de la practicante de Deporte lo enojaba, y mucho.

El silencio se hizo, cuando _ella_ cruzó la puerta…

Ese si que no había sido su día…

El pervertido del director la mando a llamar cada vez que podía con cualquier excusa. Le había dicho que se hiciera cargo de una supuesta excursión al mar ¡Si que debía estar loco! Ya imaginaba mas o menos para qué se lo había pedido, seguramente quería que usara uno de esos conjuntos pervertidos que diseñaba su mente… _"¡maldición!"_… La única razón de que ella aceptara radicaba en que el supuesto viaje era cuando su marido ya estaría en casa, entonces, estando de viaje lo evitaría otra semana…

Ahora bien, lo que le pareció realmente ridículo y llamo su atención, fue el echo de que el día anterior casi ninguno de los alumnos estaba en su clase y de la noche a la mañana mostraban demasiado interés en Ciencias, como si de veras les importara…

Llego a la sala de castigos y rogaba al cielo que Shaoran Li no se encontrara dentro y que si estaba, por lo menos no estuvieran solos, como había sucedido el día anterior… Aspiro profundo antes de girar la perilla de la puerta… no recordó jamás haber sentido tal estremecimiento en su vida… una parte de ella quería que sí estuviera, pero la otra le decía que no, porque con aquellos sueños malditos _pero tan deliciosos_…Abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue innegable…el salón estaba lleno… Genial, ahora tendría que soportar a tanto mocoso y entonces sonrió…

- Buenas tardes, jóvenes – dirigiendo su mirada solo a cierto castaño que se veía muy molesto, y no pudo evitar el sentirse algo preocupada por él, le intrigaba mucho

- Buenas tardes, profesora – dijeron al unísono, haciéndola aguantar una risa…se veían como niños de primaria, _"patéticos"._

- Pero que mal… - los miro – Son demasiados – dijo en tono neutro, no les daría motivos para que se pasaran de listos con ella - La verdad es que son más de los que esperaba, así que haremos más pequeño el grupo, empezando por esta fila. Díganme ¿Qué es lo que hicieron? – el rostro de sorpresa de todos era de esperarse y sin más comenzaron a hablar… la mayoría era por cosas tan pequeñas que no le veía el caso al castigo…

- Pues nosotros… – hablaron unos chicos al lado del pequeño chocolate, el cual los veía muy feo – …le pintamos el trasero al Director – Sakura no pudo contenerse y rió como nunca

- ¡Así que ustedes fueron! – limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas. En el salón solo quedaba un grupo reducido. Aún entre risas intentó decir– Saben algo, les perdonare el castigo – sonriendo – Cualquiera que le de su merecido a ese "señor" no merece castigo alguno – los chicos solo se miraron entre sí, esa profesora debía estar loca – Retírense, sólo no le digan que los perdone ¿De acuerdo? - los jóvenes salieron y ella solo miró a los cuatro individuos que estaban en el salón, entre ellos Shaoran Li, el tormento de su sueño – Bien, ustedes cuatro siéntense enfrente

Acomodo sus libros en el escritorio y comenzó a escribir. Esos tres se habían pasado de la raya con algunas profesoras, sólo por querer estar ahí, así que pensó darles algo de que arrepentirse. Cuando termino de escribir conservo la compostura y adopto pose firme y dura…

- Listo. Copien eso, excepto usted, joven Li – ella le dirigió una mirada y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, que por la mueca del castaño, supuso, le sorprendió mucho – ¿No lo recuerdas? – le dijo acercándose a él. Cuando estuvo enfrente – Ayer te tocó eso, y no puedes hacer lo mismo hoy – aún le sonreía, y es que a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, no podía evitarlo, el sonreírle era natural en ella. Le encantaba la forma en que curvaba sus labios, su cabello revuelto a conjunto con sus ojos, que eran tan profundos…y si lo pensaba, podría perderse en ellos por todo el tiempo del mundo… Sonrió de nuevo y le extendió un libro abierto, en una página con ejercicios más sencillos a los del día anterior, pues pensó que, en realidad, sí se le había pasado la mano

- Resuelve del 7 al 15. Si tienes dudas me preguntas – se giro, y en cuanto vio a sus otros castigados, sólo les hizo una seña para que se apresuraran. No tenía ganas de escuchar el doble sentido de algunas preguntas, era fastidioso, pero sabía que ese día no se salvaría...

No recordaba peor tortura que ésa…_Saber Ciencias_, o sea, él, Shaoran Li ¿entendiendo Ciencias? No, algo andaba mal…¡Maldita la hora en que apareció esa mujer!.

Llegó a su casa y sin ganas abrió la puerta, esperaba recibir el comentario de "nuevamente castigado", mas nada se escuchó…Eriol se había ido el fin de semana y, lamentablemente, ya lo extrañaba, se había acostumbrado a tenerlo en casa. Sin querer ponerse sentimental dejó su bolso tirado junto al sillón, donde se recostó cómodamente. Una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios, aquella castaña lo estaba volviendo loco, hasta el punto de hacerle entender Ciencias, pero le encantó la forma en que "enseño" a esos tres, que bien merecido se lo tenían, pero él sabía muy bien que a pesar de todo, volverían a cometer falta para tener castigo, pero ahora tendría una entretención, ver como ella lograba fastidiarlos hasta el punto de que no quisieran volver más al castigo _"o volver a hacerle algún desatinado comentario"_ Sonrió con ganas, esa mujer era de armas que tomar… y simplemente, eso le encantaba.

Vio entonces un papel medio salido de uno de los bolsillos exteriores de su mochila, lo tomo sin moverse, era la tarjeta con el número de casa de Sakura. La contemplo harto rato, incluso muchas veces se vio tentado a llamar, mas no lo hizo. Pasaba delicadamente su dedo por el nombre en la tarje: _Sakura Kimatzu_. Recordó entonces, estaba casada. Así, tiró la tarjeta junto al teléfono, y frunció el ceño. Todo el buen humor que pudo haber tenido, se había esfumado. Y la tal Sakura Kimatzu bien podría irse al infierno…_"o a mi cama". _

_Continuará…._

_bien este a sido el capitulo 3 esperamos les guste y pronto contestaremos a todos sus comentarios bueno bye _

_pd: por ahi en un capitulo se nos paso algo :p el apellido de casada de sakura esta mal asi que no presten mucha atencion el verdadero es el que mencionamos en este cap_


	4. Chapter 4

**Como un Imán**

"**Por: la pervertida Fanny & su perversa editora "**

- ¡Que día! – exclamo mientras llegaba a la cocina de aquella casa que, sin perro y sin marido, le parecía encantadora. Sonrió, el maldito perro que su marido tanto amaba se había fugado y ahora no tendría que verlo más… su vida seria genial, por lo menos, un par de meses.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que empezó a impartir Ciencias en aquella escuela donde se topo con alguien que jamás pensó que existiría en su vida… un joven castaño que despertaba en ella los peores pensamientos para una profesora, pero los mejores para una mujer y más porque a pesar de que el primer día no la trato muy bien que digamos, después le ponía demasiada atención y comprendía fácilmente todo lo que ella le decía… era listo y atractivo, el sueño de toda la preparatoria y el de ella. Si que estaba loca, pensar en Shaoran Li de esa manera, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si el pequeño chocolate la veía con tal profundidad, que se le hacia difícil olvidar su existencia.

Se dispuso a preparar la cena, algo que no hacia cuando su marido estaba en casa y solo porque no le importaba hacerlo, además se había prometido así misma que él jamás probaría algo echo por ella, y si lo hacia, se aseguraría de que fuera lo peor del mundo, sólo para que no tuviera ganas de más… Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su estúpido marido cuando le dio un poco de comida el primer día de casados, casi se vomita del asco que sintió y ella se tubo que contener para no reír, había sabido tan mal el alimento que él le dijo _"yo me encargo de que no vuelvas a cocinar el resto de tu vida"_ y así lo había echo, contrato a una señora para que le preparara la comida y aseara la casa.

Dejo que la cena se calentara junto al postre que se le había antojado, hizo un pastel de chocolate, le encantaba el chocolate. Mientras la cena se calentaba ella puso un lugar en la mesa cuando hubo terminado sonó el timbre, sacándola de sus pensamientos… camino hasta la puerta y al abrir se sorprendió mucho

Si había algo peor que saber Ciencias, era que le llegase a gustar. Y todo eso, en una semana…¡Quien lo diría! Shaoran Li había subido su nota en Ciencias, lo que no era malo, pero…en ese caso…Suspiro. Esa tarde y casi noche de viernes, en un arranque quedo frente a la casa de _esa_ profesora.

Siguió caminando…¡Un momento! Si ya estaba ahí ¿Por qué no entrar? Total, no había nada de malo en eso…o ¿Sí?. Sin pensarlo mucho se decidió a tocar el timbre, no se demoro mucho en abrir la dueña de casa…sonrió al verle la expresión, era tan raro para ella verlo ahí, como para él estar ahí…

- ¡Hola! – le dijo con una sonrisa, que por demás, era rara en él – Verás…yo…andaba caminando por aquí…y bueno… - paso nerviosamente una de sus manos por la cabellera castaña, desordenándosela aún más…Ella sonrió.

- No te preocupes – y abrió más la puerta – Por favor, pasa. Justo estaba preparando la cena…pues, un poco de compañía no sería malo – tembló de pies a cabeza, sabía, por lo que había llegado a comentar con ella, que su marido estaba de viaje…Concluía entonces, él y ella _solos_ en una casa entera para ellos…trago en seco…puede que, después de todo, no aya sido tan buena idea haber ido.

-- --

Su corazón no podía estar más acelerado, él estaba ahí, en su casa y con una sonrisa encantadora, en la que se esforzaba no prestar mucha atención o se le lanzaría en ese preciso instante para besarlo con locura…

- ¿Te gusta la pasta, cierto? – le dijo echa un manojo de nervios

-- --

" Pasta y…ese bendito pastel de chocolate, la sentí apenas entre…" 

- Sí, me gusta la pasta – él dijo feliz – Disculpa ¿Hay pastel de chocolate, no?

- Sí…- dijo sonrojada –…es que era un antojo…¿No te gusta? – preguntó preocupada

- ¡No gustarme¿A qué persona, en su sano juicio, no le gustaría el pastel de chocolate? – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- En eso tienes razón – había logrado hacerla reír…y se veía hermosa…_tentadora_.

-- --

Llegaron a la cocina, donde ella continuo preparando la cena… _"tiene buen olfato",_ sin siquiera decírselo olió el pastel. Sonreía, se sentía cómoda con aquel chico y extrañamente nerviosa…

- Dime Li ¿no deberías estar de fiesta en viernes?

- No – dijo simplemente asombrándola un poco – No suelo hacer eso cada viernes… solo de vez en cuando – él seguía sonriendo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo

- Entonces ¿qué es lo que haces? – volviendo a fijar su vista en la cena, ya que él era una verdadera tentación

-- --

"_La mayoría de las veces iba a visitar a Arisa, sin embargo, he ido estos últimos 3 días por tú culpa"_

Bien, no podía decirle eso…pero sonrió pícaramente, antes de responder…

- Nada en especial. Cada viernes tiene una _noche_ distinta – su voz, por algún extraño motivo, se torno más grave, haciéndola, inocentemente, más sensual.

-- --

Su voz le recorrió, como una corriente eléctrica, cada uno de sus sentidos… solo pedía tener la fuerza necesaria para contenerse a sus deseos… pasaron un par de minutos y ninguno de los dos dijo más, eso la ponía en un dilema interno con dos vocesitas, una le decía " bésalo… bésalo" la otra " que se valla… que se valla ", lamentablemente no quería que se fuera y no podía besarlo, él era su problemático alumno que se estaba volviendo más dócil que ninguno…

- Bien ¡Ya esta lista la cena! – le dijo sonriente – ¿Por qué no te sientas en el comedor y en un momento voy? – mientras tomaba la comida

- Yo te ayudo – le dijo con aquel tono que lograba sacarle la conciencia de la cabeza y más aún, cuando él tomó lo que tenía en las manos, quedando tan cerca de ella haciendo que le temblaran hasta las piernas…con una encantadora sonrisa le quito lo que llevaba y camino al comedor, dejándola tan perturbada como nunca antes lo había estado

-- --

Nunca había probado unas pastas tan ricas…ni tampoco con una compañía tan especial. Colocó el servicio en el plato vació

- Ha estado delicioso, cocinas muy bien…A tu "_marido" _le debe encantar – la sonrisa se esfumó…como detestaba al marido, sin siquiera conocerlo. Sintió que había metido la pata al ver la expresión de ella, entonces intentó cambiar el tema – Y ahora…¡el postre! – sonrió…la verdad era que él pensaba en otra forma de comer pastel de chocolate. Levanto su plato, pero ella no le dejó.

- No te preocupes – le dijo sonriendo – Yo levanto la mesa. Si quieres, tu parte el pastel – Se levanto a buscar el cuchillo y los platos, claro, ella le indicó, él con suerte sabía donde encontrar el pastel y todo por el olor, je, je. Fue cuando tomó el plato, que chocó con la mano femenina, y mirarla a la cara fue su perdición, ella mordía en una sensual vista, su labio inferior.

-- --

Estaban tan cerca que el tiempo a su alrededor no existía. Ella estaba sonrojada y él la veía intensamente… de no ser por el ruido del horno, anunciando que el pastel estaba listo, no se habría dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su atractivo tormento… Sonrió…

- Será mejor que comamos el postre en la sala – aumentando la distancia entre ambos

- Si – dijo vagamente, al parecer, él estaba tan perturbado como ella

Sirvió el pastel y un poco de té. Se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron una amena charla sobre cosas vagas y reían…en un momento el silencio los abordo y se miraron fijamente, su corazón latía lento y con fuerza… estaban muy cerca sin siquiera notarlo…

- Te quedo chocolate – dijo él de repente y coloco su mano cerca de su labio y se acerco... Posó los labios cálidos en esa parte y dijo - mmm...delicioso...

Ella lo miró con un millón de sensaciones distintas y sin pensarlo dos veces, y al tenerlo tan cerca, rozo sus labios, sintiendo un gran alivio en su intensa disputa interna y más aún al sentir que él no se movía. No pudo evitar suspirar en ese roce donde percibió tanto…

- Sí, es delicioso - dijo sin pensar

- Extremadamente delicioso - ronroneó él…y así tomo al fin sus labios con locura, en un beso pasional…saboreando cada parte de su boca, disfrutando cada roce de su lengua. Ella le rodeó el cuello y él la tomó de la cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Poco a poco la fue recostando en el cómodo sillón, pasando su mano por debajo de la blusa, para llegar a su sostén… Y ella, al contacto, se estremeció ¡Cuantas veces en aquella semana tormentosa no había imaginado todo eso! Y admitía, que era mucho mejor que en su imaginación, el contacto de él y la suave caricia que hacia mientras llegaba a sus pechos…esas caricias eran, deliciosamente tormentosas.

Dejo su boca para ponerle atención al cuello y dejo su pecho para llevar su mano al muslo descubierto por la falda.

- Sha…_**Shaoran**_– sonaba tan excitante que ella lo llamara por su nombre – No…¡Ah! – se arqueó contra el cuerpo de Shaoran al sentir la mano, trabajar hábilmente, en su intimidad.

Cada movimiento de sus manos eran simplemente maravillosos, e inconscientemente empezó a examinar su cuerpo por debajo de la ropa, haciéndolo sentir la misma locura por la que ella pasaba.

Saco su mano para llevarla a la blusa, la desabotonó rápida y ágilmente…la contemplo con admiración…

- …hermosa…- murmuro para luego desabrochar el sostén y ponerle atención a sus pechos, mientras más se arqueaba ella bajo suyo, más le molestaba el ahora apretado pantalón…

"_esto no es justo, él tiene todo puesto"_

Así entonces le quito la camisa, dejando al descubierto los músculos de su problemático alumno, encendiendo más su deseo por él. Esparció besos en su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello y recorrerlo hasta su oreja…mordisqueándola.

El placer se estaba haciendo insoportable, y ella lo notó, bajó su mano al pantalón y estaba desabrochando el cinturón cuando el timbre sonó una vez…una segunda ves…¡Un momento¡El timbre estaba sonando! Se pararon y "arreglaron" en cuestión de segundos.

Sacudió su cabeza un poco y acomodo el cabello con los dedos, encaminándose a la puerta y la entreabrió sólo un poco

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? – le dijo ella muy molesta, le habían interrumpido su fantasía echa realidad, y era el maldito vecino que siempre la miraba de esa manera tan repulsiva

- Bien, yo vine a invitarla a cenar – ella frunció más el ceño

- No… ya se lo he dicho cada noche… no quiero

- ¿Pero por qué no, linda? Podríamos pasar un buen rato – eso le llegó repulsivamente al cerebro, ese hombre era insoportable.

Eso era el colmo. ¿Había escuchado bien? Se puso de pie…

- Ya le dijo que no – dijo Shaoran, abriendo por completo la puerta – ¿Qué no entiende? La señora le dijo que NO – cerro la puerta en la cara del vecino. Sakura lo miraba con los ojos bien abierto - ¿¡Qué!? – Sakura le sonrió

- Gracias…_celoso_ – y mordió su labio al mirar que los dos primeros botones de la camisa de él habían quedado abiertos…Sólo reaccionó cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos y la hizo apoyarse en la pared, levantándole la pierna…el juego había empezado de nuevo…Le desabrocho nuevamente la camisa, mientras la respiración de Sakura se aceleraba más y más. Las manos de ella fueron a dar a los hombros de él, donde sintió las uñas clavarse, algo que lo excitó más. Besó y mordisqueo uno de sus pechos, mientras al otro le daba atención con su mano…

Ella jadeaba y repetía su nombre…nuevamente volvió a sus labios, mientras que las manos de ella bajaron a su cinturón, se detuvo viéndolo fijamente con el fuego en la mirada y lo beso arrebatándole el aliento… Lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hasta su habitación temporal, donde le quito los pantalones y prácticamente lo arrojo a la cama poniéndose sobre él. Le beso el cuello mientras las manos de Shaoran recorrían su cuerpo. Como ella ya se había desecho de la falda, él tenía el completo recorrido de aquellas torneadas piernas, las que acarició insistentemente…ella le mordió el labio

- …te…necesito… - le dijo entre sus labios…él sonrió y la beso salvajemente dando la vuelta y quedando sobre ella

- eres hermosa… - le dijo antes de sacarle la última prenda que faltaba y la que le impedía el camino a la gloría, pero no la penetró de inmediato, si no que, la torturo con su mano, haciendo que ella se arqueara y jadeara de placer…

- ¡Aaah! – le provocó el primer orgasmo, le sonrío y espero que abriera los ojos, la imagen de placer combinada con inocencia le hizo perder la cabeza, y tomo nuevamente su boca…haciendo que el placer volviera a ella.

Él era lo mejor que le había pasado desde que se caso y no lo desaprovecharía… se sentía tan excitada que pensó en darle algo a él para que pasara por el mismo desquicie que ella. Cuando sintió el peso de él abandonarle un poco se giro, quedando encima y lo beso con locura en los labios marcando un camino por su boca, su oreja, su cuello, su pecho, abdomen y finalmente a su amigo erecto…lo tomo con sus manos y lo beso lentamente, escuchándolo ahogar un gemido, y sonrió para luego introducirlo en su boca, saciándolo por completo y volviéndolo loco.

Una vez hubo sentido la total liberación de aquella agradable tensión, se dispuso a tomar aire…pues esto estaba recién empezando. Noto que ella como había bajado hasta aliviar a ese amigo, venía subiendo por el mismo camino y de la misma forma, sólo que esta vez, incluso, se detenía un poco y mordisqueaba o pasaba la lengua, fue inevitable entonces, que demostrara nuevamente el placer en una erección.

Llego a su boca y la beso, mientras la acomodaba bajo suyo y con una mano iba a comprobar si ella estaba lista para recibirlo, mas no pudo evitar, volver a entretenerse entremedio de esos rizos de placer.

- …No…- jadeaba Sakura - …esta vez, te quiero sentir – le dijo a penas conteniendo el placer y mordiéndole el labio inferior. Shaoran no pudo más que aceptar tremenda invitación, con delicadeza se acomodó entre las piernas abiertas de Sakura. La penetro lentamente, y ella se arqueaba del placer en tan delicada caricia…

"_**También es mi primera vez." **_

"_**Tuve sexo mil veces, pero nunca hice el amor"**_

Cuando los cuerpos estuvieron unidos completamente se miraron a los ojos, jade y chocolate hacían la extraña combinación perfecta, mezcla de ternura, deseo, amor, placer…Empezó el baile de los cuerpos, ella le rodeo la cintura con las piernas para lograr tenerlo tan dentro de sí como pudiera. Se besaban y jadeaban. Cuando sintió Shaoran que perdería la cabeza, si no llegaba al deseado orgasmo, acelero sus envestidas que fueron igualmente respondidas…pronto llegaría al clímax, tomó las manos de la castaña entre las suyas, y las llevo unidas por sobre la cabeza de ésta…así en una última embestida, sintió como Sakura llegaba al orgasmo y no resistió la sensación de los músculos apretándolo internamente y también el llego al clímax…

…_y la imagen de aquellas manos unidas, representó más que cualquier caricia…_

Luego de un rato, separaron sus cuerpos y él se recostó junto a ella, abrazándola.

Ella se recargó en su pecho, se sentía realmente bien y, en ese momento, no le importaba el hecho de que él fuera su problemático alumno, sólo le interesaba que era él el único en toda su vida con quien se había sentido mujer y amada a la vez.

En esa posición escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, los cuales aún eran veloces, tal como los pensamientos en su mente…

Hasta que el sueño los venció y lo último en lo que reparo fue en sentir las manos del castaño acariciándole la espalda, de una manera que ella no conocía

Se despertó temprano en la mañana, un rayo de sol apuntaba a su cara. Se sintió extraña, el cuerpo que transmitía calor ya no estaba junto a ella... Palpo a su alrededor con los ojos cerrados. Nada. Se sentó ¿Había sido un sueño? Se levanto rápidamente a buscarlo... Definitivamente, no estaba e ningún lugar de la casa. Volvió a su cama y se sentó, fue cuando reparo en la nota que estaba en la almohada con ¿Un pétalo de cerezo?

Tomó la nota y la leyó.

"_Sakura:_

_Te preguntaras por qué me he ido sin siquiera despedirme, pero el hecho de que despertaras y que reflexionaras lo ocurrido y dijeras: "todo fue un error ", no creo que sea lo mejor. Así que por eso me fui…y lamento haber perturbado la paz de tu matrimonio._

_p.d Es curioso como ese pequeño pétalo me hizo entender cosas de las que pensé que podría huir toda mi vida._

_Shaoran Li."_

Tomo la nota y se la colocó en el pecho. Aún sentía el olor de Shaoran en su cuerpo y en la cama. Sonrió como adolescente, tomo la nota y el pétalo, y los metió entre medio de un diario privado que tenía de niña... Miro con amor el pétalo antes de cerrar el diario y guardarlo nuevamente... ¿Podría un niño de tan solo 17 años entregarle lo que su marido no podía?

Lo que sintió al hacer el amor con Shaoran nunca antes lo había sentido. Entonces, estaba más que claro, no fue sólo sexo.

_Continuará…._

_¡DEJEN REV!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Como un Imán**

"**Por: la pervertida Fanny & la pervertida Camili"**

Viernes…Sábado y Domingo.

El reloj empezó a sonar y fue apagado de inmediato. Llevaba despierto cerca de media hora…el Lunes había llegado. Sin expresión alguna se levanto, era la primera vez en su vida que había deseado que un lunes llegara, pero eso no quitaba lo nervioso que estaba.

Llegó a su casa la madrugada del sábado, había escrito una nota y le había dejado aquel pétalo…realmente no quería escucharla decir "todo fue un error"…No después de lo que hicieron. Sin ponerse sentimental, era la mejor experiencia que había tenido, sabía más no reconocía, que era porque había sido más que sólo sexo. Él, por primera vez, había hecho el amor. Y no se arrepentía, pero nada era color de rosa. Ella era mayor que él, estaba casada, no había usado protección, y por si fuera poco, había disfrutado cada momento.

Enjuago su castaño cabello bajo la regadera, sólo esperaba que ella pensara, y sintiera, igual que él. Salió de la ducha, se secó y vistió con el uniforme de la escuela, tomo su mochila: con los cuadernos de cada asignatura, y su saco, pues el tiempo estaba helando, anunciando la llegada pronta del invierno.

Tomo desayuno, como nunca lo hacía. Y salió camino al colegio…sí, fue a pie, como tampoco nunca lo hacía. De manos en el bolsillo y mochila al hombro partió rumbo a la escuela.

Recordó en el camino, la piel suave de Sakura y sonrió. Todo en ella era perfecto. Recordó también, que ese día la vería a primera hora, le tocaba Ciencias.

Llegó a la hora a la entrada de la escuela y suspiró nervioso. A paso seguro entró a su sala, el bullicio era el de siempre, no prestó atención y se dispuso llegar a su puesto, se sentó y dejo la mochila en el puesto mientras perdía su mirada en la ventana junto a él.

- Pero que pensativo llegaste, _lobito _

¡No podía ser¿Qué hacía Arisa en clases? Tragó en seco, estaba ahí con su faldita del uniforme, bien arriba de la rodilla y sentada en la mesa de él, dándole la amplia vista de las piernas. Trago en seco.

- ¿ …A…Arisa…? – hablo nerviosamente. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qué pasa, lobito? – hablaba mientras, en la posición que estaba, se le acercaba al oído y cruzaba su pierna - Te esperé el viernes en la noche…pero no llegaste – todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. No podía ser que Arisa estuviera ahí y menos en este momento. Sintió que ella le mordía la oreja y colocaba una mano en su pecho

- ¿Qué te parece en el descanso…en el cuarto de los implementos de gimnasia? - la sangre se le congelo, ni una palabra salía de su garganta, intentó alejarla, pero ningún músculo le respondía…en ese momento y en esa comprometedora situación, notó que el timbre ya había sonado, pues en la puerta la mujer de mirada esmeralda entraba con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que se borró al toparse con la situación de Shaoran. El castaño tembló al notar como fruncía el ceño…y en un, dos por tres, estaba parado alejándose de Arisa. La pelirroja por su parte lo miro extrañada, y vio que el castaño miraba hacia delante…¿Quién era la mujer que estaba entrando? Se paró y "bajo" su falda, yéndose a sentar a su pupitre, el castaño volvió a su puesto, con la mirada baja…sin saber porqué, se sentía basura.

- Buenos días, jóvenes – dijo la castaña al frente, con el ceño fruncido, su mirada paseaba e la pelirroja al castaño y viceversa – Pueden tomar asiento – el ruido de las sillas al moverse fue claro.

(SA)

Se sentía furiosa, con él y con ella…todo el maldito fin de semana suspiro como chiquilla de 15 enamorada por primera vez ¡Y con qué se encontraba al llegar el lunes por la mañana! Conque "ese amorcito" estaba coqueteando con una mocosa que llevaba la falda más corta del planeta tierra…

Se sacó su abrigo y lo colgó en la silla…llevaba un suéter de botones y los dos primeros desabrochados, el suéter se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo, nada muy apretado, pero tampoco suelto, sino, más bien, lo exacto para curvar su figura a la perfección. Y traía una falda que mostraba sus piernas y caía graciosamente.

El ahogado gemido de los varones lo noto, y sonrió…El castaño había fruncido el ceño…_"¿Celoso de nuevo?"_ Si a él le gustaba jugar sucio, pues a ella también. Rodeó la mesa y se sentó por delante en ella, tomo la lista y cruzó la pierna. De repente llego a un nombre en especial.

- Akihiro Arisa

- Presente, profesora – Sakura levantó su vista de la lista al escuchar el silbido de algún hombre…se topo con la pelirroja, que sonreía coquetamente a uno de sus compañeros ¿No que le coqueteaba a Shaoran?…Por un momento se sintió aliviada, puede que Shaoran nada aya tenido que ver…pero mejor no confiarse.

- ¿Es nueva, señorita Akihiro? – preguntó cautelosamente, mientras dio una rápida mirada al castaño, él, se notaba tenso y nervioso. Sonrió, lo haría sufrir un poco.

- No, profesora – respondió ella cruzando una pierna, mientras los varones presentes sólo disfrutaban de la vista - Varios me conocen _perfectamente_ – entonces la pelirroja fijo su vista en el castaño, a Sakura eso le pareció una clara declaración de "él, por ejemplo, se acostó conmigo el fin de semana" Gruño en su interior, cómo detestaba a la pelirroja.

- Bien – dijo seca y continuo con la lista…llego a ese nombre.

- Li _Shaoran_ – no hubo respuesta - ¿De nuevo no contestará a la lista, joven Li? – preguntó alzando una ceja – Si bien, usted me informó de no hacerlo nunca, le aclaré que en mi clase lo haría ¿No? – El castaño la miraba nerviosamente…

- Aquí estoy, _profesora_ – le dio el placer de mostrarle los ojos ámbar solo un momento, porque luego los escondió avergonzado. Continuo con la lista y llego hasta el último, dejo la lista a un lado y se paro, caminado lentamente entre los pasillos que quedan de la separación de los bancos.

- La última clase les deje un trabajo ¿Lo hicieron?

- ¡Sí! – se escucho al unísono a un grupo de jóvenes

- Perfecto, dejaré en la pizarra los ejercicios a hacer y las páginas que deben leer para un taller corto que harán con su pareja de al lado. Mientras recibo en orden de lista sus trabajos. Y por haberlo hecho serán 0.5 décimas para el examen.

Se escucho el entusiasmo de algunos y el no entusiasmo de aquellos que no lo habían hecho…Sonrió y se escuchó el típico murmullo cuando los jóvenes hablan. Empezó entonces a anotar lo antes dicho en la pizarra. Una vez termino, tomo asiento y los llamó por lista, llego al joven antes de Arisa…

- ¿Su trabajo? – preguntó alzando una ceja

- Pues…yo…es que…- el joven estaba muy nervioso, ella colocó mejor cara - ¿Podría, por favor, permitirme traérselo mañana? – dijo el joven avergonzado

- Esta bien, pero sólo obtendrás 0.3 décimas ¿Esta claro?

- ¡Sí, muchas gracias! – exclamó el joven feliz. Y les comento a sus compañeros…llegó Arisa a la mesa y su cara se puso seria.

- Ni me molesto en preguntar si trajo su trabajo – dijo sin mirarla a la cara

- No sabía… - dijo con voz "superior" Sakura frunció el ceño y la miró

- ¿No pretenderá que le dé plazo hasta mañana?

- ¡Claro! Lo hizo con mi compañero… - Sakura sonrió

- Su compañero viene a clases, señorita. Eso le da más posibilidades.

- Mire…_profesora_ – le hablo despectivamente, apoyando ambas manos en la mesa – Si no me deja traerle el trabajo mañana, la acuso al Director de coquetear con los alumnos – el silencio en la clase se hizo sepulcral, todos miraban la discusión

- ¿Coquetear con los alumnos? – repitió Sakura – Mire señorita Akihiro, puede ir a legar hasta donde el mismo Papa. En lo que a mí concierne, no he coqueteado con ningún alumno – sintió sobre sí la mirada chocolate, la ignoró…como pudo – En cambio, bien podría yo acusarla a usted – la pelirroja la miro dudosa – Coquetear con los alumnos en clase no es permitido, tampoco lo es usar ese atuendo de…mujersuela que trae puesto y mucho menos comentar delante de un profesor que uno de sus compañeros se acuesta con usted – el ¡OH! que se formó en el curso fue unánime…la pelirroja furiosa tomó sus cosas y se marchó dando un portazo, nuevamente se hizo el silencio

- Si alguien quiere salir a "consolarla" tiene el permiso – dijo mirando, principalmente, a Shaoran, el cual no pudo más que esconder el rostro. – Bien, continúen la clase.

($SH)

"La clase de ciencias" Jamás recordaría que fuera de esa manera: el ambiente pesado, y ella lo miraba feo. Se sentía como un idiota por no haber hecho a un lado a Arisa, pero, pensándolo bien, Sakura estaba celosa, lo que significaba, que tal vez sí estuviera interesada en él y no sólo como el chico con el que paso una noche o el alumno problema, y eso era algo que le gustaba.

Tenía que hablar con ella y decirle cuanto necesitaba sentir su piel de nuevo cerca de él... el sabor de su boca... Lo tenía como loco y apenas faltaban un par de minutos para el descanso. Tenía que hablar con ella, ya no soportaba un segundo más con esos bichos llenándole la cabeza de ideas y sentimientos en los que no quería pensar… salió de su salón sin decir nada como era su costumbre, a excepción de esa clase, siempre hacia eso, pero era Matemáticas la clase en la que iba mejor ¿Cómo era posible que esa profesora sé aya penetrado en él al punto de hacerle faltar a Matemáticas?.

($SA)

Salía de la oficina del director más que furiosa ¡Esa maldita escuincla - zorra le había llenado la cabeza con porquerías al director! Si es que al estúpido panzón le cabrían más porquerías. Arisa le había dicho al director que ella se la pasaba contoneándose de un lado a otro con su caminar sexy y que aprobaba solo a los alumnos que le gustaban y cosas por el estilo, JA, esa niña no contaba con que el director era uno de los tantos que babeaba por ella, así que lo manejo fácilmente y cada vez que recordaba sus palabras se reía internamente

"Siento mucho que le vinieran a decir esas cosas de mí, pero tengo que decirle que fue mal informado... Aquella señorita (conteniéndose para no decirle zorra) no asiste a clases y quería tener una buena calificación sólo porque ella lo decía, y le dije que no, porque ni siquiera asistía a mis clases, informándole que le daría aviso a usted, pero ella se limito a decir: Ese viejo panzón no me puede hacer nada, es más inepto que cualquier otro profesor de cuarta de los que están en esta escuela" 

La cara del director se distorsionó tanto, que hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reír en su cara.

Llego a su oficina y entro sin siquiera prestar atención a su alrededor, colocando la cabeza sobre la puerta ya cerrada, a la cual le dio una patada tan fuerte que hasta ella sintió un estremecimiento... su corazón se detuvo al sentir aquellos brazos que había grabado en su memoria aquella noche tormentosa y realmente encantadora... Se giro y lo único que vio fue a Shaoran Li acercándosele y besarla con locura, en la que se perdió por un momento para luego caer en su realidad y sentir aquel enojo que sintió al verle coqueteando con aquella mocosa, como pudo lo empujó y le golpeó el rostro con fuerza.

Notó como poco a poco en la mejilla del castaño se marcaba su mano, la de la cachetada. Y sólo por un momento se tentó para disculparse, mas no lo hizo y frunció marcadamente el ceño, para pasar junto a Shaoran y llegar a su silla…pero no se sentó.

- ¿Qué pretendes¡Que me acueste contigo para luego verte en clases con otra! – dijo enojada – Mira, Shaoran Li, que no hayas querido escuchar el sábado que esto fue un error, hoy lo oirás, fue un error. – dijo cortante y fría, sentándose en su silla. Él aún seguía de espaldas, y al darse vuelta, la mirada ámbar la penetro. 

- Sabes que no es cierto – le dijo dando pasos y acortando la distancia, sin embargo, aún existía el escritorio de por medio, para suerte de una y frustración de otro. – Y no me verás nunca con otra…No después de lo que paso entre nosotros. 

- ¡JA¿Y lo de hoy? – hablo sin pensar…Shaoran sonrió de medio lado, perfecto, se había delatado. 

- Sakura, no seas celosa – le dijo en un susurro 

- No me trates como si tú y yo fuéramos algo más que… 

La interrumpieron los labios del castaño, insistentes. Su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabezas, volvía a ella nuevamente el deseo… 

Lo tomó de los castaños cabellos para atraerlo más a ella, y abrió su boca permitiendo que Shaoran introdujera la lengua, explorándola. Volvió en sí cuando sintió que Shaoran la alzaba y la acostaba en la mesa, con él encima y sus hábiles manos (como muy bien recordaba ella) empezaban un peligroso camino por sus muslos… 

- No… - intentó detenerlo cuando él empezaba a desabrochar su suéter, él poco caso hizo y ella lo detuvo con su mano. En esa posición se miraron – Esto…no puede – y Shaoran la beso 

- No lo repitas, por favor – le dijo dejando sus labios para volver a mirarla – No sé si esto es correcto o no…Pero quiero intentarlo…me gustas 

El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir fuertemente, las palabras del castaño se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, pero entonces recordó la mirada que le dio la pelirroja en clases…esa mirada que se interpretaba como: "Me acosté con él el fin de semana". El enfado volvió. Lo alejo para ponerse de pie y Shaoran la miraba desconcertado 

- Seguro a todas le dices lo mismo – le dijo seria y acomodándose la ropa y el cabello – No me mires así, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo – Shaoran aún no le entendía y ella lo notó - ¿Arisa Akihiro, te recuerda algo? 

- Ella no significa nada para mí…Es que entre ella y yo hay…cierta…amistad – intento explicar Shaoran. La castaña lo miró alzando una ceja 

- ¿Amistad¡¡Llamas AMISTAD a que ella te mire cómo queriendo desnudarte e informándole a todo el mundo que te acostaste con ella el fin de semana!! – se desahogo al fin, necesitaba sacarse esa maldita rabia de saber que después de acostarse con ella se fue a los brazos de esa zorra. 

- Sakura – la llamo Shaoran y ella se perdió en el intenso de los ámbar de él –no me acosté con ella este fin de semana – pestañeo un par de veces ¿Había oído bien? – Te lo prometo – dijo desconcertándola. Entonces, él sonrió – Eres una celosa posesiva. No puedes permitirte el privarme a las demás mujeres – ella alzó una ceja – Alcanzó para todas…¿No? - la carcajada de Shaoran fue agradable, entonces ahí comprendió, y sonrió también 

- Tonto – le dijo dando un golpe suave al brazo de él. Y él ya la tenía nuevamente acorralada 

- Pero así y todo, te gusto – la tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos y la besó salvajemente, haciendo que ella apoyara la espalda en el mueble, provocando la caída de unas cosas, más de las que ya anteriormente ocupaban el piso. Ella se dejó llevar por el momento…pero al rato lo detuvo 

- No…aquí no – le susurro al oído, escuchó el gruñido que emitió, y sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior 

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! 

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sin entender, él volvió a gruñir y la beso, para luego dejar que se pusiera de pie y se arreglara, mientras él recogía lo que "casualmente" cayo. – Shaoran, tenemos que hablar 

- Lo sé… - dijo él para suspirar y sentarse en un pequeño pero cómodo sillón que tenía la oficina, y ella se sentó junto a él. Esa charla sería determinante. 

Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno dijo nada. 

- Esto terminara por dañarnos a ambos – dijo ella por fin – Yo estoy – ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo

- Casada – le dijo él

- Sí…casada – con resentimiento en su voz… ni siquiera noto cuando se recostó en el pecho de Shaoran

- ¿Acaso no eres feliz? – le dolía siquiera preguntarlo, pero tenia que saber… la acariciaba el cabello cerrando los ojos y solo escuchando su voz

- ¡Claro que no¡Cómo se va ser feliz en un matrimonio arreglado!

- ¿Arreglado?

- Si, mi padre lo arregló con él y pues…- la chicharra sonó, dando aviso que las clases comenzaban y él parecía no querer moverse – ¿No piensas ir a clases?

- No – ella levantó la vista – No me mires así… sabes que eso a mi no me importa. Además tu y yo tenemos algo que arreglar – le dijo sonriendo

- Bien… tu y yo sabemos que esto no funcionara… no tenemos futuro – el la beso efusivamente en los labios haciéndola callar

- Eso no importa – la besó de nuevo – Yo solo quiero estar contigo el tiempo que sea posible… ¡Qué no te has dado cuenta de que me tienes como loco! Y no es solo por lo hermosas que eres… tienes todo lo que a mí me gusta, y todo de lo que he escapado, pero no me interesa, porque quiero estar contigo…así que disfrutemos mientras dure – le dijo susurrarte en el oído haciéndola estremecer – ¿Qué dices, Sakura?

- Bien – ¡Qué podía hacer¿Negarse a aquella persona que le esta enseñando lo que es vivir… a aquella persona que le enseño lo que era placer, aunque fuera más joven que ella? Y, aunque fuera su problemático alumno, eso ya no le importaba… él era capaz de apagar su conciencia con tan solo una maldita sonrisa…

- Entonces, no se diga más. Tu y yo disfrutaremos todo lo que se pueda el uno del otro – le acaricio la mejilla, solo Dios sabía cuanto la había extrañado el fin de semana y eso que solo estuvieron una noche juntos – ¡Sakura! – dijo con vehemencia, antes de besarla de nuevo…

Su mano bajo de su mejilla a su cuello entrelazándose con los cabellos castaños y haciéndole leves caricias mientras se extasiaba con su boca… sonrió ampliamente al sentir la delicada mano de Sakura en su rostro, acariciándolo y recorriendo cada parte de él. Su mano descendió más… acariciando su espalda… sus caderas… sus muslos y giro quedando sobre ella, en aquel sillón dentro de la pequeña oficina, desabotono el suéter con calma, esa calma que no parecía poseer el viernes cuando casi le arranca la ropa cegado por el deseo… metió una mano bajo la blusa sin dejar de besarla y acaricio sus pechos por encima del sostén haciéndola estremecer de las maravillosas sensaciones que le provocaba… dejo su boca para besar su cuello, marcando pequeños círculos con su lengua… se escucharon golpes en la puerta, pero ambos estaban tan ensimismados el uno con el otro que no parecían escuchar.

- Señora Kimatzu – Sakura reacciono al escuchar aquella voz patética que le recordaba a su marido y que no podía ser de otra persona que del director…

- Es ese panzón – dijo con molestia y en un susurro. Shaoran tubo que contener la de risa, ella era simplemente maravillosa – ¡No te puede ver aquí!

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Por tu amiguita¿No lo recuerdas? – con molestia ante el recuerdo – Fue a llenarle la cabeza de porquería a ese panzón – Shaoran no sabía en donde meter la cabeza, por alguna razón le pesaba mucho que ella le reprochara algo, pero le encantaba que se pusiera celosa – Escóndete bajo el escritorio – le dijo mientras chequeaba que todo en ella estuviera en orden… él hizo lo pedido y ella abrió la puerta antes de inspeccionar por última vez el lugar.

- ¡Pensé que no estaba! – le dijo el director, empezando a sonreír algo que no le sentaba bien

- Estaba revisando unas cosas ¿Se le ofrece algo?

- En primer lugar, vine porque mi informaron que no fue a su clase – recorría con la vista cada parte de la profesora

- Sí, es que tengo aún muchos exámenes que el antiguo profesor dejó sin revisar y pues la clase pasada adelantamos bastante – lo dijo con mucha seguridad, tanta, que casi se convence así misma. Camino a su asiento – ¿Se le ofrece algo más? – se sentó y pudo sentir el cuerpo de Shaoran muy cerca de ella, lo que le puso algo nerviosa

- Creo que… Sí, en segundo lugar venía porque usted y yo no quedamos en nada respecto al viaje – se sentó en un extremo del escritorio, donde por suerte, no se podía ver al problemático alumno

- Es cierto… - un escalofrío le recorrió la espina al sentir las manos de Shaoran acariciándole las piernas, tomo fuerza para no decir nada y seguir cortante con aquel panzón – ¿Qué me había mencionado que era?

- Una excursión. Como profesora de Ciencias, les podrá enseñar del mundo marino y me pareció correcto que usted se encargara de eso – el director pareció querer coquetear con ella, pero ella fijo su vista en los papeles en su escritorio. Tenía ganas de darle una patada a su "tormento" aya abajo, que en ese instante le hacia honor a su apodo – Quisiera que les informara mañana sobre el viaje, para que vayan viendo las opciones – Sakura parecía ya no escuchar nada, puesto que Shaoran como pudo le hizo separar las piernas y acariciaba muy sugestivamente su intimidad, habiendo bajado un poco su ropa interior.

- Es te… - trago en seco, se le hacía muy difícil hablar – Por supuesto – tratando de no sonar como pensaba que se escuchaba cuando estaba en el borde de un orgasmo, más aún cuando Shaoran marcó un camino de su pierna hasta donde estaba su intimidad, atormentándola con pequeños y mojados besos que le hacían querer más. Mordió su labio inferior con urgencia de no dar un grito, agradecía el no estar viéndole la cara al panzón, si no se haría ideas de lo que no era. Pero él sí la alcanzó a ver y se sintió ampliamente complacido pensando en que ella cedería ante él.

- Y si todo sale bien, a lo mejor se repite – con un tono supuestamente seductor, que más bien parecía un grito desesperado por morir pronto. Sin embargo, ella no tenía la cabeza para pensar en las perversas ideas de ese tipo… sólo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía la lengua de Shaoran explorando cada parte de su entrepierna.

- Probablemente – dijo con dificultad… el tormento seguía jugando con ella, mientras le acariciaba las piernas, lo que la hacía enloquecer, y sin poder evitarlo deslizo una mano bajo el escritorio y acaricio la cabellera castaña, aferrándola…supo que él sonreía, pudo sentirlo, y más cuando aumento la velocidad de su exploración…

Su respiración se acelero un poco, sin poder evitarlo…

- ¿Se siente bien? – le pregunto el director – Es que se ve como si tuviera fiebre – en realidad, si se le veía preocupado.

- De… - hizo una pausa, sentía ganas de gritar como nunca y solo pudo apretar su puño – De hecho, sí, me siento mal – tratando de sonar afligida y no excitada. _"Fiebre"_ ¡Sí, cómo no! Tenía calentura, pero no precisamente, por estar enferma

- Creo que lo mejor será que se vaya a su casa – le dijo el Director, mientras salía de la oficina y cerraba la puerta tras él. Fue entonces cuando Shaoran le dio un leve mordisco

- ¡Ah! – ya no pudo contenerse más y él se detuvo, pensando que los habían descubierto, pero se sintió satisfecho cuando ella abrió más sus piernas y le jaló para que siguiera, él así lo hizo hasta que la escucho gemir de nuevo. La bajo al piso donde le subió completamente la falda a la cintura y le quito la ropa interior, besando y lamiendo libremente cada parte de ella… la excitación en ambos era casi insoportable… dejo su entrepierna para ir a sus senos, no sin casi arrancarle la blusa… los beso, lamió y acaricio hasta sentir que se arqueaba bajo su cuerpo… Él tampoco aguantaba más el placer, desabrocho su pantalón y mientras besaba sus labios con fervor penetro en ella, aliviando un poco el deseo de ambos… y con el vaivén de sus cuerpos se entregaron por segunda vez…en el piso de aquella oficina.

_Continuará…._

Esperamos que este capitulo les guste y que sigan dejando sus comentarios, muchas gracias por sus hermosos rev y lamentamos el no contestarlos antes 

Liaxlefou  


Jeje creo que entonces si sirvió de algo tanta perversión, tu novio nos l agradecerá de por vida :D te enviamos un saludo y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirnos y darnos tu opinión un beso chaito

KibumiWong  


Bueno no es que te consideremos una pervertida pero ciertamente lo eres :P jejeje es broma jeje te mandamos un saludo y no dejes de dejar tus comentarios

Verito.S  


Jeje me alegra muchísimo que te guste jeje y el lemon todo es producto de la unión de dos mentes pervertidas, pero solo de las mentes ok jejeje espero sigas leyéndonos y dejando tus comentarios y dudas respecto a esta historia te enviamos un saludo

Sei August9  


Jaja bueno no es tan pronto como quisiera, pero solo tenemos 6 capitulo9s terminados así que en lo que hacemos los demás debemos crearnos tiempo jeje un beso

Micaela  


Eso no es justo yo quería mis 50 hojas…

No es justo jeje pero en fin nos alegra mucho que dejes tu comentario y si te quiero y solo por eso te perdono xD que tanto te a dicho mi hermana, espero que no sean cosas malas jeje bueno un beso luego platicamos

HaRuNo-SaMy  


Hola hola jeje que bueno que te gusto el cap y si fue algo pronto, pero así salio de la desquiciada mente de la editora y fanny jeje espero sigas leyendo como todos los otros jeje bueno adiós besos

hoshiharu  


. gracias por las felicitaciones esperamos que te sigan gustando un beso

naths  


Jeje si se que la hisotoria esta algo loca y lo del vecino metiche no me ahabia pasado por la cabeza le preguntare a cami si a ella si jeje y lo de los comentarios no había contestado, pero yo suelo contestarlos todos jeje aunque me tardo mucho en contestar pero lo ago jeje y eso te lo podrán decir las personas que lee otros de mis fics y me dejan sus rev también no había contestado por que esa es una parte que no tenias arreglada cami y yo, pero como sentí feo de no contestar a nadie decidí que ya era hora de hacerlo así que los próximos le tocara a cami contestarlos te mando un beso enorme que estés bien chaito

MaKAkiSs  


Espero que sigas con vida se que nos retrasamos, pero aquí esta el cap un beso enorme

Angel Zafiro  


Como ya había dicho lo del vecino chismoso no lo había pensado jeje esperoq que cami si, por que con eso del karma y mi vida conflictiva ni tiempo, pero en fin jeje me alegra mucho que te guste y que nos dejes tu hermoso rev , espero lo sigas haciendo un beso enorme

Beatriz Ventura  


Es muy cierto jeje esta que quema con decirte que antes de subirlo lo lei y casi me avergüenzo jejeje espero que siga siendo de tu agrado te mandamos un beso

chouri  


Jeje creo que no debes preocuparte de salir de casa ya que como no actualizo tan seguido como quisiera pues no te costara mucho trabajo seguir el fic te mandamos un beso y espero que la gente piadosa este cerca…

Hikaru La Britachiin  


Si el director panzon es patetico jejej gracias por dejarnos tu comentario un beso…

DiosaGalaxy  


Creo que no fue muy pronto jeje esperamos que tengas paciencia jeje y que te siga gustando el fic besos

Rosh bernal  


Si demoramos lo se, pero ahí razones buenas de por medio tosi te mando un beso cuídate mucho

Ana  


Claro que lo continuaremos un beso

sumomo28  


Mmm creo que todos los que leen este fic lo son jajajaja pero no me quejo yo también soy una pervert

NOKUSA SAN  


¡el sexo es lo mejor! Y si se habran dado cuenta y por ello este cap espero te guste un beso

darkmaho  


E aquí la contestación a tu pregunta… están más que calientes no entiendo como es que no se asan aun jejej un beso

Piwy  


Jeje no te lo imaginabas o si jejej espero siga siendo de tu agrado te enviamos un beso chaito

Bien un disculpa a los que dejaron sus comentarios en los capitulos anteriores si ven doble el nik es por que dejaron varios comentarios un beso y gracias, de ahora en adelante si contestaremos

Rosh bernal, Beatriz Ventura, Sweetly.Nekko, switchblades, chouri, WendyP, DiosaGalaxy, Iyen Kinoli, sak li, HaRuNo-SaMy,juchiz, Ann,Angel Zafiro, Sei August9, Piwy, Rosh bernal, LMUndine, yukyme, Iyen Kinoli, Iyen Kinoli, aniita, Anna, Has been taken, Angel Zafiro, chouri, Rosh bernal, Sei August9, Angel Zafiro, Esmeraldy, johanna-Ikari


	6. Chapter 6

Como un Imán

**Como un Imán**

"**Por: La pervertida de Fanny & su pervertida Editora"**

La luz se colaba por la ventana, dando aviso que la mañana llegaba.

Él ahí recostado, acariciando el rostro de la persona a su lado, sonriendo como muy pocas veces lo hacia, o más bien, como hace mucho que no lo hacia… casi no había dormido, solo observándola e imaginando un sin fin de cosas que jamás pensó siquiera llegar a anhelar. Recordaba los sucesos del día anterior, cuando prácticamente se fugaron de las clases, luego pasaron toda la tarde en su apartamento, donde para su suerte, Eriol no estaba, aún no regresaba de su viaje y conociéndolo, dudaba que regresa pronto.

Siguió observándola, ella aún estaba recargada en su pecho, mientras él jugaba con su cabello… Miro su reloj y dispuso despertarla…le beso con cuidado el rostro, pero ella parecía tener el sueño muy pesado, pues no despertaba… le beso los labios con un poco más de intensidad, hasta que ella respondió al gesto capturando su labio inferior en un leve mordisco…que lo enloqueció…

- Buenos días – le dijo él susurrando

- Buenos días – algo sonrojada, por primera vez en su vida se sentía feliz… él la beso arrebatándole el aliento y acariciado su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sabanas, e ignorando el molesto sonido de su despertador

- ¡Buenos días! Ya es hora de levantarse – se escucho antes de que la puerta se abriera abruptamente – Llegaras tarde si n… - era Eriol que al verlos puso cara de sorpresa – Creo que mejor me voy – sonrió nerviosamente antes de salir, no podía creerlo, Shaoran le había dicho tantas veces que jamás llevaría a nadie y lo primero que veía por la mañana al llegar, era a él con una chica que le pareció familiar, claro que vestida y sin las sabanas encima, tal vez lo recordaría…

- ¿Quién era? – pregunto claramente apenada y tratando de taparse lo mayormente posible con la sabana

- Eriol – con algo de pesar pensando en los días de burla constante que se aproximaban – Pero no importa… - la beso salvajemente, algo que a ella le encantaba, pero (siempre tiene que haber un pero)

- Mi pequeño chocolate, es hora de alistarnos para el colegio – le dijo contra sus labios, sin siquiera reparar en lo primero que dijo

- Nunca me habían dicho así – le dijo él sonriente

- ¿Te molesta?

- ¡Claro que no! Lo que tu me digas me encanta – le ronroneo en su oído – Sobre todo, lo que me dices cuando te hago mía…

- ¡Shaoran! – lo alejo, sólo un poco y lo que él le permitió. Los dos sonrieron - Ya vamos o se hará tarde…y no creo que sea muy normal que lleguemos en el mismo auto

- Bien – con resignación, no sin antes robarle un beso.

(Sh)

Era todo tan extraño. Partiendo por despertar con ella entre los brazos hasta tener que explicarle a Eriol todo, lo bueno era que él los apoyó. Ahora era la hora de salida, sentía sobre sí las miradas extrañadas de todos, sobre todo porque había puesto atención en clases, a pesar de que no era Ciencias. Sonrió, esa mujer estaba cambiándolo…y no sabía por qué, pero ya la estaba amando.

Llegaba al estacionamiento cuando escucho el murmullo estudiantil…era ella. No la había visto desde que ella se había ido en la mañana a su casa para ducharse y cambiarse la ropa, claro, de haber sabido que iría con semejante atuendo la detiene antes de que llegara al colegio ¿Y se supone que hizo clases con ese vestido?. Frunció el ceño, tendría que hablar seriamente. Empezó el camino devuelta a la escuela, la esperaría en su oficina.

Entro sigilosamente a la oficina, procurando que nadie lo viese. Se sentó en el sillón de aquella oficina. Sintió al rato paso de tacón, de seguro era ella, se puso de pie…su sorpresa vino cuando escucho la voz del panzón del Director, como supuso lo haría pasar optó por esconderse bajo la mesa de ella, como la vez anterior.

- ¡Que hermosa esta el día de hoy! –

Shaoran no pudo más que contenerse las ganas de golpear al panzón cuando le escucho decir eso.

- Gracias, pero es mejor que se ahorre sus comentarios.

Por eso amaba a esa mujer, sabía poner en su lugar a los pervertidos. Continuó escuchando la conversación.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? – pregunto en forma fría la castaña.

- Yo venía a preguntar su respuesta sobre el viaje…

- ¡Ah es eso! – se acercó a la mesa – Por mi no hay problema, pero supongo iré con el curso al que hago clase ¿No?

¿Por qué se le hacía a Shaoran que esa pregunta era con una doble intención?

- Pues sí, es lo correcto – respondió el Director y Sakura sonrió.

- En ese caso no hay problema. – tomo asiento, fue cuando sintió una mano bajo suyo, casi grita, pero vio la melena castaña, y suspiro.

- ¿Le sucede algo?

- ¡Oh, no! – se acomodo bajo el asiento ¿Qué hacía él ahí? – Bueno ¿Eso era nada más? Es que aún no termino unas cosas y ya quiero irme a casa – trato de sonreír lo más normal posible.

- Eso nada más – nuevamente esa mirada a su escote en V del vestido, trato de taparse, ella se había puesto ese vestido negro con escote en V y un tajo en su pierna para provocar a Shaoran, no a ese pervertido Director. Lo vio salir, cuando cerro la puerta tras él, se puso en pie y fue a ponerle seguro, al darse vuelta el castaño se ponía en pie.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí? ¡Me diste un susto! – notó que Shaoran no la miraba precisamente a la cara, sino, más bien, aquel escote en V y el tajo de su pierna derecha, sonrió y levanto una ceja porque Shaoran frunció el ceño - ¿Hay algo que no te gusta en mi atuendo? – los ámbar de él chocaron con las esmeraldas de ella.

- Podría sacarte ese atuendo en un segundo – pronuncio esa frase con una voz tan grave que el cuerpo de Sakura reaccionó al instante, pero él aún mantenía el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa, qué te molesta? – él se le acercó y la tomo de la cintura, levantándola levemente, y la beso.

- Tu atuendo es el que me molesta, y como todos te habrán quedado mirando – hablo tan seriamente que Sakura sonrió.

- Eres un celoso – dijo contra su labio antes de besarlo nuevamente – Sólo tu me gustas, los demás, bien podrán mirar y se tendrán que quedar con las ganas – se soltó de su agarre y se fue a sentar mientras ordenaba los papeles del escritorio, él se sentó en el sofá.

- Me vuelves loco – dijo de repente, Sakura lo miro y le sonrió - ¿Almorzamos juntos?

- ¡Claro! En mi casa, ya ayer estuvimos en la tuya… - dijo lo último con un leve tono incitante que para Shaoran no paso desapercibido, no pudo más que sonreír, era ella lo que siempre había buscado sin saber que lo buscaba.

(Sa)

Al parecer, para Sakura, esa tarde sería magnífica.

Había preparado la cena y el postre. Syaoran pasaría por un par de películas antes de ir a su casa… Syaoran, él si que había entrado a su vida para cambiarlo todo… ahora ya no esperaba ansiosamente tener que trabajar horas extra, en lugar de eso esperaba ansiosamente la hora de verlo. Todo en él le gustaba; la forma en que la miraba lleno de deseo y a la vez algo que no sabría describir, pero que le daba confianza y un sentimiento de que a su lado todo andaría bien, la manera en que la tocaba cuidadosamente, procurando no hacerle daño y disfrutando, al igual que ella, del contacto, también esa única manera de hablarle que le alteraba cada sentido… El sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos y con molestia lo tomo para contestar, sin siquiera fijarse quien era…

- Hola – dijo bruscamente

- Hola, cariño… - esa voz, ella claramente la reconocía y le provoco que se disgustara más, pero no le convenía hacérselo notar

- Hola, _amor_- arrastrando las palabras

- Parece que te han hecho enojar - le dijo pacientemente su esposo al otro lado de la línea

- Si, es que – no sabia que decir – pedí una pizza y no llega – eso era lo mejor

- Ya veo – le dijo conforme – Te llame anoche y no contestaste – un tanto molesto

- Me quede dormida desde que llegue del trabajo y desperté hasta hoy muy temprano – perfecto, esa pregunta la esperaba desde que él dijo hola, y lo bueno es que había pensado en una respuesta desde que vio la llamada perdida por la mañana

- Ah… – no parecía muy contento por esa repuesta, pero sabía que si la presionaba ella podría colgarle, cuando estaban juntos era diferente nadie le colgaba – Bueno, solo llamaba para saber cómo estas – tratando de ser alegre

- Pues…estoy bien y con mucho trabajo

- Trabajo – dijo con algo de rencor – Siempre trabajo… ya te he dicho que no tienes porqué trabajar

- Y yo ya te he dicho que me aburro – con cansancio

- Bien, pero a veces trabajas demasiado y no te veo lo suficiente – con frustración aparente algo que a ella le lleno de orgullo, el hacer todo lo posible para no estar con él era un trabajo de tiempo completo, a excepción de esos dos magníficos meses que pasaría con Syaoran

- Ya lo sé, pero entiende que es algo que me gusta mucho – fingiendo cariño (en eso ya era experta)

- Esta bien, lo hablaremos cuando regrese

- Creo que será hasta después – escucho un pequeño gruñido al otro lado de la línea – Es que me toca guiar una excursión

- Entonces será hasta cuando llegues de esa "excursión" - le dijo muy enojado – Adiós, te amo – y colgó, al menos le había evitado el decirle te amo también.

El timbre sonó y su expresión cambio de una de molestia a la más ilusionada que nadie le había visto. Corrió a la puerta, no sin antes chequear que todo en su atuendo estuviera bien.

(Sh)

Jamás había estado así, no era normal… el sentir nervios por verla si ya habían compartido tanto, al abrirse la puerta sintió que la boca se le cayo al piso, ella traía aquel vestido negro, ajustado, con un escote de los mil Dioses, ese vestido con el que la había visto en el centro comercial, el cual levanto en él un gran interés por arrebatárselo…pero no todo era placer físico, se dijo, le gustaba pasar el tiempo con esa mujer. No era un asunto de necesitar tocarla, besarla o abrazarla…No, era algo distinto. Le gustaba escucharla hablar, conocer una inocencia que solo ella irradiaba, era la combinación perfecta de la niña y la mujer…

- ¡Shaoran!

- Mmm – ella lo miraba, analizándola.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto con inocencia, él le sonrió y la tomo de la cintura para besarla

- Mejor que nunca – respondió contra sus labios. Cierto olor llamo su atención - ¡Torta de chocolate! Mmm – ronroneo, y acerco su boca al oído de ella – No sabes las cosas que podemos llegar hacer con la torta de chocolate.

- Pervertido – le dijo ella con una sonrisa para soltarse de su agarre e ir a la cocina. Por su parte, Shaoran, cerró la puerta y se sacó su chaqueta. La siguió a la cocina.

La cena comenzó luego de un sin fin de besos y gracias a que Sakura si tenía hambre de comida. Estaban en el comedor charlando

- Llamo mi esposo – notó que los hombros al castaño se le tensaron

- ¿Sí? – no dejo de comer y tampoco la miro. - ¿Cuándo regresa?

- En dos meses…- fue entonces que capto la mirada ámbar. Había escuchado bien ¿Dos meses? Sonrió…

- Imposible…- pero ella hizo un si con la cabeza… - Dos meses entera para mí… - ambos sonrieron y se acercaron para besarse…Sakura fue quien detuvo el beso, cuando Shaoran lo intensificaba

- No… - dijo algo excitada - …El postre…- se alejo del castaño…ese hombre la volvía loca con solo acercársele.

Estaba ensimismada con una sonrisa pegada en la cara, los ojos le brillaban hermosamente y más con el contraste negro de aquel endemoniado vestido. Sí, la miraba desde la puerta de la cocina, cada movimiento, cada mueca. Estaba perdido, podría tener a esa mujer el resto de su vida y no se aburriría de contemplarla.

Se le acercó cuando cortaba la torta de chocolate. De espaldas a él la rodeo con sus brazos y le tomo la mano del cuchillo, cortando así también él. Con delicadeza besaba su cuello y parte de su oreja, la respiración de ella se acelero y la escucho suspirar y echar su cabeza hacia atrás, dando facilidad a que Shaoran mordisqueara su cuello. Con una de sus manos, la que no tenía la de Sakura y el cuchillo, saco parte de la torta de chocolate y la puso en el cuello de ella, para luego sacarlo con la boca. Sakura se arqueaba contra su cuerpo y no queriendo dejarlo sin disfrutar a él, tomo un poco de la torta y se giro en si misma quedando frente al castaño, subió su mano al nivel de los labios de él y por la comisura de los mismos esparció chocolate, paso la lengua por todo el chocolate no dejando que Shaoran capturara sus labios…lo haría desearla hasta que se lo pidiera.

Shaoran, en un arranque, la sentó en el mueble, haciendo a un lado la torta y el cuchillo. Ella tomo un poco de torta nuevamente en su dedo y lo lamió lentamente haciendo sonar la boca. El quiso capturar sus labios pero no lo dejo, poniendo en la boca de él su dedo, el mismo del chocolate, él sin más se lo metió a la boca y una vez acabada la torta ella saco más, la que esparció por el cuello del castaño…aprovecho entonces, de mordisquearlo y que él jadeara de placer.

Le saco la parte de arriba…le estorbaba a si que Sakura se la quito con algo de desesperación ya no aguantando aquel juego de lentitud, tomo mas tarta y la esparció por su pecho y de su cuello descendió probando con sumo placer el cuerpo de aquel problemático alumno y escuchando los gruñidos contenidos del mismo así que no pudo mas que sonreír, cuando se termino de degustar con su pecho subió a su boca donde el la tomo con suma posesión haciéndole saber cuanto la deseaba, la tomo por el cuello acariciándola mientras besaba su cara y descendió lentamente sus manos hasta sus pechos acariciándolos con lentitud casi desquiciante, las caricias eran cada vez mas salvajes al punto de tirar algunas cosas que se encontraban en aquel mueble cuando ella lo atrajo con sus piernas para sentir su intimidad junto a la de el lo rodeo...e hizo pequeños movimiento...lo haría desearla...cuando noto que él estaba más que excitado lo alejo un poco y se puso de pie, pero el estaba mas que desesperado por hacerla suya de nuevo y sin pensarlo la atrajo hacia si recostándose en el suelo de aquella cocina…

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto ella divertida

- nada – le dijo sonriente y cegado por el deseo, la beso lentamente jugueteando con su lengua mientras le hacia abajo parte del vestido y así tener mejor contacto con su cuerpo… de su boca paso a su mejilla, su cuello y descendió hasta sus senos para besarlos despacio, esta vez la disfrutaría lentamente grabando en su memoria cada parte de ella deslizo suavemente su lengua y mordisqueo sus pezones haciéndola gemir mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas, Sakura traviesa se le escapa de nuevo...y se pone en pie...

- no en el piso de la cocina - y le cierra un ojo...pero yendo por la escalera es detenida y tirada delicadamente en ellas

- Esa fue la ultima vez que te me escapas, Sakura! – le dijo lleno de deseo Shaoran

- Shaoran mejor subamos – le dijo sonriente – pod…- no pudo continuar ya que el le quito el habla con sus besos

- no – le dijo despojándose del pantalón y dejando al descubierto su masculinidad… y se quedo ahí hincado frente a ella admirando cada parte del cuerpo de Sakura… esa mujer era capaz de enloquecerlo con un simple movimiento, era mas de lo que jamás había deseado lista, tierna, coqueta, posesiva, celosa y eso era todo para el, le beso dulcemente el abdomen…

- Shaoran me haces cosquillas – le dijo ella riendo pero el no se detuvo y bajo hasta su intimidad donde jugo con su lengua haciéndola enloquecer y se sintió conforme cuando la escucho gritar así que subió haciendo un camino con suaves y mojados besos hasta llegar a su boca donde se entretuvo mientras se hacían uno fue tan lento que Sakura nunca había sentido algo así...fue tan delicado y paciente... era...como hacerlo por primera vez...sin apuros sin miedos sin rencores sin nada mas que ellos dos...una vez lo tubo dentro clavo sus uñas en la espalda y comenzaron aquel hermoso baile de sus cuerpos ese baile que era mas que simple contacto era la unión en mas de una forma… sus movimientos eran cada vez mas feroces entre caricias y besos alcanzaron el clímax juntos, el se dejo caer sobre ella...sus respiraciones eran agitadas...

- pensé que veríamos una película – le dijo ella recuperando el aliento

- me gusta mas tenerte así – le dijo el al oído causándole un escalofrió – pero si quieres veremos una – le dijo sonriente tomo como de rayo una de las películas y la cargo hasta la habitación de huéspedes donde ella se quedaba la dejo cuidadosamente en la cama, puso la película y se puso un bóxer, se acostó a su lado abrazándola… ella se giro hacia el y se recargo en su pecho escuchando el latir de su corazón y sintiendo el propio ambos veloces nerviosos y ansiosos y sobre todo deseosos de amarse, sonrió, jamás había imaginado estar así de hecho se había resignada a su infelicidad… la película comenzó pero el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca y sentir sus caricias le distraía…

- te puedo hacer una pregunta – le escucho decir y se giro para ver su rostro el tenia una expresión de seriedad que no le sentaba mal

- claro – le dijo ella volviendo a ver el televisor

- ¿Por qué te casaste?- sabía que esa no era una pregunta fácil pero tenia que hacerla tenia que saber por que se caso si no amaba al hombre con quien se había unido la escucho reír con melancolía y sintió un remolino de sensaciones dentro de el

- mi padre solía decir "la familia ante todo"- se acomodo en su pecho y el le acariciaba la espalda escuchado atentamente – así que cuando las deudas lo tenían hasta el cuello – aquello lo dijo con mucho resentimiento y el solo la abrazo con un poco mas de fuerza para hacerle saber que estaba ahí y ella sonrió – un par de veces Takumi me pidió que me casara con el, pero ni siquiera lo conocía así que lo mandaba al diablo – se aferro mas a el – un día cuando llegue de la universidad ahí estaba el sentado a lado de mi padre con una entupida sonrisa en la cara y una mirada de te he vencido – lo dijo molesta – el se fue y mi padre solo me dijo "nuestros problemas se han terminado" debo admitir que de inmediato supe a que se refería, no se como exactamente pero quedaron en que el pagaría sus deudas si yo me casaba con el – su voz era cada vez mas opaca eso realenté debió ser frustrante para ella – así paso me case en cuanto termine la universidad y hace poco nos mudamos a este lugar

ya veo – ahora la admiraba mas… sacrifico su libertad por ese que se hacia llamar su padre

CONTINUARA……

Bueno aquí esta por fin el cap 6 T.T espero que pronto tengamos listo el cap 7 aunque como mi pc falleció no creo que sea posible por cierto mi loca editora ya contesto los rew están en mi perfil para que vean la respuesta y los que no están prometo pronto responderlos un beso a todos


	7. Chapter 7

**Como un Imán**

"**Por: La pervertida de Fanny & su pervertida Editora"**

Los pétalos de cerezo caían lentamente. Tal como aquella vez… el ventanal, la distancia desde lo alto, la persona caer y la multitud apareciendo de la nada, todo era idéntico. Sentía como si estuviera allí nuevamente mirando por aquel gran ventanal la vida de su padre escapar, y las palabras salieron de sus labios sin poder evitarlo mientras su compañera oprimía su mano escuchando atentamente cada palabra, tratando de comprender y encontrar la manera de apoyarlo.

- Yo no sé porque fui realmente, pero cuando llegue él estaba en su gran sofá mirándome con esa sonrisa que casi no veía…

-Flash Back-

Su mirada era tranquila, mucho más tranquila que otros días y miraba a su hijo con cariño; cariño que nunca le expreso debido a la fachada de hombre fuerte que debía mantener, pero en ese momento ya no tenia caso.

- Pasa – le dijo pacíficamente, desconcertando por completo a Shaoran - ¿A qué has venido? – le cuestiono mirándolo atentamente.

- Pues… yo - ese tartamudeo fue más que suficiente para que Hien Li reaccionara aún tenía un asunto pendiente.

- Nunca dudes – le dijo con firmeza al tiempo que la seriedad se apoderaba de su rostro.

- ¿Qué?- no entendía porque su padre le hablaba tan de repente si siempre era igual, antes de contarle algún problema tartamudeaba por el miedo de pensar decepcionarlo, pero él siempre escuchaba aun cuando tenía la fachada de frialdad y la firmeza para dirigir todo un clan.

- Eso, Shaoran. Nunca dudes, a si creas estar equivocado, a si sientas miedo de la respuesta, nunca dudes en decir lo que piensas o sientes…

- ¿Sentir?- definitivamente algo estaba pasando

- Ese ha sido uno de los grandes errores de mi vida… - se levanto del sofá caminando con decisión hacia su hijo, y sin que éste lo esperase lo abraso – Me enorgulleces y se que algún día serás un gran líder, solo recuerda lo que te dije: ten confianza en ti y en tu criterio que no por nada eres mi hijo – Shaoran sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y correspondió al abraso que le daba su padre – Te quiero hijo… Perdóname – eso hizo que despertara de sus cavilaciones – Toma – le dio un sobre y camino a la gran ventana frente tras su escritorio y giro lentamente hasta quedar frente a él dirigiéndole una mirada y sonrisa tristes - En verdad lo siento - Y como en cámara lenta abrió la ventana y se dejo caer…

- ¡¡No!! – fue lo único que pudo decir mientras corría desesperadamente hasta llegar a la ventana donde lo único que pudo ver era la vida de su padre escapar acompañada por un semblante de paz…

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que las personas comenzaran a reunirse para ver lo sucedido y fue entonces cuando su madre entro mirando a su hijo con las manos sangrando al recargarse con fuerza en el marco de la ventana, ni siquiera podía hablar, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir?, ¿Cómo tenía que actuar? ¿Por qué rayos pasaba todo eso? …El sólo era un niño obligado desde que nació a tomar responsabilidades de un adulto, de toda una familia…

- Yo no quería… - fue lo único que pudo decir sin encontrar la fuerza para continuar hablando y su madre lo miro con horror, más cuando se vio obligada a mirar abajo y ver a su esposo, al hombre que amaba y respetaba, literalmente embarrado en el pavimento y el odio invadió su mirada y la dirigió a su hijo.

- ¿Por qué? – le cuestiono conteniendo el llanto, pero él no contesto y eso fue el peor error que pudo cometer, callar a veces es peor que hablar…

Los días pasaron y él con apenas 14 años tenía que prepararse para tomar las riendas del Clan y eso era algo para lo que no estaba preparado y menos sabiendo que no era aceptado… todos pensaban que él había empujado a su padre y él no tenía ni la fuerza ni las ganas para contradecirlos, y sin esperar mucho y con ayuda de Wei se fue a donde nadie le conociera, donde nadie le reprochara con la mirada algo que no cometió. Su único error era estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos indicado.

-Fin Flash Back-

- Y eso fue lo que paso… - le dijo. Sakura solo lo miraba atentamente mientras su corazón daba un vuelco, él se había abierto completamente con ella. Sin más lo abraso sin importarle siquiera que fueran vistos, ella solo quería tenerlo cerca.

Dejo de mirar la multitud para observar a Sakura con asombro y mas aun cuando ella tiro un poco de él y lo beso delicadamente en los labios, pero ni siquiera tubo tiempo de pensarlo ya que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba completamente perdido en ese acercamiento apagando completamente cualquier signo de cordura y dejándose llevar enfatizando el beso, ahogando la pasión en los labios de esa mujer.

Continuaron su camino, Shaoran miro extrañado hacia atrás, sentía que lo miraban y no había nadie.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto la castaña tomada de su mano y mirando en la dirección que él miró segundos antes.

- Nada – y la abrazo, y continuaron su camino.

Tras ellos una hoja cayó de un árbol. Se ve un hombre que vestía un gran abrigo negro y anteojos de igual color haciendo difícil poder describirlo, dio un paso firme a la vereda cuando la pareja de castaños se perdió al voltear en la esquina, sonrió y su sonrisa no predecía nada bueno.

- Que vueltas da la vida… pero si es idéntico a ti ahora que es todo un hombre – le hablo al aire – Vaya, Hien Li, debiste hacer algo más que matarte para mantener a tu hijo salvo de mi… - y empezó a caminar hacia la dirección contraria que habían seguido el par de castaños - Nos veremos pronto, Shaoran Li – dicho esto se alejo a paso lento…y en las calles solo quedo el murmullo de la gente, las sirenas de bomberos y policías; la chica que se aventó del doceavo piso de aquel edificio murió segundos después de caer, sin saber quizás que había despertado una historia que dormía sin fin…

Final que ya se empezaba a escribir.

(SA)

Aquellas esmeraldas se perdieron entre los mechones chocolate frente a ella, suspiro tal vez por quinta vez desde que estaba observándolo, él dormía tranquilamente a su lado con esa paz en su rostro que se plasmo desde que le contó todo acerca de su padre. A pesar de la trágica historia, eso le hacia sentir tan feliz, es decir, que confiara en ella aquella parte de su vida, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo sintió un terror inmenso al pensar en lo mucho que estaba en sus pensamientos y que ella de cierta manera pertenecía a otro hombre… su rostro se ensombreció un poco, deposito un beso en la mejilla del chico para luego ponerse de pie en dirección a la ventana donde veía la lluvia caer con ligereza al tiempo que autos pasaban frente a su casa, uno llamo su atención ¿Dónde lo había visto? Y lo recordó, olvidándose de todo sonrió abiertamente al saber de quien era y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo de la habitación tropezándose con ropa y zapatos en el camino, bajo estrepitosamente las escaleras sin importarle siquiera que estuvo a punto de caer y en cuanto abrió la puerta se lanzo sobre la recién llegada sin dejar que esta antes tocara el timbre.

- ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! – le dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban por la emoción.

- De haber sabido que me recibirías así, hubiera venido desde que te mudaste – le dijo la joven entre sus brazos correspondiendo completamente al gesto.

- Eres una tonta, Tomoyo… Pensé que no me hablarías después de lo que paso la última vez – Tomoyo se separo de ella mirándola fijamente.

- Tú eres la tonta si realmente pensaste eso. Hemos sido amigas desde hace muchos años me es imposible estar enfadada contigo por mucho tiempo, así comentas las mas grandes estupideces del mundo – Sakura solo la miro con cariño para volver a abrazarla sin percatarse siquiera del estado en el que estaba – Veo que te has acostumbrado a la vida de casada – le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa fingida al notar que su amiga solo estaba en una pequeña bata, que realmente no la cubría mucho.

- ¡Oh, deja de molestarme! – le dijo sonriente dejándola pasar - ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? – le cuestiono impaciente.

- ¿Cuánto aguante tiene tu esposo? - sabia que la paz no duraría mucho, estaba por contestarle cuando un fuerte sonido de la planta alta las hizo reaccionar haciendo que Sakura recordara por completo a su "alumno".

(SH)

Miro atentamente a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que nada de lo que estaba soñando era cierto y eso lo agradecía sinceramente. Froto su cabeza con suavidad, se había golpeado al caer de la cama, pero quien lo culparía de tal cosa si había caído por esta soñando que le robaban a su Sakura, si, "Su Sakura", porque ahora más que antes le quedaba muy claro que ella era su mujer, a pesar de que legalmente estuviera con otro.

Se levanto con pereza del suelo encaminándose a la cocina con solo unos bóxer encima, se revolvía el cabello mientras bajaba las escaleras, pudo escuchar algo de ruido y solo sonrió abiertamente.

- Buenos días – dijo mirando a Sakura que extrañamente estaba sonrojada, pero no era un sonrojo de pasión como los que él le provocaba, era más bien de ¿Vergüenza?, pero ¿Por qué?

- Pero mira que tenemos aquí – escucho a alguien decir – Veo que por fin me has hecho caso, por un momento pensé que tenía que verle la cara al estúpido de tu marido – aquella mujer lo miraba sin reparo hasta notar los bóxer que traía puestos… habían sido un regalo de Sakura, juró no ponérselos nunca, pero Sakura se encargo de que los terminará usando…ya se la cobraría… porque ahora estaba parado con un ""bello bóxer de fresas con crema"" frente a una mujer que jamás en su vida había visto. Ya vería como le hacía pasar estar misma vergüenza a Sakura.

- Shaoran – lo llamo con una sonrisa nerviosa – Ella es mi amiga Tomoyo – suspiro antes de proseguir – Tomoyo, él es – lo pensó detenidamente pero creyó que no tenía caso escondérselo a ella, ni siquiera escondérselo a él – él… él es el amor de mi vida, Shaoran Li.

Shaoran no pudo evitar que una sonrisa estúpida se apareciera en su rostro, esas palabras lo habían llenado de una manera tan rotunda que no pudo más que jalar de ella y besarla apasionadamente sin importarle que los estuvieran viendo o que la puerta estuviera abierta y que desde fuera se viera una luz, como un flash de fotografía y un hombre con una cámara, que luego de tomar unas cuantas fotos dio media vuelta con una sonrisa macabra, Shaoran Li le estaba facilitando todo.

- Bien, no se preocupen por mi yo misma me encargare de buscar mi habitación – se giro a la entrada y cerro antes de subir a explorar la casa sin siquiera imaginar que no la habían escuchado.

(SA)

Miraba a su amiga con un aire perdido mientras ella hablaba de un sin fin de cosas, entre ellas algo de una nueva amiga, una tal Li. Y de no ser por el apellido no le habría puesto atención.

- …es una buena chica – le decía Tomoyo – De no ser por ella no estaría aquí, ella me hizo reflexionar muchas cosas, Sakura – la llamo haciéndola bajar por completo de su nube – Aunque no me guste tu marido yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase y te apoyare en todo.

- Gracias Tomoyo, pero creo que lo mejor será divorciarme – le dijo con tranquilidad mientras Tomoyo no reparaba en su felicidad.

- No sabes que alegría me da escuchar eso ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! – le dijo sonriente y Sakura no hizo más que asentir, estaba más que de acuerdo con ello, pero quería estar un poco más de tiempo con Shaoran antes de que pasaran el mes y medio que les quedaba de paz.

- Me encantaría, pero… - Tomoyo prácticamente le leyó la mente

- Si, lo sé, quieres estar con tu novio. No importa, no me hará mal ser el mal tercio de vez en cuando – y las dos sonrieron, su amiga había vuelto.

(SH)

Abrió la puerta del departamento con esa sonrisa plasmada en el rostro sin fijarse en nada… camino completamente ido hacia su habitación.

- Te he dicho miles de veces que no te drogues, afecta seriamente tu sistema – bromeó Eriol al ver el estado de su amigo, pero al ver que este no le hacia caso, no tubo otra opción mas que hacerle frente - ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto dudoso.

- ¿Cómo no voy a estar bien? – le dijo sonriendo y sin pensarlo lo abrazo – ¡Ella dijo que soy el amor de su vida! – le dijo a Eriol provocando un gran alivio en el de pelo azulado, pues ya comenzaba a creer que Shaoran era raro, iba a comentarle lo extraño de la situación cuando el móvil de Shaoran sonó; éste lo tomo y miro la pantalla con cara de adolescente en la gloria.

- Hola – dijo feliz… tratando de ser natural o más bien de asimilar todo lo sucedido.

_- Hola, Shaoran – le dijo ella de la misma manera, escuchando detrás de su voz un: que lindura de parte de su amiga… - Veras, Tomoyo quiere ir a celebrar no sé que cosa y pues le dije que quería estar contigo y pues ella dice que no le importa hacerle de mal tercio… - Shaoran por un momento cambio de cara a una realmente deprimida, tenía pensado llevar a Sakura a un cine en otra ciudad no muy lejos de ahí para que nadie los viera y pudieran andar libremente._

- Pues ni modo – dijo algo cabizbajo, fijando su mirada en su amigo que lo miraba con la clara expresión de no entender, entonces, como por harte de magia el mundo se le ilumino – Además creo que no ara mal tercio, Eriol esta en casa y por lo que sé no se ira en unos días, puede perfectamente ir con nosotros – Eriol sintió pánico… la última vez que Shaoran le había conseguido una cita fue de broma y la chica trato de violarlo literalmente hablando.

- No creo que – dijo Eriol siendo completamente ignorado.

- Bien, pasamos a las tres por ustedes, sirve que vamos a comer.

_- Es buena idea, pero mejor nos vemos en tu casa – le dijo ella un poco nerviosa._

- Es verdad – lo había olvidado, ella aun era casada y él aun era su problemático alumno, suspiro – Hasta luego – le dijo antes de colgar.

- No iré – le dijo Eriol con decisión, a lo cual Shaoran lo miro fastidiado.

- Irás, a menos de que quieras que le diga a Janet donde vivimos – alzo una ceja en son de victoria, si, Janet era la presunta violadora – Además no creo que sea un gran sacrificio, ella es bonita – sin bien no estaba del todo seguro ya que no se había detenido a examinarla ya que estaba muy entretenido con Sakura y luego buscando su ropa, pero recordaba que tenía una presencia tranquila y le daba confianza, y a larga vista mil veces mejor que Janet, sin querer discriminar.

- Esta bien, iré, pero si sales con otra de tus bromas juro que difundiré todo lo que se de ti – Shaoran por un momento sudo frío – Sobre todo esos bóxer de fresitas que traes y se asoman muy campantes – ahora Eriol sonrió victorioso.

- Déjame – le dijo Shaoran entrando a su habitación ahora sin la sonrisa que traía al principio y tras cerrar su puerta dejo ver su semblante de pánico, rogaba a todos los Dioses que si no se gustaban por último se agradasen, porque de no ser así su reputación de hombre quedaría manchada por unas malditas fresas con crema, lo que le recordaba que Sakura le debía una… sonrió, esa mujer ya vería lo que significaba para un hombre tener que usa esas famosas fresas con crema. Y sonrió picadamente.

--

Toco el timbre con algo de nervios, se sentía como una verdadera colegiala, recodaba que ya hace tiempo había perdido la esperanza de sentir el verdadero amor, ese que alcanzo a conocer en sus padres antes de… Daba igual, siempre creyó que ese amor existía, pero las circunstancias de su vida le empezaron a demostrar que las cosas no serían un cuento de hadas, que ese amor con el que creció no existía, no para ella, no a su alrededor y mucho menos con el hombre con quien se caso. Y llego a este pueblo, y lo conoció a él, con esa mirada arrogante y fría, con la personalidad más desesperante que había conocido que la podía hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo y al mismo tiempo le hacía nacer unas ganas de matarlo, y sin embargo, sabía que no podría vivir sin él ahora que ya lo tenía… Y supo que detrás de esa fachada había un hombre maravilloso, que tras esa mirada fría le esperaba a ella un calor familiar demasiado agradable y que de la seriedad podía sacar una sonrisa hermosa, en parte le gustaba poder ser la única receptora de esa sonrisa. Y entonces la esperanza volvió, porque con él sentía todo lo que con nadie jamás había sentido y con nadie volverá a sentir, porque el amor…el amor verdadero se siente solo una vez.

Después de que toco pudo escuchar un grito de dolor acompañado por una risa escandalosa, que supuso era de Eriol, y luego abrieron la puerta.

- Hola, Sakura – le dijo el joven de cabello azulado mirando atentamente detrás de esta y quedándose anonadado, Shaoran había dicho que era bonita, pero jamás imagino que tanto.

- ¿Quieres un balde?- le dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras salía del departamento y tomaba a Sakura de la mano.

- El es Eriol – le dijo a Tomoyo quien le extendió la mano sin ninguna pena y con una hermosa sonrisa, ni tímida ni grosera.

- Encantada, mi nombre es Tomoyo – hasta la voz se le escuchaba hermosa, se despabilo un poco y la saludo de una manera que ni el mismo Eriol se esperaba, pues hace tiempo había dejado su natal Inglaterra y había dejado esas costumbres, pero el momento lo ameritaba y sin más tomo con delicadeza la mano de Tomoyo y se inclino para depositar un ligero beso en ella

- El gusto es mío, Tomoyo – y fue ahí cuando por primera vez desde que Sakura la conocía, que seria desde el día en que nació, que vio a Tomoyo sonrojarse ante algo o alguien.

- No se preocupen por nosotros, iremos encendiendo el auto – les dijo Shaoran recordando las palabras de Tomoyo por la mañana, claro le costo un poco acordarse.

Caminaban silenciosos tomados de la mano hasta llegar al jeep de Shaoran. Este antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, una vez que llegaron, tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos sin intenciones de soltarla, y la apoyo un poco en el capote del auto.

- Tu también eres y serás el amor de mi vida – le dijo sonriente para luego besarla dulcemente.

- Veo que no pierden el tiempo – les dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras Eriol venia atrás de ella sonriendo de igual manera y lo único que pudieron pensar el par de castaños era que ahí había algo extraño.

- Yo conduzco – dijo Eriol con una mirada picara – Así ustedes se ocuparan de sus cosas – si habían echo plan en su contra se notaba a leguas y ahora Shaoran ya no sabia si había sido buena idea presentarlos, algo le decía que la amiga de Sakura era muy similar a Eriol a la hora de que algo se les metía en la cabeza…un Eriol podría y había soportado todo este tiempo, pero con dos, no estaba muy seguro, y algo en la mirada de Sakura le decía lo mismo. Ella temía como él, el haberlos juntado.

El camino hacia el centro de Tokio había sido tranquilo de cierta manera, ya que Eriol y Tomoyo se la pasaron platicando y preguntándose cosas y así no tuvieron mucha oportunidad de molestarlos, para suerte y alivio de Sakura y Shaoran.

- Entonces tienes 18 – le dijo Eriol – Yo acabo de cumplir los 19 – Shaoran y Sakura no pudieron evitar apenarse un poco ante la poca diferencia y lo bien que calzaba en ellos, pues sin querer entrar en convencionalismos, algún día se presentaría algún problema interno o externo que él sea menor que ella.

- ¿Y cómo es que se conocieron? – Pregunto Tomoyo al par de castaños, ante lo cual Eriol soltó una carcajada.

- No te molestes – le dijo Eriol a Shaoran viendo que estaba por hablar – Yo le diré – ante eso ambos pusieron cara de pánico – Veras, ella es la profesora de Ciencias en el colegio de Shaoran – Tomoyo no pudo evitar asombrarse, es decir, sí, se ve que Shaoran era menor, pero nunca pensó que era alumno de Sakura…quizás las cosas no serían tan simples, pero estaría con su prima y ya habría tiempo de conversar, así que no pregunto más, y de todas formas estaba feliz por Sakura, había vuelto a ver en los ojos esmeraldas el brillo que habían perdido hace ya un tiempo, no todo podía ser tan malo.

- ¡Que romántico! – exclamo Tomoyo para el asombro de los chicos, pero no para Sakura, ella tenia pánico, no del asunto de Shaoran, si no, de la emoción de Tomoyo – No puedo creer que olvidara mi cámara en casa – en ese momento Eriol comenzaba a dudar que Tomoyo fuera demasiado buena para ser cierta y de nuevo esos pensamientos raros que tubo en contra de Shaoran por la mañana llegaron a su mente, pero no se extrañaba, pues su última novia lo había dejado por una chica.

- No, lo mejor fue cuando me toco castigo – le dijo Shaoran olvidando la vergüenza y sintiéndose ameno con aquella muchacha.

- ¿Qué clase de castigo?- pregunto Tomoyo mirando a Sakura con perversidad, la chica podía ser muy inocente, pero era humana ¿No?

- Me puso a hacer – hizo una pausa – Casi cien ejercicios que quien sabe de que infierno los sacaría, no les entendía nada – y ahí fue cuando esa pesada aura se esfumo siendo remplazada por carcajadas.

--

Llevaban como media hora dentro del cine viendo aquella película un tanto melosa para su gusto, pero al parecer la más entretenida con ella era Tomoyo a lo que Sakura sonrió. Luego miro a su lado e inevitablemente volvió a sonreír al ver a Shaoran demasiado concentrado con la trama como para notar la mirada que ella le lanzaba.

- Shaoran – le susurro poniendo en alerta al castaño.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le cuestiono de igual forma.

- Te amo – le dijo antes de jalarlo de la camisa para besarlo de una manera tan incitante que él al principio no reaccionó y luego dejándose llevar le acaricio el rostro descendiendo lentamente buscando la mano de la castaña que se posaba en la pierna de la misma y la acaricio queriendo que el momento fuera eterno y aferrándola a él en un fallido intento por contenerse… y sin más la castaña se separo de él, pero aquella mirada invadida por el fuego no la olvidaría, se giro hacia Tomoyo.

- Iremos por dulces ¿Quieren algo? – Tomoyo le dijo algo parecido a un no por lo que pudo descifrar, entonces se puso de pie saliendo rápidamente de la sala y tras ella también salió Shaoran con el rostro un tanto pálido y una expresión desconforme. Una vez fuera ella lo miro con un poco más de calma.

- Iré al baño en lo que pides las cosas… Yo quiero un chocolate y una soda – el castaño se quedo anonadado mirándola marchar así sin más, después de haberlo incitado de aquella manera, pero no se quedaría así y sin pensarlo mucho la siguió hasta llegar al baño de mujeres, miro a los alrededores asegurándose que no hubiera gente pues la película iba en la mitad así que tampoco aparecería multitud en un buen rato, entonces sigilosamente entro no sin antes quitar el anuncio que decía que era específicamente de mujeres… Al entrar se aseguro de que el baño también estuviera sin mujeres y el resultado fue bueno: no había nadie. Miro a Sakura acomodarse el cabello frente al espejo y sonrió antes de abalanzarse sobre ella de una manera demasiado posesiva…

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto un tanto asombrada… primero se asusto pero al mirar por el espejo notó que era el castaño… Pero ¿Qué hacía en el baño de mujeres?

- ¿Cómo que qué hago?- pregunto una vez hundido en su cuello – Cobrándome, no puedes besarme de esa manera y luego irte...

- Shaoran – susurro antes de darse cuenta que ya estaban dentro de uno de los cubículos, sintió el frió en su espalda cuando Shaoran la cargo a la pared, mas no tuvo tiempo de reprocharle pues el ya se había posesionado de sus labios de una manera tan salvaje que la enloqueció haciéndole olvidar en donde estaban, y dejándose llevar por la mezcla de peligro (a ser descubiertos) y excitación del momento le rodeo su cuello con sus brazos apegando su cuerpo a él haciendo completamente nula la distancia entre ambos, incitándolo a continuar…

Recargada aun en la pared Shaoran acariciaba su cuerpo y sin delicadeza subía su blusa y sostén dejando al descubierto sus senos, los miro, acaricio y lamió como si nunca antes la hubiera visto o jamás lo hubiera hecho… Era casi mágico, cada vez que hacía el amor no era como la primera vez, pero ninguna era igual a la anterior, no era mejor ni peor, simplemente era amor, y cada vez que hacía el amor con ese hombre era especial.

- No – decía ella conteniendo sus gemidos al recordar donde estaban, y ese "no" muy poco convenció al castaño que lo tomo más como un sigue.

Bajo lentamente su mano hasta llegar a sus piernas acariciando su muslo, tentando con sus dedos su intimidad, de pronto subió su falda y su mano desde su vientre se metió por su ropa interior y con suavidad sus dedos la acariciaron, primero en un movimiento lento e incitante causando en ella pequeñas corrientes de placer y no pudo más que apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él y morder su labio inferior para no gemir de placer, y Shaoran conociendo ya el cuerpo y las reacciones de ella sonrió y subió la intensidad del movimiento de su mano y Sakura le enterró las uñas afirmándose ya que las piernas empezaban a temblarle y de pronto sintió como un dedo del castaño la penetraba y con la otra mano bajaba su calzón así ella pudo abrir un poco más las piernas, entonces ya no aguantándolo como pudo aparto la mano de Shaoran y apoyo su cabeza en la loza fría de la pared, agitada y con las mejillas rojas lo miro, él sonreía, como amaba y detestaba esa sonrisa de triunfo. Miro entonces a su parte intima y también sonrió mirándolo directamente a los ojos, se acerco a besarlo y con su mano en dirección a su pantalón, el cual desabrocho y pasando su mano por el bóxer es que le dio un poco de su propia medicina, ahora fue él el que tuvo que esconder su rostro en el cuello de Sakura y apoyar una de sus manos en la pared mientras la otra se posaba en la cintura de la castaña para acercarla. En un momento inesperado la aferro de las piernas haciéndola rodearle y la apoyo en la pared mientras hacía a un lado todo lo que le hacia estorbo, y antes de penetrarla la miro como pidiéndole permiso pero a la vez no, como confesándole todo y como demostrándole una vez más que ella era de él, solo de él y la castaña lo beso incitándolo y él mientras la embestía jugaba con su lengua en una danza afrodisíaca que los incitaba a más… entre caricias, besos y embestidas llegaron a un punto donde todo era demasiado maravilloso y el clímax no se hizo esperar.

Empezaron a arreglar sus prendas de vestir entre cortos besos y sonrisas. No era cosa de sexo y placer, era compartir con la persona que amas un acto de amor físico y que se hacía aun más agradable el solo hecho de saber que al terminar el acto esa felicidad continua. Y ámbar y esmeralda se toparon, las palabras sobraban.

- Definitivamente estas loco, Shaoran. ¿Ahora como haremos para salir de aquí?

- Exactamente por donde entramos – y beso su frente para luego abrir la puerta del cubículo, pero se tuvo que entrar inmediatamente una señora estaba en la puerta de entrada al baño.

- Muchas gracias – decía la señora – Es que como no hay letrero que indique que es el baño de damas…

Y dentro del cubículo Sakura miraba regañadoramente a Shaoran quien sacando del bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón le mostró el dichoso letrerito.

- Eres un tonto – le susurro – Ahora sube ahí que bien raro sería que vieran cuatro pies.

- Nada que te quejabas segundos antes – hablo bajo igual que ella mientras escondía sus pies colocándose en cunclillas en la tapa del baño para quedar más menos a la altura de ella e intentar tomarla entre sus brazos.

- Ya, déjame – decía la castaña – Nos van a pillar y todo será tu culpa.

- Mas allá de echarnos del cine, dudo que nos prohíban la entrada para siempre, relájate. Además no nos pillaran, estaremos aquí hasta que pueda salir seguro.

- Si, claro, como no – y rodó su mirada para darse vuelta y mirar por el rabillo de la puerta y saber si la señora se había ido, pero sintió el agua del lava manos correr y vio parte de su espalda – Ya esta por irse… - y fue al darse vuelta que todo sucedió. Una araña estaba colgando justo al lado de la cabeza de Shaoran y ella les tenía terror desde muy chica y con un pequeño grito salió del cubículo gritando y vino a reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta el alboroto que había formado: por su grito y con la señora aun en el baño había salido despavorida del cubículo y Shaoran mirándola preocupado, la señora desconcertada grito llamando al guardia afirmando que Shaoran era un maldito pervertido y violador que tenía a la muchacha en ese cubículo, ella que estaba siendo supuestamente protegida por la señora se dio cuenta que el guardia se llevaba a Shaoran y Shaoran la llamaba a ella.

- ¡¡Por Dios Sakura reacciona!! Diles que no soy un violador… ¡¡Di algo!! - decía el castaño mientras era arrastrado por el guardia.

- ¡Cállate pervertido! – decía la señora que protegía a Sakura, para luego mirarla – No te preocupes muchacha él no te hará nada.

- ¡¡Sakura!! – y el guardia había levantado un brazo…le iba a pegar.

- ¡UN MOMENTO! – y todos quedaron mirándola – El… - suspiro – El viene conmigo…es…mi novio – y apenada agacho su cabeza.

- Niña, si ese violador te tiene amenazada… -intento decir la señora.

- No, es la verdad – le interrumpió la castaña, y sin otra salida empezó a hablar – Shaoran es mi novio y nosotros estábamos… bueno estábamos… - se sonrojo a más no poder - …y luego la araña… ¡Dios, cuanto lo siento! – dijo más apenada que nunca, entonces el guardia soltó a Shaoran.

- Ya veo – dijo el guardia – Tendrán que acompañarme, los dos – dijo serio.

- Que vergüenza – dijo la señora tomando su cartera y mirando con desprecio a los jóvenes y mientras desaparecía se lograba escuchar un discurso de que con la juventud de hoy en día no íbamos a llegar a ninguna parte y cosas así. Entonces Sakura y Shaoran caminaron junto al guardia, el que los llevo a la salida.

- Esta vez solo los echare del cine, sin embargo les advierto que la próxima vez que los vea por aquí los tendré vigilados y de repetirse la situación no se les hará tan fácil - y cerrándole las puertas en la narices dio media vuelta, lo perdieron de vista en la parte del pasillo que ya no se veía nada.

Sakura empezó entonces a caminar.

- Un momento ¿Dónde crees que vas? – dijo el castaño alcanzándola y parándose frente a ella para que detuviera su paso.

- Déjame pasar – dijo seria sin mirarle.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me dejes pasar

- Haber Sakura, ¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Ahora vas a enojarte?

- Y que esperas –dijo mirándolo a la cara – Hemos dado el espectáculo de nuestras vidas y todo es tu culpa – le espeto.

- ¡Mi culpa! JA – dijo sarcástico – Pues entérate que no fui yo el que grito por una arañita y nos puso al descubierto – fue él quien le espeto – En lo que a mi concierne no lo pasaste nada mal y muy poco criticaste que me metiera al baño.

- Si… lo sé – dijo suspirando, dándose cuenta que con enojarse no sacaba nada en limpio – Disculpa es que fue…

- ¿Fue qué, Sakura? – le tomo la cara del mentón y la hizo mirarle – No salio nadie herido…bueno, eso sin contar a la señora que salio con su orgullo de súper héroe dañado… - y soltó una carcajada y la castaña lo siguió. Shaoran la abrazo y acarició su cabeza – Ahora tienes una gran historia para contar a los nietos, claro, si modificamos la parte en que hicimos el amor, puede ser toda una historia para niños… - y Sakura rió – Desde en la parte en que caíste al suelo apuntándome aterrada… ¡Dios, me diste un susto!

- Es que desde muy pequeña le temo a las arañas –dijo ocultando su cabeza en el pecho de él – Y tenías una arañota colgando junto a tu cabeza.

- Araña que jamás logre ver con todo el alboroto que se armo, porque cuando intente acercarme a ti para preguntarte que había pasado el guardia ya me alejaba a rastras de tu lado y la señora me gritaba pervertido violador… ¡Violador! Cuando eres tu la que abusa de un menor… - ante tal comentario Sakura se separo y le dio un pequeño golpe en juego.

- Idiota – y se cruzo de brazos - ¿Y ahora que se supone que haremos?

- Esperar a que Eriol y Tomoyo salgan, la película debe estar por terminar. Y conociéndolos dudo que se sorprendan al ver que no volvimos –Sakura sabía que más les sorprendería a ese par que hubiesen vuelto a que no, así que le encontraba la razón a Shaoran, no les quedaba más que esperar porque no podían volver a entrar y en lo que concierne a ella no tenía cara para volver, así que suspiro resignada.

- Si no hay de otra… - y vio que Shaoran se le acerco a abrazarla y lo alejo – Aléjate pervertido violador – en respuesta el castaño sonrió.

- Pedofila

- Imbécil

- Tonta

- Idiota

- Abusadora

- Aprovechado

- Adultera

- Estúpido

- Te amo

- También te amo, Shaoran Li.

"…_**del amor se ha escrito tanto que más que nuestra musa es nuestra excusa. A veces se le halaga, **__**si conviene se le culpa**__**…"**_

Y tenían todo en fotos.  
Y tenían todo grabado.  
Esto recién comenzaba.

Y un hijo empezaría a pagar por los errores de su padre.

Continuará.

Bien por fin estamos de vuelta, y si nos tardamos es por que las pruebas se nos atraviesan a si como el trabajo, pero que quede claro que no se le dejara en el abandono eso es seguro :) un beso enorme a todos pásenlo bien y dejen muchos comentarios nos leemos pronto

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!


	8. Chapter 8

Como un imán

"POR LA PERVERTIDA ESCRITORA Y SU PERVERTIDA EDITORA"

En lo alto del cielo brillaba la luna llena, como pocas veces esos meses de frío el cielo estaba espejado, dejando en gloria y majestad esta belleza de la naturaleza.

En la ciudad las luces poco dejaban aprovechar el espectáculo y a muy poca gente le importaba. Caminan a prisa, sin importarle sus pares. Caminaban sin mirar a su lado y si se pasaban a llevar tampoco se preocupaban de pedir disculpas. Caminaban sin entender que la vida no es puro sufrimiento o responsabilidades, que la vida es más que ganar dinero, vestir trajes caros, manejar autos lujosos y ser dueño de grandes mansiones… pero el ser humano es codicioso, y una vez que obtenía lo que buscaba deseaba más y luego más y más. Era un ciclo vicioso en el cual día con día nos hundíamos sin regreso.

En lo alto de un edificio, más alto que el común de las demás construcciones, se podía admirar el cielo y la luna.

- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

- Shaoran Li – sonrió burlonamente – Un chiquillo te esta robando la adquisición más hermosa que has podido tener.

- No lo conseguirá – su mirada estaba llena de furia, de venganza – Que aproveche el poco tiempo que le queda revolcándose con esa perra, porque juro que al volver haré de sus vidas un infierno… y será la misma Sakura la que termine decidiendo quedarse a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo harás eso? Te casaste con ella a la fuerza y desde entonces te ha odiado y eso no ha cambiado hasta hoy. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te escogería por sobre ese chiquillo?

- Simplemente porque la conozco… Haría cualquier cosa por las personas que ama - Y su interlocutor entendió todo.

Comúnmente la gente se sacrifica por los que ama y ese se convierte en su punto más débil para beneficio de ellos, que a lo largo del tiempo se había vuelto en su arma de victoria, cuando querían algo lo conseguían y el medio poco les importaba. Esa gente débil, dando su vida por sus seres queridos, solo le daban una cuota de intensidad al estilo de vida que ellos llevaban. Y si Sakura iba a darles ese condimento la situación se volvería mucho más entretenida e interesante.

--

(SH)

El agua caía tranquila por sobre su cabeza y dejo que siguiera cayendo por su cuello y espalda, eso lo relajaba. Sintió entonces unos brazos rodearle, tomo las manos junto a las suyas y pretendía entrelazarlas cuando las noto detalladamente ¿Sakura con las uñas de un rojo sangre?

- ¿Qué te has hecho este último tiempo, lobito? – el aludido se da media vuelta para quedar frente a la mujer.

- ¿Arisa? ¿Pero…qué haces aquí?

- Me has tenido demasiado abandonada, lobito – y poso sus manos en su pecho queriendo arrimarse a él, pero Shaoran no la dejo - ¿Acaso ya encontraste alguna perra que te haga el favor?

- Arisa, por favor, creo que ese tema a ti no te incumbe… es de mi vida personal.

- No puedes halar de tu vida personal como si yo no fuera parte de ella Shaoran, teníamos una relación.

- Jamás tuvimos una relación ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿De que hablo? – le espeto, ya separándose de él – ¡No me acostaba contigo porque buscara sexo!

- Ja, perdóname Arisa, pero bien sabemos los dos que te acostabas con todo lo que tuviera

¡¡PLAF!!

Su cuerpo ardía de rabia e impotencia, su mano derecha tiritaba.

Está bien, quizás ella no tenía la mejor reputación de "dama", pero era mujer y merecía un mínimo de respeto. Pero lo que más le dolía es que Shaoran pensara que ella se acostaba con él y con más hombres, eso no era así. Una lágrima quiso caer, pero no la dejaría.

- Creo que tendremos que hablar – lo dijo de una forma tan seria, tan amenazante. Ella nunca lo había visto así, quizás se paso del límite al golpearlo, porque el tenía base para hablar así de ella, pero eso fue antes de estar con él…a quién engañaba, al tiempo después de estar con él se dio cuenta que no podía ni necesitaba a otro hombre, pero eso él no tenía como saberlo o comprobarlo.

Salieron de la ducha, vistieron sus ropas luego de secarse todo en un completo silencio. Nadie podía descifrar lo que el otro pensaba. Shaoran no cruzo mirada con la mujer en la habitación. Y salieron al dormitorio.

- Lamento que creyeras que teníamos una relación y, disculpándome por mi sinceridad, nunca lo mire de ese modo – dijo hablando primero de espaldas para luego mirarla a los ojos – No podemos engañarnos, pero sin entrar en detalles tu sabes el porqué llegue en su momento a tu cama – su interlocutora bajaba la cabeza.

- ¡Pero yo deje de estar con otros hombres por estar contigo! – levantó un poco la voz - ¿Con qué me vas a salir? ¿Encontraste alguna virgen que llamara tu atención?

- Arisa no…

- ¿O acaso será alguna santurrona? ¿O porqué no, alguna otra puta que te caliente a cama?

- Así no podremos hablar…

- ¡¡Por que no vine a hablar!! – su paciencia se había acabado, había tenido a cuanto hombre se propuso y rechazado otros más, pero la decisión la tomaba ella, no iba a dejar que Shaoran fuera el primero en rechazarla, no señor - ¿O es qué acaso no se nota? – entonces el castaño reparo en su vestimenta…el escote sacado del mismo infierno, dejando libre gran parte de su pecho y busto. Trago seco. Y ella aprovecho la ocasión – Vamos, lobito. Tú tampoco eres de los trigos limpios y sé perfectamente que puedes mantener a dos mujeres satisfechas… y por mi parte, puedo compartirte – y mordió su labio inferior y desabrocho los botones de su blusa quedando en sostenes – Anda, si no lo pasaremos mal… - y le tomo una mano poniéndola en su pecho. A los dos segundos Shaoran saco su mano y se alejo.

- ¡No! Esto no puede ser. Arisa yo… -suspiró no correspondía que le diera explicaciones a ella, pero quizás se las merecía – Me enamore – la risa que soltó la muchacha fue escandalosa y casi molestosa.

- ¿No pretenderás que te crea semejante estupidez?

- Es la verdad – entonces Arisa dejo de sonreír cuando lo miro a la cara, la sinceridad que tenía al decir sus sentimientos era notoria – Estoy completa y estúpidamente enamorado de una mujer.

- Y…ella…

- Me corresponde – y Arisa agacho la mirada – Lamento mucho que pensaras…bueno, que

- Déjalo, ya está.

(SA)

Por un momento, que para ella fue lo suficientemente largo y desesperante, sintió todo su mundo desvanecerse. Shaoran y esa…mocosa. Ella descaradamente seduciéndolo y entregándose en bandeja y él con la mano en su busto. No reacciono porque su mente se lo impedía, estaba totalmente bloqueada. Todo se cayó, desapareció, rompió en ese momento. Pero él se alejo y le aclaro que estaba enamorado de ella, o sea, no la menciono, pero era ella…estaba enamorado de ella y una paz, seguridad y confianza nacieron en su interior.

Tenía que salir de ahí, no podía permitir que ella la viera y divulgara por toda la escuela la relación que mantenía con Shaoran, su alumno. Sabía perfectamente las cosas que podía llegar hacer una mujer dolida, y más si esa mujer era Arisa. No es que le temiera, pero tampoco había que exponerse. A paso sigiloso se alejo. Confiaba plenamente en Shaoran, porque con él creía en el amor.

Llego a la cocina, donde estaba Eriol.

- ¿Encontraste a Shaoran?

- Si…pero estaba…

- ¿Con Arisa?

- Si, con ella. Y no quiero interrumpir.

- ¿Viste algo que te disgustara?

- No, al contrario. Por eso ahora no me puedo exponer a la vista. Arisa también es parte de mi clase… y no queriendo hablar mal de ella, ya una vez trato de jugarme chueco frente al Director para que me echaran – suspiro – Prefiero evitar problemas de esa índole. ¿Dónde puedo esperar a Shaoran para que cuando salga Arisa no me vea?

- ¿En el baño?

- Eriol… el baño esta arriba – dijo rodando los ojos.

- Oh, claro, lo siento…

- ¿Estás bien?

- Perfectamente – su único problema es que no podía sacarse a la amatista de su cabeza, y eso lo distraía…casi nada ni nadie lograba eso en él. Suspiro – Bueno tendrás que quedarte aquí, y para cuando escuchemos pasos te metes detrás de ese mueble – dijo apuntando dicho objeto.

- Muchas gracias – y guardo silencio un rato… hasta que se decidió a preguntar – Eriol… ¿Porqué me dejaste subir, si sabias que Arisa estaba con él? – el aludido dio media sonrisa de espaldas a la castaña, preparaba lo que se suponía sería el desayuno.

- Por que debías saber lo que pasaba, fuera bueno o malo – termino de colocar algo en el horno y se dio vuelta para mirar a Sakura – Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable… y que tú y Arisa llegaran relativamente al mismo tiempo era algo que debía suceder – le sonrió y continuo con lo que hacía.

Ese chico era bastante raro, es decir, tenía una combinación entre sabiduría y misterio que llamaban enormemente la atención. Dejo de pensar y se decidió ayudarle, puesto que empezaba a pensar que Shaoran se estaba demorando mucho…" ¿Por qué? ".

(SH)

- ¡Con un demonio Arisa, detente! – dijo exasperado. Perfecto, su suerte otra vez le jugaba en contra ¿Es que no podían los Dioses encontrar otro con quien entretenerse?

- Lo siento lobito, si pretendes dejarme, lo menos que me merezco es una última vez juntos.

- ¡Pero es que no puedo!

- ¿A qué le temes? ¡No saldré corriendo a contarle!

- No se trata de eso… - suspiro resignado – No se merece que la engañe.

Y él tampoco se merecía la tortura de tener a una mujer como Arisa a medio vestir frente él… Si, estaba enamorado hasta las patas de Sakura, pero no era de fierro, y su maldita parte animal no le estaba ayudando a mantenerse firme en su decisión y lo peor de todo era que Arisa lo notaba, porque se pasaría de mentiroso si dijera que Arisa no conoce su parte salvaje. Exasperado paso sus manos por sus cabellos revolviéndolos más aun. Quizás si había que darle a esa mujer lo que pedía y luego… nada, no la volvería a ver. "¡¡QUE ESTAS PENSANDO SHAORAN LI!! No puedes hacerle eso a Sakura…¡¡Con un demonio!! Pero si la situación sigue así terminare cediendo a lo que pide…" Ni su mente, ni su alma y mucho menos su cuerpo se ponían de acuerdo.

- ¡¡AAHH!!

Y como si alguien allá arriba se hubiese apiadado de él, se escucho en la cocina como algunas cosas caían y el pequeño grito de dolor de una mujer…

¡Un momento! ¿Una mujer? Y esa voz le parecía demasiado conocida… No, por favor, que no fuera ella.

Bajo en un santiamén a la cocina.

(SA)

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el de ojos azules colocándose a su altura, se veía preocupado.

- No te preocupes – dijo apenas, toda su cara tenía harina. Y algunas ollas y uno que otro utensilio de cocina, estaban en el suelo desparramados. Entonces escucho a Eriol reír.

- Si que eres todo un caso, Sakura. – y la castaña detrás de esa mascara de harina se sonrojo, y es que de muy pequeña era igual. Y bien dicen que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

- ¿Estas bien? – se escucho una voz masculina que provenía de la entrada. Ella no lo veía por que estando en el suelo la mesa no le dejaba ver, pero Eriol se puso de pie.

- Si, no te preocupes, solo se han caído algunas cosas – aún sonreía, pero Sakura noto que dejo de sonreír.

- ¿Esta todo bien, lobito?

Y ella misma dejo de sonreír. "Lobito…la muy…". Noto que Eriol le extendía una mano ¿Qué pretendía? Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de pensárselo, confiaba en el de pelo azul…además bien dijo él, las cosas hay que afrontarlas, buenas o malas.

- Muchas gracias – Dijo una vez de pie e intentando sacarse la mayor parte de harina. – Buenos Días – dijo entre apenada y con coraje…cuando ella dejo a Shaoran hablando con Arisa, "…ella tenía toda la ropa puesta…" Y ahora frente a ellos, solo la cubría el "diminuto" sostén. Se tranquilizo.

- ¿Sakura? – dijo medio asustado el castaño…quizás confirmando los medios de la castaña.

- Si… disculpen…yo

- ¿La profesora Kimatzu? – mencionó la otra mujer presente - ¿Y que se supone que hace ella en tu casa, lobito?

- Yo… - Shaoran trago en seco.

- Resulta, Arisa, que Sakura es amiga mía – explico Eriol – Nos conocimos en uno de mis tantos viajes. Y me entere que estaba haciendo clases aquí cuando Shaoran me hablo de la nueva profesora de Ciencias, y decidí invitarla a pasar el día conmigo. Además quería que me contara como ha tenido que lidiar con todos los estúpidos que babean por ella.

- ¡Eriol! – dijo a modo de regaño la castaña. El aludido solo sonrió.

- Bueno, con su permiso, llevare a Sakura para que pueda limpiarse.

(SH)

- Esta…esta bien. – atino a decir, cuando Eriol se fue con Sakura.

No entendía, o más bien si. Lo que él pensó sería la "ayuda divina" no era más que otra muestra de que las cosas siempre, "siempre se pueden poner peor"… suspiro resignado.

- Vaya… quien diría que esa bruja nos aparecería hasta en la sopa…

- Arisa – advirtió Shaoran.

- ¿Qué? – dijo desentendida - Pero si es la verdad.

¿Y ahora que se suponía que haría? Solo esperaba que Sakura no aya notado la "falta de ropa" de Arisa, sino, su mundo se vendría abajo... Ni el mismo se creería la historia si no la hubiese vivido. O sea, que baje tu novio con una chica en sostén, da para creer de todo, menos que no era él precisamente el que la estaba desvistiendo.

- Ve a buscar tu ropa. No pretenderás estar así todo el rato…

- Si tu me lo pidieras… - intento seducir la mujer.

- Sube.

Y dando media vuelta Arisa subió a regañadientes y maldiciendo a profesoras nuevas.

(SA)

Estaba… triste. No, triste no.  
Molesta…no, eso tampoco.  
Enfurecida… si, eso podría ser.

¡¡Es que como había sido tan ilusa!! Es decir ¿Quién en su sano juicio deja tranquilamente a su novio…amante, lo que fuera, solo en una habitación con una…mujerzuela que prácticamente se abalanzaba a él como cazador a su presa?  
¡Había que estar demente, imbécil, estúpida! Cualquier estado menos el normal.

Y entre más pensaba, más rabia sentía y se restregaba con ausencia de delicadeza a la hora de sacarse la harina. Es que tenía claro que cualquier mujer en su lugar hubiese actuado distinto, pero no, haya iba de tonta y… bufó molesta.

- Tranquila, terminaras arrancándote la piel si continuas así – ese era Eriol que estaba siendo un gran "amigo" en ese momento, y lo apreciaba de verdad.

- ¡Es que soy una tonta!

- No digas eso – le dijo pasándole una toalla para que se secara la cara, manos y brazos. – No todo es lo que parece, tampoco es bueno sacar conclusiones apresuradamente. – Sakura voto aire.

- Tienes razón…es solo que – y puso cara de disgusto de nuevo, lo que provoco que el de pelo azul riera.

Tras varios minutos de risas al volver a la cocina en un válido intento de Eriol por que no se arrancara la piel limpiándose, es que escucho cuando la puerta principal cerrarse y al poco tiempo con paso ligero, según pudo percibir, sintió que alguien entraba en la cocina y sabía que esa presencia era de Shaoran y tan solo pudo pensar en lo mucho que lo odiaba en ese instante por hacerla perder la cordura, pero se quedo inmóvil, quizás restarle un poco de importancia lo haría también a él perder la paciencia.

- ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto el castaño, como queriendo tentar el terreno.

- Terminar el desayuno…que casi se quema – respondió de espaldas la castaña.

- ¿Arisa no se quedara? – preguntó Eriol mirando a Shaoran, recibiendo en respuesta una mirada asesina del castaño y el cuerpo tenso de Sakura.

- Tendrías que haber avisado que tenías "visitas"… Para ahorrarme el viaje o hacer más desayuno – respondió entre dientes la castaña.

- No era mi "visita".

- Me imagino, si ya se debe sentir como en casa – bien, quizás no lograría eso de "quitarle importancia".

- Si me quieres decir algo es mejor que sea ahora – respondió el castaño.

- ¿Tendría algo que decirte? O mejor ¿Tendría algo que reprocharte? – le dijo con la mirada esmeralda encendida… ardía por dentro y era su enojo.

- No seas sarcástica. Sé que estas molestas por lo de Arisa, pero lo puedo explicar y no tengo ganas de pelear.

- Lo puedo explicar… - repitió – Claro que lo puedes explicar has tenido tiempo suficiente para inventarte una historia. Si tanto querías acostarte con ella, bien podría haber sido otro día ¿No crees?

- ¡Yo no quería acostarme con ella! - si, no quería pelear, pero ella lo estaba atacando constantemente...y él nunca fue un hombre que supiera controlar ese impulso de responder; menos si no tenia culpa en el caso, he ahí en motivo de que la sala de castigos fuera como su segundo hogar.

- No, si eso esta más que claro. Solo querías ver el modelo de su sostén, algo que todo hombre hace siempre.

- ¡Con un demonio, Sakura! - se paso la mano por su ya revuelto cabello - Ella se saco la ropa sol... ¡Yo no la toque!

- Já - se le vino a la mente la mano del castaño en el pecho de de Arisa - ¿Sabes Shaoran? Te hubiese creído, porque yo estuve en la puerta de tu cuarto cuando ella se te estaba ofreciendo en bandeja y tú te negaste. Pero cuando me aleje de allí confiando que no harías nada, porque me amabas, ella tenia TODO puesto - Al escuchar esto, el castaño abrió grandes sus ojos ¿Sakura había estado en su cuarto…? Trago seco... Gracias a Dios se había negado - Pero ahora no - continuo Sakura, y rió sarcástica - Entonces era sin manos, ya veo ¿Un nuevo juego, no?

- Si, era un nuevo juego... ¿Eso querías escuchar? - ahora él perdió la paciencia - He estado intentado mantener la calma, pero has estado acusándome de algo que no he echo: NO ME ACOSTE CON ELLA Y NO LE ESTABA SACANDO LA ROPA.

- ¡Y COMO DEMONIOS ESPERA QUE ME CREA ESO, POR DIOS SHAORAN, PONTE EN MI LUGAR! - ella también la había perdido, y de seguro al subir la voz en la calle se escuchaba todo - ¡¡SI NO ES POR MI TORPEZA DE SEGURO TE ACUESTAS CON ELLA!! - y de rabia paso angustia - Tengo miedo de perderte... ¿Es que no puedes entender eso?

- Sakura - llamo Shaoran, y en forma rápida se acerco a ella para sostenerla - ¿Estas bien?

- Yo... solo me he mareado

- Siéntala - dijo Eriol, que mientras ese par de castaños se peleaban se preocupó de no dejar desatento el desayuno, que ya estaba listo. Y al notar el momento en que Sakura se sintió mal, acerco una silla. Shaoran hizo lo indicado y se coloco frente ella.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - la castaña se tomo la cabeza con una mano y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, dijo si con la cabeza – Eriol, vela mientras le traigo un baso con agua - fue al lava platos tomo un vaso de al lado y sirvió un poco de agua, luego se lo dio a la castaña, quien bebió un poco y se lo devolvió...

- Yo...no se que me paso.

- La presión... - dijo Eriol.

- No, es decir, nunca me mareo por nada - hizo un pausa y luego busco la mirada de Eriol - Y créeme que estoy acostumbrada a pelear - Shaoran rodó sus ojos y volvió a extenderle el baso.

Ya estando repuesta el castaño se alejo un poco de ella.

- No me mires con esa cara, ya te dije: No pretendía acostarme con ella.

- Esta bien, tampoco es que si lo hubieras deseado lo cumplieras... - noto que el castaño no entendió - Digo, que aunque lo hubieses querido no pudiste, porque bajaste cuando bote las cosas. Y en el peor de los casos ella solo venia sin su parte superior y tú con todo puesto... - shaoran sonrió discretamente – Pero ni creas que aun no estoy molesta... No es que llegues y pilles a tu pareja con una mujer semidesnuda y le crea que en ningún momento se tentó - Shaoran dejo de sonreír para tragar seco, Sakura tenía razón.

Y ella sabía que la tenía... se pasaría de ilusa al creer que en ningún momento Shaoran se tentó...sabia en todo caso que era atracción carnal bajo presión, pues ella estaba ofreciéndose de lo lindo, y Shaoran la amaba, pero era hombre y bastante "motivado" en cuanto a relaciones se trataba; eso ella lo sabia perfectamente... se sonrojo ¡¡Por dios, ese castaño le tenía las hormonas revueltas!!

- ¿Segura estas bien? - hablo el de pelo azul llamando su atención - Te has puesto roja ¿No es fiebre? - pregunto sin esperar respuesta, porque coloco inmediatamente su mano en la frente de Sakura - No, no tienes fiebre.

- Ha... ha de ser efecto del mareo - dijo apresuradamente la castaña y bebió toda el agua que quedaba del baso para luego mirar en cualquier dirección, menos a los hombres presentes

- Seguro ha de ser eso - contesto Eriol con una risa misteriosa.

(SH)

Miraba a la persona delante de él, separados por unos cuantos metros; miraba como lavaba las cosas ocupadas en el desayuno. Si bien ya lo había disculpado y su enojo se había disipado aun no volvía hacer totalmente la misma con él y la comprendía en cierto modo, pues lo castigaba por tentarse y cualquier mujer en su lugar también lo haría, por eso tampoco se molestaba por la actitud un poco distante que tenía con él.

Escucho junto con el agua caer que ella tarareaba una canción de hermosa melodía... y se la imagino así, siempre... Era su mujer y en su casa, la que después del desayuno, limpiaba un poco, entonces él saldría a trabajar y todas las mañanas la besaría antes de salir y claramente también al regresar; los días festivos regresaría con ese ángel a la cama y no la dejaría salir más... Y una pequeña sonrisa siguió después y sus ojos brillaron más que nunca con su siguiente pensamiento: … una pequeña niña con los ojos esmeralda de su madre le llamaría "papá"...

- Shaoran - pestañeó un par de veces y la miro - Están tocando la puerta, anda a ver quien es, Eriol esta arriba y yo aun no termino con esto - el castaño afirmo con la cabeza y en el camino se ruborizo con su pensamiento y agito la cabeza en un fallido intento de que estos salieran como por arte de magia de si mente.

-Buenos días - dijo la persona frente él.

- Buenos días - respondió él - Pues te has quedado bajo la mesa, ya nos hemos acabado el desayuno completo - mientras hablaba le daba paso a la recién llegada para que entrara

- Oh, no te preocupes - dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de si - Ya he desayunado, antes de ir hacer algunas compras.**_  
_**  
-Vamos, Sakura esta en la cocina. - y ambos caminaron junto a la cocina.

- Tomoyo has llegado - dijo Sakura secando sus manos, ya había terminado exitosamente de dejar en orden la cocina.

- Si y me demore un poco porque aproveche de mirar los paisajes del pueblo... es bastante hermoso después de todo.

- Es un pueblo muy especial - agrego el recién llegado - Muy buenos días, Tomoyo.

- Buenos días, Eriol.

Y ambas miradas quedaron un rato mirándose...se atraían y no lo negaban.

- Pues te has perdido un gran momento - tomoyo lo miro con curiosidad - Ya Sakura te contara - y sonrió. Con este comentario reaccionaron los dos castaños y Tomoyo pudo deducir algunas cosas solo con eso; Shaoran miro de reojo a Sakura y ésta solo frunció su ceño...

- Quizás, sin querer ni saber, también fui parte de eso - todos la miraron sin entender - Cuando venía camino a casa de Shaoran, antes de doblar en la esquina una chica de pelo rojo y ojos azules me choco.

_"Arisa"_ pensaron los tres receptores.

Tomoyo continuo al no recibir respuestas, pero si miradas entre ellos.

- Bueno, ella iba corriendo, y al chocar conmigo con el impacto cayo al suelo... y con sollozos pidió disculpas... - Shaoran al escuchar eso sintió un poco de pena, había sido cruel con ella.

- Y me coloque a su altura para preguntarle si se había echo daño...

Flash Back

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto la amatista.

- S... si... - dijo sollozando.

- ¿Pero, te has pegado fuerte?

- Si... - dijo la pelirroja - Es decir, no ahora... Pero si me han dado un golpe fuerte en el corazón.

- Vaya... yo

- Perdí al hombre que amo...- sonrió sarcástica y limpiándose las lágrimas; mirando perdida a horizonte continuó - Aunque bien tarde vine a decirle que lo amaba, el muy estúpido pensaba que me acostaba con el solo por... - volvió a bajar la cabeza y se tapo la cara con las manos - ¡Y claro que debía pensar así por como yo era antes que él! - lloro con ganas – Pero jamás iba a creerme... ¡Por eso nunca se lo dije!

Tomoyo solo la escuchaba y apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de ella, incentivándola a abrazarla y así fue. La pelirroja abrazo a la amatista posando su cara en el hombro de ella.

- ¡¡Y ahora llega una mujer salida de la nada y lo enamora…de la nada!! - trago aire para hablar en llanto - ¡Ella jamás lo hará feliz, esta casada! ¡Lo más probable que solo este jugando con él!

- Pero... ¿Y si de verdad se aman? - pregunto suave la amatista.

- ¡Ese es el maldito problema...! ¡Se nota que la ama! Y yo...no puedo luchar contra eso... - y nuevamente se largo a llorar.

- Entonces si es así... o sea, si se nota que esta enamorado y es feliz así... en parte tu también deberías estarlo... La mejor demostración de amor es ser feliz con la felicidad del ser amado, aunque esa felicidad que sientas no sea completa porque él no esta a tu lado...

- ...Yo... - y más nada dijo la pelirroja

Fin Flash Back

-Y luego de que parara de llorar le bajo la vergüenza por haberme lanzado sus problemas... para por ultimo darme las gracias, porque sabia que de momento no aceptaba del todo mis palabras pero sabia que eran ciertas…

El silencio acogedor provoco que el ambiente fuera más agradable y el día transcurrio mucho mejor. Las palabras de Tomoyo no solo hicieron a Arisa pensar la situación, sino también al par de castaños, y Eriol encontró en Tomoyo lo que no sabía que buscaba pero que añoraba con su ser… la quería a ella.

--

"El vuelo numero 357 con rumbo a Japón saldrá con retraso de dos horas. El personal encargado pide disculpas y espera su total compresión. De ante mano muchas gracias."

- ¡Maldición! – dijo un hombre en el aeropuerto – Tu si que debes tener suerte, Sakura. Hace dos malditos días que intento conseguir un simple vuelo a Japón, y cuando encuentro pasaje el vuelo se atrasa – rió, hablaba solo – Pero me pagarás una a una las que me has hecho, mujerzuela, una a una… ¿O es que no te alegraras de ver a tu marido? – el hombre a paso ligero entro a un café del aeropuerto y se perdió en la multitud.

La luna nuevamente fuera de ese aeropuerto y en lo más alto del cielo alumbrara en su esplendor, mostrando un poder único. Sin embargo, las nubes se acercaban en forma rápida y por todas partes… esa noche se nublaría apagando la luz de la luna, avisando de una forma poco clara que podía venir una tormenta, pero no precisamente del clima.

Continuará.

Bien este es un nuevo cap esperamos les guste y perdón por la tardanza, pronto me are a la tarea de responder los comentarios ya que e tenido mucho trabajo y la editora con mente perversa muchas pruebas bien hasta pronto besos…


	9. Chapter 9

Como un imán

Como un imán

"POR LA PERVERTIDA ESCRITORA Y SU PERVERTIDA EDITORA"

(SH)

11 de la noche.

Entraba a paso lento al bar, el único de ese pueblo. El único más decente, porque había muchos otros, pero en cualquiera de los ya descartados tendría alguna "inocente mujer" incitándolo a sepa Dios que pecados; y él solo lo sabía porque se lo contaron, si, como no. Sonrió.

Se sentó en la barra y pidió un tequila, pues alguna vez escuchó que en México así se pasaban las penas de amor, ahogándolas en litros de aquel fuerte trago.

Trajo el que atendía un baso de tequila, limón y sal. 2 segundos y el baso vacío. El siguiente, la misma acción y nuevamente el baso vacío.

Optó, luego del quinto baso, pedir la botella, y a pesar de las constantes razones para que dejara de beber que le dio el joven de la barra no fue suficiente, pidió y pago por adelantado la botella de tequila que termino bebiendo prácticamente sin sal ni limón.

3 de la mañana.

1 botella de tequila, 2 bazos de whisky fuerte, alguna extraña mezcla de color azul que denominaban "cucaracha", unos cuantos limones y algo de sal.

Ni idea a esas alturas de lo que había bebido de no ser por el listado que daba el mozo dentro de las razones para "dejar" de beber, que a esas alturas y con la cantidad de alcohol en su organismo no entendía.

Necesitaba terminar un rato con su estado normal. Es decir, Sakura le estuvo peleando mucho rato y sin razón, o sea, tenía razón, pero qué parte de que el no tenía culpa la castaña no podía entender.

Estaba prácticamente echado en la barra cuando sintió la música que sonaba en ese momento que decía algo de que las mujeres te hacen sufrir y levanto su vista al hombre que la había colocado e hizo un salud en su nombre, el hombre respondió de igual manera y Shaoran supo que no era el único que tenía problemas con aquellas del sexo femenino.

4:30 de la mañana.

- …Si te dicen que me vieron muy borracho orgullosamente diles que es por ti, porque yo tendré el valor de no negarlo. Gritare que por tu amor me estoy matando y diré que por tus besos me perdí… - termino de cantar con aquel hombre con quien había echo el salud anterior y ambos abrazados de lado hicieron una reverencia a su público para luego bajar de la tarima que estaba de escenario.

- Vaya Shaoran – dijo su compañero de canto una vez llegaran a la barra – Si que hemos estado de artistas esta noche… Si esas mujeres supieran lo que uno las ama.

- Ni que… lou digas – respondió Shaoran, medio raro que ya a esas alturas poco y nada se le entendía con el trago. – Beno amigo, yo me… re-retiero – se puso en pie, tambaleándose.

- ¡Wou! Cuidado – dijo su compañero

- Iré a decirle a esa mujer que soy ino…inocientie de lo que se me… acusa – le dio la mano a su compañero en son de despedida, dejo dinero en la barra, hizo seña de despedida al joven de la barra y partió camino a casa de Sakura. Porque ella debía perdonarlo, él no había echo nada y la amaba más que todo en este mundo.

(SA)

5 de la mañana.

…y ella aun no podía dormir, su conciencia le pesaba, ya que después de pensarlo un rato se dio cuenta de su comportamiento. Parecía una niña siendo que ya era toda una mujer, pero después de todo para los celos no hay edad. Y ahí estaba con la cabeza echa un nudo y un montón de sensaciones distintas, a sus oídos llego cierto ruido al cual no le tomo importancia, pensando que era un perro chocando con los basureros de las calles o que era algún borracho llegando a casa por la mañana, sonrió, no tenia idea de que le pasaba, extrañamente estaba muy contenta aun cuando horas antes había peleado con Shaoran hasta cansarse, aun cuando hablo con su marido y le dijo que pronto se verían, aun cuando su prima le dio las buenas nuevas siendo que ella se sentía fatal por la pelea...

5:30 de la mañana.

El despertador aun no sonaba, pero no aguantaba más estando en cama sabiendo que no podría dormir. Se levanto con desgane y sin intenciones de hacer nada, fue entonces que escucho aquel ruido y cierta canción poco conocida o más bien, cierta canción olvidada.

- …Ya sabes... ip que te quiero y que el día que te vallas te he de llorrrar... -

La voz era un poco torcida, pero no desconocida. Entonces se asomo por la ventana sorprendiéndose de sobremanera al encontrar frente a la acera a Shaoran Li con la ropa mal puesta, un trago en la mano y muchas ganas de cantar. Eso era algo que podría causarle grandes problemas así que sin pensárselo fue a toda velocidad a la puerta principal.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? - le susurro ya estando cerca de él y mirando a ambos lados para cerciorarse si algún vecino había salido.

- Ya te dije... ip que no tuve la culpa - le dijo sin poder mantenerse en pie y ella estuvo a punto de comenzar a pelear con el, pero vio las luces de medio vecindario encendidas, por lo tanto antes de que se asomaran por las ventanas a hacerles de chismosos lanzo a Shaoran dentro de la casa evitando el ser descubiertos.

- ¿Porqué me avientas?... Yo no dfjs e echo nada - aquello no hizo más que provocarle gracia a la castaña; según sabía a pesar de que Shaoran fuera todo un alumno problema no era del tipo que se pone ebrio y canta fuera de las casas, así que en lugar de seguir alegando soltó tremenda carcajada que despertó a su prima quien estaba en los brazos de Morfeo soñando con la profundidad del mar y como unos labios que no hace mucho la habían sorprendido.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto cuando llego a la sala donde un inconciente Shaoran yacía en el sillón y una muy alegre Sakura trataba de quitarle los zapatos.

- Este idiota - dijo sonriente - Tiene una borrachera de esas que no se cuentan - Tomoyo sonrió, sabia que con eso ya le había "perdonado" el que el estuviera con otra.

- No soy... ... ... idiota - de nuevo se escucharon carcajadas, pero ahora Tomoyo le acompañaba.

Luego con cuidado y sobretodo con gracia subieron a Shaoran a la habitación que ocupaba Sakura, donde de seguro se alegraría mucho al despertar.

- De seguro se tomo medio bar - le dijo Tomoyo con diversión mientras lo acomodaban en la cama, no sin antes asegurarse que el golpe que le habían dado en la puerta no fuera algo de que preocuparse.

- Ya lo creo.

El timbre sonó como muy pocas veces lo hacia.

- Es muy temprano para tener visitas ¿No crees? - dijo Sakura antes de ir a asomarse, pero al no poder ver nada bajo rápidamente, asomo sus esmeraldas por la mirilla y el pánico la invadió de pies a cabeza al ver al hombre tras la puerta con aquella expresión que le daba miedo.

- No puede ser… - dijo para si antes de subir corriendo como una completa desquiciada.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le cuestiono Tomoyo mientras su prima caminaba de un lado a otro y el timbre no dejaba de sonar.

- Tienes que ayudarme - le dijo con miedo - O si no moriremos en este mismo instante - aquello no hizo más que poner en alerta a Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - pregunto rápidamente.

- Ayúdame a meter a Shaoran en el baño – Tomoyo puso cara de no entender -¡Apúrate! – medio grito y sin más que decir; entre tropezones y empujones metieron al castaño al baño y sin mucho cuidado lo dejaron caer, el pobre despertó ante la falta de delicadeza.

Por su parte Sakura bajo rápidamente las escaleras mientras Tomoyo se aseguraba que la puerta del escondite estuviera más que cerrada... 

Con solo girar la perilla la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar al susodicho.

- ¿Dónde esta? - pregunto envuelto en ira.

- ¿De qué hablas? - le dijo ella haciéndose la desentendida.

- No te hagas la tonta, Sakura. Sabes muy bien de quien hablo. ¿Dónde está ese maldito desgraciado que se aprovecho de ti y de mi falta de cuidados contigo? – la castaña sólo lo miro atentamente y de un momento a otro él ya no estaba parado frente a ella, más bien, buscaba en cada rincón de la casa hasta que llego a la habitación que ella usaba.

- Malditas… muje…res vengativas – se escuchó en algún lugar de la habitación – Ya vera…cuan…do me sinfa bien…la haré page…

- ¿No qué no sabías de que te hablaba? - le dijo con enojo a Sakura mientras tiraba prácticamente la puerta encontrando tras de ella a Shaoran en peores condiciones que en las que llegara.

- ¡No, espera! - le dijo Sakura antes de que él tomara a Shaoran del cuello y lo alzara hasta tenerlo cara a cara.

- El no es tu esposo ¿Dónde esta ese maldito de tu marido, Sakura? - le dijo mirándola con fastidio.

- Hermano, él esta de viaje y si me hubieras dejado decirte algo… 

- Entonces ¿Quién es este mocoso?- interrumpió Touya.

- ¿A quién le llamas mococo? Yo no soy ningún mococo... y ese cerecito... es mi mujer…

Touya movido por su ira estrujo a Shaoran aun teniéndolo por el cuello cosa que a Sakura no le gusto nada, sobre todo porque el castaño no podía ni meter las manos dada su condición…

- Déjalo de una vez – le dijo Sakura sin dudar cosa que hizo ver a su hermano que ese "mococo" era alguien importante para ella, a si que con todo el dolor de su alma tomo a Sakura por el brazo, pero para suerte de Shaoran, Tomoyo le ayudo a acostarse en lo que ese par de hermanos testarudos arreglaban sus diferencias…

- Ahora si tenemos mucho de que hablar – le dijo Touya a su hermana una vez que ambos se encontraban en la sala donde el moreno la había dirigido con bastante falta de delicadeza

- Más bien ahora sí tenemos de que hablar – Sakura se sentó en el sofá enfocando la mirada en la nada y Touya simplemente se mantuvo en pie pensando que si la miraba o simplemente si se sentaba a su lado se desmoronaría y eso era algo que el no quería - ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? – Touya solo sonrió antes de responder a aquella pregunta.

- Alguien me lo dijo – Sakura solo lo miro sin entender, comprendía que Tomoyo lo supiera, porque en alguna ocasión le mando una carta informándole de su paradero, pero nadie aparte de ella lo sabia, sobre todo su padre, no quería que precisamente él estuviera cerca sacándole provecho a la situación.

- ¿Alguien?

- Eso no importa – le dijo él – Lo que importa es el por qué no me esperaste, sabes que aria cualquier cosa por ti y debiste decirme lo que te pasaba…

- Y si lo hubiera hecho ¿Habrías regresado?- sonrió sarcástica – Después de todo te marchaste porque no te gustaba estar con nosotros o porque aquello que ocultabas era tan grave como para que nosotros no te quisiéramos, que yo recuerde fuiste tú él que se fue, así que no tengo por que darte explicaciones de mis actos…

- Deja de hablar como si lo que pasó fuera algo que quisieras – le dijo molesto – A mi no me engañas, además nuestro padre me lo dijo, te obligaron y tú no moviste un dedo para defenderte.

- ¡Calla! – grito ante el miedo de las palabras que emanaban de la boca de su hermano, que eran totalmente ciertas. Sus sentidos le fallaron y unas lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos provocando que la fuerza de su hermano se derrumbara como el tanto temía y solo la abrazo, como nunca había echo porque en realidad nunca lo había echo, se la habían pasado peleando casi siempre, así que las muestras de afecto no era algo que estuviera en ellos, pero con eso le demostró que realmente quería ayudarla, se obligo entonces a sonreír y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero él le interrumpió.

- Si estuvieras bien no estarías con ese mocoso - aquello la hizo enrojecer - ¿Es tu amante cierto? – aquella pregunta estaba demasiado forzada, él en realidad no quería ser tan especifico, pero conociendo a su hermana o iba al grano o ella se haría la tonta y terminaría siendo directo, así que, dada las circunstancias, prefería ahorrarse paseos.

- El es al único al que he querido en toda mi vida. Y definitivamente no es porque desee escapar de mi marido o algo por el estilo. El es…ni siquiera se como descubrirlo, pero él es importante para mi. Preferiría que no habláramos más del tema, además me voy a divorciar – Touya no podía estar más sorprendido, había planeado ir a casa de su hermana y obligarla a divorciarse, pero no esperaba que su viaje fuera en vano – Y no lo hago porque valla a pasar el resto de mi vida con Shaoran, lo hago porque es lo mejor para mi – claro que le había leído la mente, su hermano le sonrió, a estas alturas no podría comportarse como en otros tiempos y celar a su hermana ante todos, en este momento no podía hacer nada más que alejarse lo suficiente para que ella arreglara sus problemas, pero no demasiado para estar a su lado si las cosas no salían bien, sobre todo sabiendo que el hombre que ella quería a su lado era un mocoso que no sabía defenderse de los adultos y que a su parecer esa noche era un maldito inconciente borracho, para nada una buena impresión.

El timbre sonó nuevamente, pero esta vez no era desesperado…

- Abriré – le dijo Sakura secándose las lágrimas - ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? – le cuestiono con temor.

- No te preocupes, hermanita, vivo cerca. Por lo tanto vendré a verte seguido… y ahora creo que lo mejor será irme o se preocupara de mí.

- ¿Quién? – la curiosidad era algo que en ella nunca cambiaria, pero su hermano solo sonrió mientras ambos de dirigían a la puerta.

- A su tiempo – le dijo con calma antes de abrir encontrándose con una joven de cabellos negros y una expresión alegre.

(SH)

4 de la tarde con 17 minutos.

Aquel martilleo en la cabeza no cesaba y aquellas nauseas eran algo que no le deseaba a nadie… ¿Qué había pasado?

De un momento a otro su mente fue bombardeada por una serie de imágenes vergonzosas, como cuando canto en la tarima de aquel bar aun cuando muchos se burlaban de él y su compañero de desafinación que le abrazaba… ¡Por Dios! Le había cantado a Sakura… ¡Jamás en la vida volvería a tomar tequila! Malditos mexicanos y sus bebidas extrañas, lo habían dejado completamente idiota. (1)

- Vaya, hasta que despiertas – le dijo Sakura acercándosele – Por un momento creí que dormirías todo el día.

- Yo… - la miro, se veía hermosa, sus ojos brillaban y eso era algo que le encantaba –…Lo siento… no recuerdo mucho – mintió, ella lo miro.

- Ya esta olvidado – le beso fugazmente los labios – Ahora cámbiate que tenemos visitas. Eriol hizo el favor de traerte ropa, así que date un baño y bajas- lo miro de manera molesta – Ayudaras para la cena como pago por el mal rato.

- ¿No qué ya estaba olvidado? – le dijo Shaoran un poco aturdido.

- Nunca dije que no te lo haría pagar – salió de ahí dejándolo con un montón de dudas, pero con la satisfacción de que las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado, se paro lo más rápido que el malestar le dejo y entro a la bañera, no haría esperar a Sakura o podría cambiar de opinión…

Llego rápidamente a la cocina donde encontró no solo a Sakura si no a Tomoyo, Eriol y una chica que le parecía conocida, la cual lo miro con odio, solo esperaba que no fuera una de sus conquistas del pasado o estaría perdido, pero algo en ella le hizo pensar que sus suposiciones estaban equivocadas y todo le quedo claro cuando ella camino hasta a él a paso firme y se paro en seco… el sonido de su mejilla estrellando contra su mano se escucho en todo el lugar sobresaltando a los presentes y enfadando a cierta castaña.

- ¡Meiling!- le grito Tomoyo muy sorprendida mientras Sakura ya estaba entre ambos manteniendo a un muy aturdido Shaoran quien recordaba a cierta niña empalagosa, Sakura no tardo más de dos segundos en devolverle la cachetada.

- ¡No sé quien demonios te crees! – dijo la esmeralda enfadada – Pero ya te lo había dicho: no me interesa que tu y Shaoran sean primos y que lo consideres culpable de lo que paso. Te advertí que en mi casa estabas bajo mis reglas y si querías hablar con él lo harías en forma calmada – sintió que Shaoran la tomaba del brazo para que lo mirara y así lo hizo, notando al instante en la mirada del castaño como le pedía que dejara todo así, pero ella no podía y no quería, por lo tanto volvió a mirar a Meiling – No entiendo como la gente no puede ver más allá de su nariz y como su egoísmo y falso cariño tienen más cabida que el respeto y la confianza por los que siempre estuvieron contigo. Y da las gracias que eres amiga de Tomoyo, porque…

- Ya, Sakura… - hablo amenazante Shaoran -

4 de la tarde con 30 minutos.

Veía como la mujer que más amaba en el mundo y la única hasta entonces se paseaba en la habitación de un lado a otro. No podía negarlo, enfadada se veía hermosa.

- Ya, por favor amor… - intentó el castaño.

- ¡Es que nada Shaoran! ¡Ella no puede venir aquí luego de 3 años y dárselas de justiciera! ¡Cómo es posible que la gente sea así! ¡Por Dios, creció contigo!

El castaño que hasta el momento estaba sentado a los pies de la cama de Sakura se puso de pie para acercarse en paso lento a ella, deteniéndola en su andar e hizo que lo mirase.

- No es la primera vez que Meiling reacciona así, podría decir incluso que su reacción fue casi tierna en comparación al día de lo sucedido. Yo escape no por ser culpable, fue porque no soporté que tanto mi madre como ella creyeran que yo fuera capaz de algo así. Entendí entonces que ni siquiera la gente con la que creciste te conoce… -notó que Sakura quería hablar y le puso un dedo en la boca – Cuando me enamore de ti supe que hay gente que al amar se entrega por completo, que por amor deja egoísmos, que por amor confía y cree….cuando me enamoré de ti supe que a ti también te habían echo daño y justamente la gente que más querías y por los que darías todo…y entonces te quise más, porque nunca es suficiente – y colocó su boca en la boca de ella, rozándola - …De todas formas, gracias por defenderme… - y le dio un pequeño beso, pero uno muy significativo. Terminando el beso Sakura lo abrazo por la cintura y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- Es que de solo recordar la cachetada que te dio esa mujer me dan ganas de…- fue interrumpida por una carcajada del hombre - ¿De qué te ríes? – le pregunto separándose para mirarlo a la cara; a ella de verdad que le molestaba el asunto.

- ¿Te han dicho que eres una mujer demasiado celosa?

- ¿Celosa? – pregunto ella…y eso ¿A qué venía? Entonces calló en cuenta y sonrío sarcástica, pero siguiéndole el juego – Claro, porque ni yo te he dado cachetadas tan fuertes y no permitiré que otra me quite el placer de dártelas, porque si que te las estas buscando – y le dio un pequeño empujón.

- Ya, ya, ya – dijo él con la sonrisa – Mira que con esta – dijo apuntándose la mejilla golpeada por Meiling – Tengo como para una semana. – Sakura de brazos cruzados lo miro de reojo y sonrió. 

-- o --

- Ya… si yo hablare con Sakura – decía la amatista aún en la cocina junto con la morocha.

- Dios es que… - agacho la mirada – Tomoyo, estoy demasiado confundida… Shaoran nunca fue muy sociable, jamás tuvo amigos… ¡Si la única persona de su edad con la que realmente se juntaba era yo! – tomo aire y se puso de pie, caminando de ida y vuelta y haciendo ademanes con los brazos – Y ella sabía todo lo sucedido… y aun conociendo la historia no lo juzgo… y ¡¡Por Dios!! – dijo ya frustrada - ¿Lo conoce hace cuanto? ¿Un mes como mucho? Y confía plenamente en él… - volvió a sentarse junto a Tomoyo – Yo… yo me crié con él… yo…

- Ya tranquila… Sakura sabrá entenderte… ahora no sé si Shaoran este tan dispuesto a escucharte… Meiling, no puedes después de tres años sin verlo venir y plantarle tremenda cachetada y menos con la mujer que lo ama presente…

- Si sé… Pero es que… ¡El nada más huyo, hace toda una vida en un pueblo que nadie conoce y en China su madre llora todas las noches! – lo ojos empezaron a ponérsele brillosos – Tomoyo, si soy sincera, yo nunca supe toda la historia… sólo lo que Tía Ieran dijo… Y luego Shaoran desaparece… y todos los murmullos y todos los llantos de su madre…

- ¿Y no te apuesto a pensar que llora porque la culpa no la deja vivir?

Las mujeres miraron en dirección a la puerta, donde un hombre de pelo castaño y mirada ámbar estaba apoyado en el umbral, sereno. Quizás demasiado tranquilo.

- Shaoran yo…

- ¿Qué…tu qué, Meiling? – se acomodó y se acerco más a ella. Y ella se coloco de pie al verlo venir – Si no supiste ciertamente lo que paso… ¿Por qué llamarme asesino? ¿Por qué? Es decir ¿Nunca te planteaste si quiera el considerar que no tuve culpa? Por lo que veo se te da bien el juzgar sin conocer – diciendo eso paso junto a las dos mujeres y saco del refrigerado jugo que sirvió en un baso, pues ni todo lo pasado recientemente podían quitarle los malestares después de una noche de borrachera. Luego de eso se encamino a la salida – Con permiso – y sin más desapareció como había llegado.  
No habiendo pasado mucho tiempo apareció la castaña sobresaltando a las dos mujeres.

- Sakura

- No te preocupes Tomoyo, ya me calme – y al igual que hiciera el castaño anteriormente paso de largo y saco algunas cosas de la despensa y el refrigerador, haciendo un bocadillo – Saben, cuando yo estudiaba en la secundaria aprendí una lección demasiado bien, claro que tuve que meter la pata para entenderla – hizo una pausa mientras cerraba el refrigerador guardando lo que había sacado y antes de continuar miró fijamente a Meiling – Siempre en un conflicto hay dos partes, por lo tanto hay dos versiones y mientras no escuches las dos no decidas a quien apoyar – y entonces cogió en un plato lo preparado y salió de la cocina, en el mismo trayecto que había tomado Shaoran.

- ¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora? – miró pidiendo ayuda a la de pelo azabache – Yo…ya le avise a Tía Ieran…

- No sé… realmente, no lo sé – fue lo único que pudo decir Tomoyo, pues las cosas estaban complicándose más de lo necesario… y es que ¿Sakura aún no sabía realmente de quién se había enamorado? Con lo despistada que era de seguro no recordaba que cuando ellas tenían 14 años, Shaoran Li era mundialmente conocido…

_"El heredero de los Li"_ Titulaba en los diarios en la sección económica._  
"El pequeño genio y futuro millonario"_ Titulaba en las revistas de empresarios._  
"Guapo, inteligente y millonario. La futura pelea de las chicas" _Titulaba ya en las revistas menos formales y de mujeres.

Y es que Shaoran Li con no más de 10 años dio que hablar… Y luego…a los años después…

_"¿Muerte o Suicidio?"  
"El único heredero envuelto en la muerte de su progenitor"  
"Principal sospechoso de la muerte del conocido empresario Hien Li, es su hijo de tan solo 14 años, Shaoran Li…"_

Pero Sakura no tenía como saberlo… para esa fecha estaba viviendo su propio infierno con todo el asunto de un matrimonio, donde ella siendo la novia era la menos contenta.

(SA) 

11 de la Noche.

Había sido todo demasiado extraño ese día, porque sí, todas las cosas ocurrieron ese día. Daba gracias a cuanto Santo existiera porque tenía un día más para asimilar todo lo sucedido, ya que aunque el día de mañana era lunes no había clases por asuntos administrativos, pero el martes se retomaba el horario normal y tendría que volver a la realidad.

Tomoyo y Meiling ya se habían ido a dormir, las dos a la habitación de invitados. Pues después de lo sucedido Meiling no quería estar sola, al parecer le había tomado el peso al juzgar a Shaoran sin siquiera saber toda la verdad. Pero ella poco sabía pues no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra más que lo esencial luego de lo último que le dijo en la cocina. Pero temía que Tomoyo no le dijo todo ¿Pasaba algo más?… Sacudió su cabeza alejando malos pensamientos.

Salio del baño ya con su pijama puesto, apago la luz, quedando todo oscuro, pero la luna brillaba esa noche y ella no había cerrado las cortinas de la ventana, así que la oscuridad era visible.

Camino tranquila a su cama y se quedo parada contemplando al hombre que dormía en ella… Su borrachera y una especie de serenata. Ella y Tomoyo lo tratan con poca delicadeza proporcionándole uno que otro golpe con alguna puerta o el mismo suelo. Touya que aparece de la nada para estrujarlo como trapo. Y Meiling…que termina bofeteándolo.

Shaoran era el tipo de hombre, que a su parecer, han tenido una responsabilidad desde que nacieron. O sea, no conocía más de su pasado y familia de lo que él le había contado, pero sabía que en los relatos de él faltaba algo para que todo encajara y no lo culpaba por no querer contar todo, pues tenía más que claro que lo que el castaño no contaba de su vida pasada era algo que él no quería aceptar completamente, pero que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar y quería estar con él cuando eso sucediera.

Se metió a la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo. Se acomodo junto a él. El aún dormido la abrazó, entregándole esa sensación de protección a la que ella se estaba acostumbrando. 

Pronto el sueño la venció.

Y ambos castaños durmieron así, simplemente abrazados, sintiéndose felices y protegidos. Durmieron tan profunda y placidamente como si Morfeo les quisiera retribuir adelantadamente el sueño que por varías noches no iban a poder conciliar, porque las cosas empezaban a empeorar y nadie sabía cuanto.

Primero: Ieran Li subía a su jet privado con destino a Japón.  
Y segundo: El vuelo de Takumi Kimatzu (2) ya había partido hace unas cuantas horas.

Continuara…

Anotaciones:

(1) Esto no tiene nada en contra de los mexicanos, Fanny es mexicana. Jejeje. (y a mucha honra)  
(2) Takumi Kimatzu, para los que no recuerdan, es el nombre del esposo de Sakura, nombrado en el primero capítulo.

Bien esto a sido todo jajaj pero solo por ahora pronto les tendremos mas, claro cuando yo deje mis asuntos perversos con mi trabajo y las mil formas de mi cabello y cuando Camili este en línea al mismo tiempo que yo, ahí perversa editora eres buena, ahí algo que no les había contado el capi anterior fue casi por completo creación de la perversa editora a si que estoy realmente orgullosa bueno mañana pondré los rev del capi siguiente en el perfil no había tenido tiempo de contestarlos, pero prometo hacerlo a si que escriban muchos comentarios para saber que les parece este escrito perverso un beso a todos y ¡saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

**ADVERTENCIA EL CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS FUERTES DEBEN ESTAR CONSIENTES ANTES DE LEER**

**Como un imán**

"POR LA PERVERTIDA ESCRITORA Y SU PERVERTIDA EDITORA"

(SA)

Ya era de mañana, y se encontraba frente al espejo. Miro con atención su rostro, las ojeras se le estaban notando mucho y ese pequeño hinchazón de ojos la terminaría delatando.

Se inclinó para abrir el agua de la ducha y sintió un pequeño dolor a nivel de su cadera, y recordó.

Todo había sido un desastre las dos últimas semanas, si es que no habían sido más, porque el tiempo ya le resultaba eterno.

Había vuelto hace dos semanas del famoso paseo estudiantil, que de por si también fue un dolor de cabeza. Sólo le eran gratos los momentos que alcanzó a pasar con Shaoran…

- _Shaoran… _- suspiró. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba decirle que todo era un maldito engaño; que la amenazaban…y que se alejo de él por salvarle la vida. Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas, incansables, como hace varios días venía sucediendo.

Luego del dichoso paseo estudiantil, daba gracias a Dios que Shaoran había tenido que ir a su casa primero antes que la de ella, porque en la de ella estaba él, Takumi. Y Dios la perdonara pero hubiese preferido haberse muerto en el trayecto. Porque lo que había estado viviendo estas dos últimas semanas era lo más parecido al infierno y si no era el infierno era lo más lejos del paraíso que existía.

Lo primero que había exigido su esposo, claramente, era saciar sus necesidades sexuales y fue tan repugnante que tuvo que evitar las ganas de vomitar una vez terminado el acto; no siendo eso lo peor, Shaoran vino justo en ese momento, y cuando ella salió a abrir la puerta él no necesito que ella le dijera lo que había estado haciendo, pudo notar la mirada ámbar examinarla de arriba abajo y aun escuchaba su voz clara.

- ¿Llego? – ella asintió - ¿Y no pudiste solo…negarte? – y ella bajo la mirada, se sentía sucia. Y sintió que el castaño se le acercaba, tuvo miedo, pero él nada más beso su frente y se marchó… y todo luego ocurrió demasiado rápido.

- Flash Back –

Al cerrar la puerta y deslizar su espalda hasta el suelo, notó que Takumi estaba apoyado en la pared, cerca de ella. Y sintió tanto miedo que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su garganta se trabo.

- Así que la pequeña Sakura resulto ser igual de puta que todas las demás – sus palabras eran como dagas y a pesar que hablaba con una sonrisa, Sakura notaba el enfado en su voz. Takumi camino hasta donde ella, y ella se paro de inmediato, tenía miedo. - ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado revolcándote con él? – Intento retroceder pero estaba en la puerta, no podía ir más allá - ¿Cuántas veces, Sakura? – esta vez pregunto más serio y acorralándola, puso una de sus manos en la cara de ella y la otra a nivel de su cintura – Porque juro, pequeña zorra, que esta misma noche te acostarás conmigo el doble de veces… - y empezó a besarla.

Entonces quiso detenerlo, pero con eso solo consiguió que él se pusiera más furioso y la tratara con menos delicadeza y empezó a llorar una vez él la tumbo en el suelo y se le poso encima.

- Takumi… no, por favor – decía entre sollozos – Por favor, detente…

- ¿Así le decías a él? – le había echo la pregunta mirándola a la cara y ella la desvió, provocando que él se enfadara más – Ya te lo dije, maldita perra, vas a complacerme porque solo estoy tomando lo que me corresponde. Yo soy tu marido y te puedo tener cuantas veces quiera – escupió las palabras en su cara.

Y ella intento escaparse con todas sus fuerzas y el la golpeó, la tiro al suelo y la violó.

- Fin Flash Back –

Las lágrimas desde ese día habían sido sus compañeras. Y como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente luego de que hiciera con ella lo que quería le dijo un par de verdades… y la amenazo. Si intentaba abrir la boca no solo ella sufriría las consecuencias, si no también su hermano, Tomoyo, Eriol… pero sobre todo le harían daño a Shaoran.

Takumi en realidad nunca había sido así con ella. Siempre se había portado normal, si habían discutido un par de veces porque ella se encargaba de fastidiarlo, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Y respecto al tema sexual si ella se negaba nada más el se detenía, lo que no significaba que podía siempre valerse de eso, porque quisiera o no, no podía negarse siempre. Pero las cosas habían funcionado y marchado así. Sin embargo ahora desconocía al hombre con el que estaba casada… si antes lo detestaba, ahora simplemente lo odiaba con todo su ser. El muy bastardo resulto ser un maldito matón, estaba metido en negocios sucios y no quería saber si en serio resultaba ser un asesino, no con la vida de sus seres queridos en juego.

Cerro el agua de la ducha y salio a secarse.

Sintió esas ganas de llorar a gritos. Por más que restregaba su piel no podía sentirse bien; se sentía sucia por dentro y por fuera. Y las ganas de vomitar esta vez no pudo reprimirlas. Todo era tan asqueroso y ella solo se quería morir.

¿Podían las cosas ser peor?

Si.

Porque no solo ella lo estaba pasando mal y lo sabía. Resultaba que no solo ella esperaba visitas, la mamá de Shaoran también había echo lo suyo con el castaño y ella no estuvo con él y nada sabía de cómo estaba… y hace un par de días él ya no asistía a la escuela…_"y yo en su lugar tampoco" _Porque Takumi se había dado el placer de arruinarle la vida completamente, yendo a diario a la escuela con ella, haciendo que lo besara en público y obligándola a "citar" a Shaoran a su oficina para que el castaño se encontrara con la imagen de ella con Takumi en una situación bastante sugerente. Supo ese día que lo perdió totalmente, porque Shaoran no la volvió a mirar y cuando sus miradas chocaban, la frialdad en la mirada ámbar bastó para terminar por matarla por dentro… y es que ni siquiera podía explicarle que lo hacía por el bien de él…y que todo era producto de Takumi…y que si ella intentaba explicarle Takumi la mataría o le haría daño a él… porque ya había intentado hacerlo una vez. Había bajado de madrugada a llamar a Shaoran y cuando éste contesto alguien corto la línea, al darse vuelta vio a Takumi parado frente a ella…lo que sucedió después se estaba volviendo costumbre: la golpeo y violo.

Y las ganas de vomitar no se le quitaban.

¿Por qué no podía, simplemente, volver a repetirse los dos meses que vivió con Shaoran?

(SH)

Bien. Ya había sido suficiente. Podía soportar el masoquismo solo un poco y hace días el límite ya lo había sobrepasado.

Llevaba un mes intentando entender el comportamiento de Sakura. Pero ya no le encontraba explicación alguna. Había soportado que el día que su marido llegara tuviera que acostarse con él porque noto la mirada de asco de ella cuando le pregunto si no se había podido negar.

Pudo soportar que el muy bastardo se paseara con ella y que la besara justo cuando notaba que él miraba ¿Acaso sabía de su existencia? ¿Pero cómo? Y si era así ¿Por qué Sakura no intentaba hablar con él y explicárselo?

Froto su cabello notoriamente frustrado. Suspiró.

Algo en todo ese asunto no encajaba. Pero él ya no podía hacer más, había intentado hablar con ella y recibió por parte de ella una negativa y huyo, o al menos, eso notó él _"o quisiste creer"_ Frunció su entrecejo, tenía razón, la reacción de ella esa vez había sido muy extraña y de todas las posibilidades quiso creer que ella huyo, pero luego cuando ella lo cito a su oficina y se encontró con que se besaba con su marido y él la sentaba en el escritorio y pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de ella, no había más que hacer. Sakura lo quería fuera de su vida y así sería.

Esa última semana y un par de días de la anterior, había faltado a clases porque estaba ultimando algunos asuntos: volvería a China.

Esa noche que volvieron del paseo estudiantil, él también tenía visitas, que resultaron ser menos desagradables de lo que creía. Y es que volver a encontrarse con su progenitora no era nada esperado.

Y luego que fue donde Sakura y volvió a su hogar tuvo la calma y el tiempo de escucharla.

- Flash Back –

- Xiao Lang – era extraño escuchar su nombre pronunciado por su madre – Tenemos que hablar – dijo la mujer frente a la ventana del departamento.

- ¿Realmente consideras que tenemos algo qué hablar? – si, había tenido la paciencia de escucharla, pero no desde el principio.

- Si… - dijo Ieran Li, mirando a su hijo directo a los ojos. Y el castaño noto que esa conversación tenía un rumbo diferente… ¿Qué era? – Te has vuelto todo un hombre – hizo el comentario con un dejo de pesar.

- No creo que eso sea lo que hay que hablar – dijo el castaño, cortante – Le pediré que sea directa. – noto como la mujer presente se tensaba y se daba vuelta, volviendo a mirar por la ventana, pero se notaba que no miraba nada en especial y empezó su relato.

- Cuando supimos con tu padre que estaba embarazada de ti, fuimos la pareja más feliz del mundo –hizo una pausa – Eras lo que siempre quisimos –volvió a hacer una pausa – Yo no podía tener hijos y ningún doctor se podía explicar el cómo quede embarazada, pero tu padre y yo no necesitábamos explicaciones, eras nuestro milagro – Shaoran pudo notar que a su madre le brillaban los ojos, pero decidió no interrumpirla – Fuiste y serás siempre nuestro orgullo, aunque tu padre nunca te lo dijera directamente –al castaño se le oprimió el corazón – Pero cuando cumpliste 10 años tu padre… - dudo un poco, así que el castaño la animo.

- Si no quieres…

- No…debo hacerlo – le interrumpió, por lo que guardo silencio y espero que su madre continuara – Tu padre no era un mal hombre, pero cometió un error y fue el confiar en su primo, Shang Li… - Se acerco al sillón que había en la habitación y tomo asiento con la mirada perdida – Shang Li es una persona que peca de avaro… para él todo es dinero y poder. Siempre guardo rencor por tu padre, al ser elegido él como líder del Clan Li…y por el contrario fue el más contento al saber que con Hien no podríamos tener hijos, porque muriendo Hien pasaría él a tener el liderazgo del Clan – hizo una breve pausa para mirar a Shaoran – Shang Li prometió sobre tu cuna matarte y la cosas empezaron a complicarse y tu padre se vio envuelto en las alimañas de Shang… y su única opción fue…

- Suicidarse – completo Shaoran.

- Si… - el castaño supo por la voz de su madre que aun sufría por lo sucedido. Pero necesitaba saber a que quería llegar ella contándole todo eso.

- Si Hien moría justo en el momento que lo hizo, no sería Shang el líder directamente, si no que tú, pero por ser menor de edad debía yo tomar la administración de todo en tu nombre. Y cuando cumplieras los 18, los ancianos escogerían entre tú y Shang… Y Shang lo sabía, Hien y yo también… y debía alejarte como fuera de ahí… - Ieran miró a Shaoran directo a los ojos, éste por su parte tomaba asiento…estaba impactado… ¿Por eso lo acuso de asesino? … O sea ¿Todo lo que sufrió esos años fue para mantenerlo a salvo? Su cabeza daba vueltas, pensaba de todo y nada a la vez.

- Yo… - intento decir, pero nada salía de su boca.

- Se que suena descabellado, pero es la verdad – la mujer se puso de pie – Pero eso no es lo que ahora importa. Xiao Lang, Shang no ha parado de buscarte y según mis fuentes te encontró y yo doy gracias a Dios que Meiling se topara en tu camino, porque no quiero ni imaginar lo que haría Shang si es que realmente te encuentra… - tomo aire y volvió a hablar – Necesito que vuelvas a China, es la única forma de mantenerte a salvo. Los ancianos del Clan conocen las intenciones de Shang y te protegerán hasta que tomes el liderazgo del Clan, es decir, a los 18 años, ya luego tú podrás disponer de tu protección. Pero de momento, hijo, tienes que regresar… - Shaoran abrió los ojos de par en par…estaba mareado con toda esa información, todo y nada encajaba – Ah…y sobre lo de Meiling… lamento que ella creyera todo, pero debía hacer que no mantuvieras contacto con nadie. Y ella no sabía nada, pero cuando le explique la situación mando a pedirte disculpas…tú sabes que ella te quiere.

- Fin Flash Back –

Y eso había sido todo. En una noche se entero de la verdad, del porqué de los sucesos en su vida y cómo había llegado a ese pueblo… y lo peor de todo, su madre lo había llamado anoche, Wei había desaparecido, al parecer Shang se enteró que fue él quien sabía de su paradero…esperaba que no le haya pasado nada, rogaba a todos los dioses que estuviera bien.

Entonces estaba decido, nada lo retenía en este pueblo y no podía seguir poniendo en peligro a su familia. Por eso regresaba a China. A cumplir el deber con el que cargaba desde que nació.

Guardaba sus cosas y fue que encontró el sobre. Ese que su padre le dejo al suicidarse, y que ahora sabía su contenido. Era el sobre que acreditaba ser hijo de Hien Li y que él como líder del Clan, dejaba a su primogénito, Xiao Lang Li, como heredero de todo y confiaba que reunía las características para ser líder. Su madre le dijo que debía presentar ese papel a los ancianos, no para acreditar que era hijo de Hien Li, si para eso solo bastaba verlo ya que era su viva imagen, sino por asuntos de formalidades del Clan.

Suspiro y tomo asiento en su cama, apoyando sus codos en las piernas y agarrar su cabeza con demasiada frustración _"…Sakura…"_ No solo dejaba ese pueblo, dejaba y para siempre, a la mujer que amaba. Una lágrima quiso salir y la dejo, pero solo esa.

Luego se puso de pie y continuó haciendo su maleta.

(SA)

6 semanas. Ni más ni menos. Y si sacaba cuentas, no concluía nada.

Estaba encerrada en el baño llorando. Y leía una y otra vez los resultados del examen, para asegurarse de estar leyendo bien. Pero nada. Todas las veces que leía veía lo mismo: 6 semanas.

Y si sacaba cuentas…ahora sí concluía cosas.

Hechos: hace tres meses conoció a Shaoran y vivió los dos mejores meses de su vida. Hace un mes llego Takumi. Y, tenía un embarazo de un mes y medio.  
Resultado: el padre, sin duda alguna, era Shaoran.  
Consecuencias: Takumi la iba matar a ella y a su hijo.

Lloro hasta que se quedo dormida. Despertó para la hora de la cena.

Tuvo la suerte de que Takumi la llamo para decirle que tenía que viajar de urgencia a no recuerda donde, por ella que se muriera en el camino. ¿Qué porqué Takumi la dejaba sola así nada más?... Hace dos semanas no se sabía nada de Shaoran… Takumi dijo que con eso se demostraba lo mucho que la amaba, que a la primera huyo de ella y de ese pueblo. Pero ella sabía que Shaoran no haría eso ¿O si?... y en el caso de que fuera así, era lo mejor ¿No? Es decir, ella se alejo de él para protegerlo y si él se iba del pueblo, Takumi nada podría hacerle… pero ¿Podía él irse así nada más?

Las lágrimas amenazaron con querer salir y no quería, estaba cansada de llorar.

Se sirvió leche y se fue a sentar al sillón mirando a la nada.

Estaba embarazada de un hombre que no era su marido. Y no siendo lo peor, el hombre del que estaba embarazada había desaparecido de su vida, de la escuela y de ese pueblo.

¿Qué se supone que haría? Si Takumi se enteraba que Shaoran era el padre seguro la golpeará hasta hacerla perder a su hijo…y ella no quería. Toco su vientre con la mano libre. Ya amaba a esa criatura más que a nada en el mundo. Bien, Shaoran podría haber desaparecido de su vida, pero le dejo la esperanza, le dejo ese hijo, aunque claro, él no estuviera conciente de eso.

Tenía que pensar cuidadosamente lo que iba hacer. Porque estaba sola en esto.

No, no estaba sola. Ahora tenía a su hijo. Y lo haría todo por él.

(SH)

Llevaba exactamente 1 semana en China. Y las cosas no eran nada de fáciles.

Lo primero claro, fue el asunto de la prensa. Dios, como extrañaba su vida en el anonimato. Pero su madre dijo que esa era la única forma de darle a conocer a Shang que él estaba de vuelta. Exigió entonces el regreso de Wei. Y el hombre lo encontró hace dos días tirado en su puerta, todo mal herido y con una nota, de seguro, escrita por Shang que le daba la bienvenida y que esperaba que su estancia en la mansión Li fuera agradable, porque le duraría poco.

Entregó de inmediato la nota al los ancianos, porque se estaban tomando las medidas necesarias para pescar a Shang, que no sólo se le busca por el Clan Li, si no, por lo que se había enterado, también por la policía internacional, el hombre era un criminal, matón y estafador.

Estaba sentado ahora en un gran sillón que estaba en la biblioteca de esa mansión. Aun le costaba adaptarse un poco a las comodidades que debía vivir en esa casa como futuro líder, pero eso era lo más fácil de todo a lo que debía acostumbrase. Porque había cosas a las que, claramente, no se acostumbraría jamás. Y era tener a Sakura fuera de su vida. Pero la recuperaría, ya que ahora entendía todo.

Supo por uno de los investigadores de la familia Li, que Shang tenía muchos socios y contactos en todo el mundo. Y que, justamente en Japón, un tal Takumi Kimatzu era su mano derecha.

¿Qué chico era el mundo, después de todo, no?

Sonrió irónico. Por eso Sakura temblaba de miedo cuando él se acercaba. El muy cretino la tenía amenazada, y por supuesto, de seguro prometía hacerle daño a él…y ella, por muy estúpido que sonara, haría cualquier cosa por mantenerlo a él fuera de peligro _"…incluso dejarse golpear y violar…_" Con su puño golpeo el sillón…y él había dejado que Takumi la golpeara y la violara. No se lo perdonaría jamás, no se merecía una mujer como Sakura.

Recordaba perfectamente la voz de Takumi al teléfono relatándole todo… Cómo y por qué Sakura había actuado así, y como la golpeo y forzó cada noche. Y en el momento en que él le gritaba que lo mataría cuando lo viera fue que Shang volvió a tomar el teléfono y le dijo que se fuera con cuidado que si no su flor de cerezo pagaría las consecuencias. Y él se sintió desfallecer y de manos cruzadas.

Tenía que ser cuidadoso. Ya Sakura había dado mucho por él. Ahora le tocaba a él sacarla de ese infierno.

(SA)

Dos días estuvo fuera Takumi. Y llego extraño. Entre furioso, desconcertado y con el doble de odio, pero no contra ella, sin embargo era ella la que pagaba las consecuencias.

Ya era hora de dormir y cuando se metió a la cama, Takumi se le acercó y empezó a besarla…le correspondió a penas, pero cuando subió el nivel de sus caricias y se poso sobre ella intento detenerlo.

- Takumi…no – dijo entre cortado.

- No seas estúpida, Sakura – dijo sin detenerse – Sabes perfectamente que aunque te niegues terminaré haciéndotelo igual…así que por favor, solo no hagas las cosas difíciles.

- Pero, Takumi…yo – intento empujarlo. Y cuando Takumi lo notó dio un fuerte golpe a la almohada, a lado de la cabeza de la mujer bajo él. Lo que la asusto.

- ¡Maldición, Sakura! – grito y las castaña cerro los ojos con fuerza - ¿Es qué disfrutas que te golpee y te fuerce?­ Porque por Dios, Sakura, que soy capas de matarte en este momento – no entendía porque ese hombre estaba tan enojado, es decir, desde que volvió no ha hecho más que golpearla y violarla, pero desde que Shaoran dejo de estar presente las cosas habían vuelto un poco a la normalidad, y ahora que volvía de ese viaje era como si hubieran encendido su llama de furia.

- ¡Estoy embarazada! – soltó sin más…debía evitar que pensara tocarla siquiera.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso – dijo mientras notaba que él se alejaba de ella. Aprovecho entonces de salirse de la cama. – Takumi, estoy embarazada y es por eso… - notó que su mirada se oscureció…y la miraba con odio. Se levanto en su dirección acercándosele lo más posible. El frágil cuerpo de la castaña en ese momento empezó a temblar. Cuando estuvo completamente cerca, la agarro del cabello y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, no pudo la castaña ahogar un gritito de dolor.

- Así que estas embarazada… Y yo debo suponer que ese hijo es mío.

- S…si – y tiró más - ¡Hay! – se quejo.

- No me mientas, perra –dijo en su oído – Los dos sabemos perfectamente que ese hijo puede ser de tu amante.

- No… - rogó Sakura con la mirada, mientras él hacía más firme su agarre – No es de él.

- Já – dijo antes de lanzarla al suelo, no muy fuerte, por suerte - ¡Pretendes que me coma ese cuento! ¡Por qué si crees que…!

- ¡No te estoy mintiendo! – dijo fuerte y desde el suelo. Takumi la miró serio. Era su oportunidad, se puse de pie – Takumi, tengo un mes de embarazo… y yo hace más de un mes que deje de… - se trago sus palabras, era complicado mentir sobre eso. Además le dolía el hecho de que Shaoran desapareciera de su vida, así, sin más. Era algo que no terminaba de aceptar.

- ¿De revolcarte con ese imbécil? – dijo, con rencor - ¿Eso querías decir?

- Si… - lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria, la vida de su hijo era la que estaba en juego y no la pondría en peligro, así tuviera que jurar que el hijo era de su esposo. Además, restarle dos semanas a su embarazo no se notaría nunca. O al menos, eso esperaba ella.

La reacción que tuvo el hombre no se la hubiese esperado nunca.

Estaba tratando de poner su cabeza en normalidad luego de que él la tomara en brazos y girará con ella. Sonreía, de verdad. ¿Era eso posible?

- ¡Por Dios…Un hijo! –dijo, hablándole a la nada, luego se le acercó - ¡Un hijo! ¿Sabes lo qué eso significa, Sakura?

- No exactamente, Takumi. ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡Mejor que nunca, pequeña! – y la volvió a abrazar. Esa noche no la tocó, solo la abrazo, como protegiéndola… Que alguien le explicara, por favor, que había sucedido. Porque no sabía si prefería a este Takumi o al anterior. Pero lo que si sabía que ninguno de los dos Takumi, la hacías sentir lo que sentía estando con Shaoran.

Esa noche tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de llorar.  
Y esa noche extrañaba más que nunca a Shaoran.

(SH)

Ayer habían dado inicio al operativo que pretendía capturar a Shang Li.  
Y ayer recibió la peor noticia del mundo.

Hechos: Hace tres meses y medio había conocido a Sakura y vivió los dos mejores meses de su vida junto a ella. Hace un mes y medio que Takumi esta con ella. Y, tenía un embarazo de un mes y medio, según el propio Takumi se encargo de "informarle".  
Resultado: el padre, sin duda alguna, era Takumi.  
Consecuencias: la había perdido para siempre.

El destino no podía jugarle más chueco. O quizás si, porque ya saben "podría ser peor" y no es que quisiera invocar ese dicho. Pero ya no podía pensar más que pesimistamente.

Sintió que golpeaban la puerta y sin esperar realmente una respuesta por parte de él abrieron lentamente.

- ¿Se puede?

- Si… adelante – dijo con un dejo de tristeza, no lo podía ocultar.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto la morocha, acercándose.

- La verdad… no – dijo con pesadez Shaoran, las cosas con Meiling ya habían quedado más que resueltas y a pesar de que llevaran años separados lograron reparar esa confianza perdida, además ella era la única en esa casa que sabía de la existencia de Sakura.

- Es por… Kimatzu, cierto – más afirmo que pregunto. El castaño asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero dile Sakura… ¿Si? – ahora fue la de pelo negro quien asintió en silencio. – Esta embarazada… - soltó sin más, y noto que su prima mal entendió sus palabras, cuando esta abrió enormemente los ojos y pretendía decir algo que nunca salio de su boca – Y no, no es mío.

- Y… - no se atrevía a preguntar – Digo… ¿Estas completamente seguro?

- Si, es imposible que sea mi hijo, tiene un mes y medio. Y yo hace dos meses que no la veo.

- Y si…

- Ya la perdí.

- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer? Porque su marido sigue estando involucrado con Shang, y no puedes no inculparlo, siendo que Takumi ha sido el principal amenazador este último tiempo, te amenaza a ti con hacerle daño a… - no termino su frase porque Shaoran sonrió, sarcástico.

- Ya no le tocará un pelo a Sakura, esta feliz con su hijo y ella feliz con él… y ya nada me mueve a hundirlo en la cárcel. La pelea ahora es solo con Shang y si Shang lo acusa…pues ya no será responsabilidad mía dejar a un niño sin su padre… - volvieron a golpear la puerta, el castaño dijo que pasaran.

(SA)

Dos meses… Dos malditos meses sin Shaoran. No sabía lo difícil que resultaba tener que vivir sin él, sin saber nada de él y habiendo él desaparecido de un día para el otro. No sabía si realmente se acostumbraría a no tenerlo, pero cuando sus pensamientos se volvían pesimistas es que sentía una paz interior cuando tocaba su vientre.

Dos meses tenía esa criatura en su vientre. No escondía las ansias de verlo nacer, sabía que aun faltaba bastante tiempo, pero era feliz.

Daba gracias a quien fuera que le haya tendido una mano haciendo de Takumi un hombre, aunque sea en ese sentido, humano. Porque desde el día que confeso estar embarazada las cosas volvieron más a la normalidad, se acabaron los golpes y abusos.

Estaban a salvo ella y su hijo…_"de momento_" le hizo recordar su conciencia. Y es que era cierto. Si bien esperaba con todas sus ganas el día que su hijo naciera, también esperaba que ese día se demorara en llegar porque ¿Y si su hijo al crecer más sacaba rasgos de Shaoran que de ella? Sabía de alguna forma que sus pensamientos eran apresuraros y algo paranoicos, pero debía planteárselos. Debía imaginar ese escenario donde Shaoran estaba completamente fuera de él, pero así mismo su hijo era protagonista ¿Y si realmente su hijo llegaba a parecerse mucho a su verdadero padre? ¿Podría Takumi tener el valor de hacerle algo a un niño?

Suspiro y alejó esos malos pensamientos…ya vería que hacer cuando su hijo naciera. Pero de lo que estaba segura era que Takumi jamás le tocaría un pelo.

Sintió entonces que golpeaban la puerta insistentemente.

- ¡Ya voy! – gritó del segundo piso. Se puso sus pantuflas y bajo a abrir.

- ¡Sakura! – salto sobre ella la mujer frente a ella. Y ella correspondió el abrazo.

- Hola, Tomoyo – sonrió y es que volver a tener a su mejor amiga era lo mejor. – Pensé que llegarías más tarde.

- Ni loca, Sakura – le dijo la amatista entrando a la casa – Sabes perfectamente que te conozco demasiado. Y sé lo que estas viviendo… Y no entiendo como no llamaste antes. – La castaña le regalo una sonrisa y mientras dejaban las cosas de Tomoyo en la habitación de invitados se pusieron al día en todas las noticias. Sakura le contó lo que había estado viviendo estos últimos dos meses…y le explico que Takumi tenía algunas extrañas relaciones de las que ella no estaba enterada, pero si dijo que le temía mucho, y que por eso no había hablado antes…

- Y, Tomoyo… - terminaba por decir la castaña – Prométeme que no dirás nada de lo que hoy te he dicho – suplico tomando ambas manos de su amiga – Prométemelo.

- Pero, Sakura…

- Solo promételo.

- Esta bien – termino por aceptar. – Pero prométeme tú, que luego de lo que yo te cuente harás algo al respecto – la castaña la miro no entendiendo. - ¡Hay, amiga! – suspiró – No vas a creer lo que te contaré.

Así la de pelo azabache se acerco a su bolso y saco una pequeña carpeta que contenía varios papeles, según pudo notar Sakura…

- Eso sí – dijo antes Tomoyo - ¿Tu marido no llegara pronto? – la castaña negó.

- Ahora último ha estado actuando extraño. Sale muy temprano en la mañana y llega muy de noche.

- Perfecto.

Así Tomoyo saco la carpeta, se sentó junto a Sakura en la cama y empezó su relato.

- Sakura…me imagino que este último tiempo de lo que menos te has preocupado es de ver noticias o siquiera comprar el diario ¿Cierto? – la castaña asintió – Y del mismo modo no has hablado con nadie porque a la escuela presentaste un certificado médico para no tener que salir con la marca de los golpes…

- ¿A qué quieres llegar, Tomoyo? Todo so que me dices ya te lo he contado recién yo.

- Si… Lo que pasa, Sakura, que yo sé donde esta Shaoran – Sakura abrió sus ojos enormemente, su corazón se acelero ¿Acaso Shaoran no la había olvidado completamente? – Si… Shaoran regresó a China – así como un ápice de felicidad quiso aparecer se esfumo…

- ¿En China?

- Si… - sonrió de lado – Sakura ¿Es qué nunca te diste cuenta? ¿Nunca asimilaste su apellido con el de un gran empresario Chino? – empezó Tomoyo a soltar un sin fin de preguntas, que para el caso, no tenían respuesta, porque la castaña realmente no entendía a que quería llegar – Sakura, Shaoran Li, es el gran heredero de la fortuna Li, y como tal es el futuro líder de su Clan, en China. – la castaña río a carcajadas y Tomoyo la miro extrañada.

- Es mentira… - siguió riendo – Tomoyo, Shaoran no puede ser el Li que tu dices… o sea…no, es que es imposible – noto como Tomoyo abría la carpeta que anteriormente había sacado de su equipaje y saco de dentro hojas de diario, de revistas entre otros que paso a la castaña.

- Como supuse que no me creerías si venía y te contaba este cuento, traje los artículos de diarios o revistas donde salía él.

Sakura leía uno a uno los titulares.

"_Joven heredo Li, regresa a China"  
"El desaparecido hijo de Hien Li vuelve para tomar su lugar"  
"Shaoran Li en dos meses ha demostrado su inocencia"_

"heredero….millonario…joven…empresario….guapo…soltero…"

Y así muchos más…y Sakura pasaba y pasaba las hojas…veía las fotos del que fuera su amado…y no…no entendía. Y su pecho se apretó…_Lo había perdido._ No pudo contener las ganas de llorar y su prima lo notó.

- ¡Oh, no, no, no! Pero Sakura, no llores – se adelanto a abrazarla e intentar calmarla.

- Pero es que… lo perdí, él ya tiene una nueva vida…ya…- no pudo seguir porque el llanto se lo impidió. Tomoyo la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello, entonces la castaña se paro abruptamente y corrió en dirección al baño, su amiga la siguió y espero fuera mientras sentía que Sakura ¿Vomitaba?.

- Sakura ¿Estas bien?

- Si…no te preocupes… - sintió correr el agua y decidió esperarla. Cuando Sakura abrió venía un poco mejor – No te preocupes – le dijo – es normal.

- ¿Normal?

- Si… - y agachó la castaña cabeza – Estoy… embarazada.

Luego del impacto, las risas y el llanto habían podido volver a sentarse a conversar tranquilas.

- El hijo es de Shaoran – dijo en voz baja – Pero por miedo a que Takumi pudiera hacerme daño le reste las dos semanas…él cree que tengo un mes y medio.

- Ya veo… - entonces fue como si algo en su cabeza hubiera ocurrido y se puso de pie - ¡No puede ser!

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso?

- Eso quiere decir… oh, no, no, no

- ¡Por Dios, Tomoyo! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Me asustas!

- ¡Shaoran ya lo debe saber! – dijo la amatista tomándole las manos a de ojos jade quien miró contrariada.

- Es imposible, Tomoyo, él…

- No, escúchame. Shaoran volvió a China porque estaban haciendo daño a su gente – noto por la cara de Sakura que no estaba siendo nada clara – Eriol, que es quien ha tenido contacto con Shaoran, me contó lo que le estaba pasando. Al parecer, Shaoran disputa desde que nació el liderazgo de la familia Li con un tío. Y este tío resulto ser peligroso, prometió matarlo. Entonces para salvarlo su padre se suicidó y su madre lo culpo de asesinato alejándolo lo más posible de la sociedad y la publicidad. Ese día que vino la madre de Shaoran le contó toda la verdad, y él se quedo cerca de un mes más en este pueblo por ti… pero al creer que lo querías fuera de tu vida no podía seguir arriesgando a su familia ni a él y optó por marcharse – con cada palabra la castaña abría más los ojos…eso no podía haber estado sucediendo – El caso, amiga, es que tu marido se relaciona fuertemente con el tío de Shaoran – Sakura medio perdió el equilibrio, pero Tomoyo alcanzó a sostenerla y sentarla – Lamento tener que contarte todo así…pero no tenemos tiempo.

- Si…entiendo, no te preocupes. Si estoy bien.- hizo un ademán de que Tomoyo continuará.

- Por lo poco que sé, Takumi estuvo hablándole a Shaoran… Yo no sé que le habrá dicho, Eriol no quiso ser específico… Pero si hablaba con él es seguro que ya le menciono que tu estas embarazada de él.

Y Sakura entendió todo: el cambio de ánimo de Takumi, su felicidad por el embarazo y su maldito comentario de que Shaoran tarde o temprano se enteraría de ese embarazo… pero ¿Cómo iba a imaginar ella que era porque el tío que quiere matar a Shaoran es socio del hombre que era capaz de matarla a ella?

- Tomoyo…- miró a su amiga buscando ayuda – Alguien…debe decirle la verdad.

Y la amatista entendió el mensaje, no necesitaba de más palabras.

(SH)

Cinco días habían pasado desde el inicio del operativo contra Shang y al fin lo habían agarrado. Shang tiene más acusaciones de las que él mismo pudo aportar para hundirlo en la cárcel. Tenía relaciones ilegales en casi todo el mundo, se le acusaba de mafia, asesinato y demasiadas irregularidades que él ya no recordaba.

Al fin el terror había terminado. Y sin embargo, no podía sentirse plenamente feliz, le faltaba algo…le faltaba _"Sakura"_, pero debía de olvidarse de ella…estaba felizmente casada _y embarazada._

Como era de esperarse, no fue capaz de acusar a Takumi, simplemente se limito a callar si el hombre caía era por si mismo no por que el le delatara y eso ya lo hacia sentir basura…

Pero las cosas estaban hechas y nada podía hacer. Ahora debía empezar a preocuparse de su nueva vida, las nuevas responsabilidades que debía asumir y toda esa clase de formalidades a las que no estaba acostumbrado y a un montón de fechas que ya había dejado hace años de celebrar.

- ¡¡Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran!! – escucho que lo llamaban, distinguió enseguida la dueña de la voz…y es que ¿No podía sólo ser un poco menos escandalosa? Sonrió y se dispuso a salir del cuarto cuando alguien de sopetón abrió la puerta. - ¡¡Al fin te encuentro!!

- Meiling no es la primera vez que te pido…

- Si, si, si ¡Al diablo con eso! – Shaoran frunció el entrecejo - ¡Perdón es que…! ¡Huy! – terminó exasperada – Ven conmigo.

El castaño se vio siendo arrastrado por su prima hasta el living de la casa, quiso soltarse y protestar pero algo hizo que solo se dejara arrastrar, literalmente hablando.

-Meiling que… - su prima apunto detrás de él. Y él miro donde le indicaban.

- Tomoyo…

- Hola

- Ho…Hola… - y no atino a decir nada más. Luego de un rato de incomodo silencio continuó – Supongo que vienes a ver a Meiling…

- La verdad, te vengo a ver a ti, Shaoran.

- ¿A mi? – miro desconcertado a su prima y a Tomoyo, ambas asintieron con la cabeza – Esta bien, toma asiento. ¿Le paso algo a Eriol?

- Oh, no. El esta bien… - y logró el castaño percibir un rubor en las mejillas de su interlocutora – Y de seguro no tarda en llegar…- Shaoran sonrió…era obvio que esos dos terminarían juntos, Sakura y él lo presintieron desde un principio…suspiró ¿Por qué todo lo llevaba a terminar pensando en Sakura? – Shaoran, yo vine porque tengo que decirte algo… - espero a tener toda la atención del castaño – Es sobre Sakura…

- ¿Le paso algo? – dijo alterado – Porque juro que si Takumi volvió…

- No, no…calma ella esta bien.

- Ah… ¿Entonces?

- Ella…esta embarazada – soltó la amatista para analizar la reacción del castaño, él por su parte se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

- Ah, era eso – dijo con un tono de no importarle el tema – Ya lo sabía…

- Lo supuse… - dijo ella y se puso de pie, junto al de ojos ámbar que la miro dudoso – Y Sakura también… - de repente notó que él fruncía el ceño, demasiado molesto.

- ¿Y te mando a restregármelo en la cara? – Tomoyo se tomo la cabeza molesta es qué Shaoran era idiota o qué.

- No seas, tonto… - le dijo su prima llamando la atención de ambos - ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar eso?

- Déjalo… - dijo Tomoyo – Mira, es cierto, Sakura está embarazada y le dijo a Takumi que el hijo era de él…

- Ya… - dijo Shaoran no entendiendo nada.

- Sakura tiene 2 meses de embarazo.

- ¿Y?

- Serás tarado – terminó por soltar Meiling - ¡Por Dios, Shaoran! ¡EL hijo es tuyo!

Continuará…

Ok esta echo este capitulo agradézcanselo a la editora por que su mente perversa trabajo a todo vapor y yo estoy en proceso del capitulo siguiente no olviden dejar sus comentarios tal vez me falto alguno por responder pero no ahí problema me pondré al corriente un beso enorme a todos cuídense y ¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!


	11. Chapter 11

**Como un imán**

"POR LA PERVERTIDA ESCRITORA Y SU PERVERTIDA EDITORA"

Seguía preocupado. Desde hacía unos meses que no sabía nada de su hermana y las veces que había ido a casa de ella nadie le abría, y sospechaba que la razón no era precisamente porque no hubiera nadie.

Era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado o tan solo se hubiera esfumado. Estaba preocupado, es más, estaba frustrado, irritado, desesperado.

- Deberías ir, nuevamente – le dijo la persona que estaba junto a él y que lo examinaba con esa mirada clara – Y si quieres, yo te acompaño. – sonrió como siempre lo hacía, para brindarle apoyo y un poco de calma, que estaba conciente necesitaba.

Touya lo abrazo y sonrió. El siempre era así, lo apoyaba y cuidaba como sabía nadie más lo haría, era una de las razones por las cuales lo amaba.

- Bien – y sin más tomo las llaves del auto y seguido de Yukito partieron rumbo a casa de Sakura.

(SH)

Si algún tiempo atrás, unos cuantos meses nada más, le hubieran dicho que este día iba ser tal cual estaba siendo, se hubiera reído en la cara del estúpido que haya mencionado semejante sandez. Pero tal cual estaban las cosas reírse de alguien no era el plan perfecto, es más, si había que reírse de alguien ahí era de él. Y podría ser por dos razones: o te alegrabas de que sería padre o, te burlabas de lo idiota que había sido ese último tiempo, y si resultabas un poco más avispado, por las dos razones era una buena idea para disfrutar de tu día.

Sin embargo, él seguía ahí, sin reaccionar ante lo que le habían revelado. Pero no tardo mucho en darse cuenta lo que realmente significaba que el hijo que esperaba Sakura fuera de él, _precisamente_ de él. Sakura corría un gran riesgo estando al lado de ese hombre, pues tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de la mentira que Sakura le había montado y lo estúpido que había sido en creerlo… Entonces sus piernas se impulsaron solas en dirección a su cuarto y lo agradeció mentalmente, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo de esa forma y arriesgando la vida de Sakura y "_mi hijo"._

Tomó una pequeña maleta en la que echo algunas cosas indispensables, incluyendo un portafolio con documentos importantes por si algo llegaba a suceder con el caso de su tío. Era un caso de emergencia; si bien no debía salir del país, la razón para él era suficiente como para ir al otro lado del mundo si fuese necesario.

Se disponía a salir cuando su madre apareció en la entrada de su habitación. La expresión de la mujer, claramente, indicaba que no comprendía ni una milésima de lo que ahí sucedía, y él, sinceramente, ni tiempo ni ganas tenía de contar su extraña _historia de amor._

- ¿Qué haces? – cuestiono la mujer.

- Regreso a Japón – le dijo firme, algo que llamo la atención de la mujer presente. Desde que había vuelto a casa no había visto esa mirada y tampoco ese carácter imponente, muy parecido al que ella había tenido que adoptar hace ya bastantes años.

- Desconozco la razón por la que tendrías que ir – menciono suspicaz, no podía permitir que su hijo se fuera sin más, menos si el caso de Shang aún no era resuelto – Sabes bien que corres peligro fuera de esta casa, mucho más fuera del país.

- No importa – apretó los puños – Tengo que volver por ellos – cerro sus ojos - ¡Con un demonio! ¡Jamás debí dejarla!

- ¿A quién? – pregunto Ieran, pero él solo tenía en su cabeza la idea de irse lo antes posible. La miro y beso su frente al pasar como alma que lleva el diablo junto a ella.

- Pregúntale a Meiling – y se marcho sin darle tiempo a su madre de asimilar algo de lo que había sucedido.

Bajo apresuradamente las escaleras de aquella mansión, intentando calmar su acelerado corazón. No había hecho nada por luchar por lo que amaba cuando debió, solo esperaba que ahora no fuera tarde, se recriminó; Takumi no tenía como enterarse de nada, porque Sakura no lo permitiría…como amaba a esa mujer, esa forma de luchar por lo seres que ama era admirable. Y chocó con algo-alguien en su camino.

- Creo que tu cabeza sigue siendo dura – dijo el joven de ojos azul mar, con una sonrisa traviesa, esperaba tener que darle un par de sermones al castaño para que reaccionara, sin embargo, se había ahorrado la parte del sermón, Shaoran estaba haciendo lo correcto al verle la maleta en la mano - ¡Creo que no iremos de compra! – le grito a Tomoyo mientras seguía a Shaoran.

- No es necesario que vengan – pero sabía que sus palabras serían tomadas en cuanta en lo más mínimo, conocía a ese par.

-------

Mirar por la ventanilla del avión fue su entretención en ese viaje. No faltaban ni cinco minutos para aterrizar y todos los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, actuaban como bálsamo para desenredar sus atados sentimientos, si tan solo…suspiró, nada conseguía recriminándose mentalmente por lo que no hizo, si a la larga contaba lo que hizo. Aparto un momento la mirada de la ventanilla para mirar al lado contrario, donde estaba Eriol que le sonrió; Tomoyo, un poco alejada del peli azul también le sonrió, animándolo. Les devolvió la sonrisa, considerando que le causaba gracia esa distancia entre ese par, de cierta forma no querían hacerle sentir mal tercio. Volvió, entonces, su mirada a la ventanilla y sus pensamientos volvieron a ella…_"Sakura"_. Sin ella, pensó, nunca habría pasado por su faceta de celestino, una faceta bastante cómica para provenir de ellos dos, es decir, ¿Sakura y Shaoran actuando de celestinos con Tomoyo y Eriol? Era algo de "vivir para creer". Y él lo vivió.

Y ese como tantos otros recuerdos iban y venían, la extrañaba tanto. Sabía desde que se marcho a China que no se acostumbraría a estar sin ella, que le haría falta en algún momento del día, pero resignado se animo diciendo que se acostumbraría. Que estúpido. Necesitaba de esa mujer tanto como del aire para vivir. Y quería que todos los recuerdos que ahora revivían incansables en su cabeza se multiplicaran, se transformara cada uno de ellos en dos más y cada uno de esos dos en otros dos más, quería una vida al lado de ella. Y que pasara lo que pasara, estuvieran juntos.

Volvió a mirar a la pareja junto a él, entrelazados de manos. Resultaba todo tan irritantemente romántico que aparto la mirada, frustrado…necesitaba tener a Sakura cerca y saber que estaría bien, que _todo estaría bien._

El avión ya había aterrizado y apenas abrieron las puertas, Shaoran bajo como alma que lleva el diablo…quien imaginara que de ello dependía su vida, y no estaría tan equivocado, pero no precisamente _su_ vida era la que corría peligro.

(SA)

Llevaba más de una semana en cama, en reposo. Según el médico –y ya sabía que era cierto- su embarazo era de alto riesgo debido al estrés y algunos maltratos físicos que no pasaron desapercibidos para el doctor, maltratos que ella no negó, claro esta, tan solo dijo que había tenido una caída hace unos cuantos días, no sabía si el doctor le creyó del todo, pero para el caso, tampoco importaba. Lo que más le angustiaba era saber que podía perder a su hijo…ese bebe que cargaba con tantas esperanzas y sueños, así como también el temor permanente de lo que pasaría si Takumi llegaba a enterarse de la verdad. Tocó su vientre. Había podido evitar que Takumi supiera la verdad en medio de su malestar, porque había sido él quien la llevó al doctor, prácticamente a la rastra; obviamente le hicieron un montón de exámenes, los cuales traían consigo el _pequeño detalle_ que su embarazo era de 9 semanas y no de 7, para desconocimiento de su marido. Cuando fue en busca de los resultados del sin fin de exámenes los perdió por arte de magia, no podía permitirse el echo de que Takumi los viera, por nada del mundo.

El teléfono sonó, pero nadie contestó.

En el piso de arriba estaba Takumi. Su rostro tenía una mueca extraña, casi indescriptible. El corazón del hombre estaba acelerado y era como si la sangre de pronto empezara a hervirle. Entre sus manos un papel, que terminó siendo víctima de la descarga de su ira, era como si el papel –antes de que él lo arrugara- hubiera contenido alguna desagradable noticia, o si, en su inofensiva forma le hubiera causado algún mal. Y ninguna razón era tan descabellada, porque el papel si le había hecho un mal, un daño sin anestesia y directo; claramente el papel contenía una desagradable _noticia._

Y sin poder contenerse más; cegado por la ira, bajo las escaleras casi de un salto. En su mente lo único que estaba era el contenido del condenado papel.

- ¡Eres una maldita ramera! – le dijo sin poder contenerse, una vez abrió la puerta del cuarto que compartía con _su mujer_. Ella, recostada en la cama, se levanto de inmediato, y no necesitaba de ninguna forma que le dijeran lo que estaba pasando, conocía la razón para que Takumi reaccionara así _"Pero… ¿Cómo se entero?"_. La castaña no pudo esconder el pánico y su rostro la acusaba de sentirlo…Pero había una mísera posibilidad que no fuera precisamente _eso_ lo que descubriera.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y, nuevamente, nadie contesto.

Trato de tranquilizarse, pero el hombre ante ella, con una expresión sombría y las claras intenciones de golpearla y hasta matarla, no se lo permitían. Tenía miedo y no podía ocultarlo.

El timbre sonó y nadie fue abrir.

- ¡¿Creíste qué podías engañarme toda la vida?! – se acercó a ella con toda la rabia a flor de piel y, sin que ella alcanzara a saber sus intenciones, él la tomo por el cabello.

El timbre sonó, insistente. Pero nadie fue.

- Yo… - intentó formular alguna frase coherente. Se sabía pillada en su mentira, el cómo no lo sabía y el qué hacer tampoco. ¿Y si se hacía la desentendida?

- ¡Maldita zorra!

- Takumi, yo…

- ¡Cállate! – Dijo haciendo su agarre más fuerte - ¿Crías que no me daría cuenta? – La tironeo un poco - ¡Si no me respetabas te enseñaré a hacerlo! Porque aunque quieras alejarte de mi no podrás. Soy tu marido ¿Me oíste? – grito lo último, antes de levantar la mano para pegarle.

- ¡Déjame! –intento zafarse la castaña, pero él era mucho más fuerte y ella estaba débil.

- Jamás, Sakura, jamás – sentenció, ahora la mano con la que pretendía golpear a Sakura la bajo, para tomarle el mentón y hacer que lo mirase – Si quieres puedes irte, pero no con el bastardo de tu hijo en el vientre. Y teniendo bien presente que tu amante pagará las consecuencias – Sakura abrió enormemente los ojos…le haría perder a su hijo.

- No…de…déjame - sollozó, no tenía fuerzas para luchar. Takumi sonrió, sádico.

El timbre sonó, pero nadie lo sintió.

- Seguramente, al maldito de tu amante nunca le pediste eso ¿O me equivoco? – La acercó más a su rostro - ¿Tan difícil es? No pido nada del otro mundo, Sakura – volvió a sonreír, burlesco – Las mujeres como tu, teniendo una buena estadía complacen al hombre. Te he mantenido bien pequeña zorra, lo único que pido a cambio es un poco de…_placer_ – terminó por decir cerca del oído de la castaña, haciendo todo doblemente repugnante. Sakura intentó escaparse del agarre. – Oh, no, no. De esta no te librarás – su mano se elevo y en unos cuantos segundos se estrello contra su mejilla con tal fuerza que la comisura de sus labios comenzó a sangrar.

- Tú no puedes…- sollozaba ella completamente asustada – Estoy embarazada – dijo llorando completamente. El aun la tenía por el cabello con claras intenciones de no soltarla. Se quedaron así, hincados en el piso.

- ¡Pero el hijo que esperas no es mío! – Le grito – Já, no esperaras que cuide al hijo de otro – dejo de sonreír – Por mi que lo pierdas – y se acercó al oído de la mujer – Así, te hago encargar uno que sí sea mío – diciendo lo último beso la mejilla de Sakura, ella con la poca fuerza que tenía intentó alejarse de él, empujándolo un poco.

- ¡Déjame! – grito desesperada.

Esta vez golpeaban la puerta, pero nadie presto atención.

La mano de Takumi se elevo nuevamente y se estrello sin piedad nuevamente sobre la castaña haciéndola sangrar, mientras las punzadas en su vientre comenzaban.

Se escuchó en el ambiente que algo de madera se rompía, pero ninguno de los dos estuvo pendiente, ninguno lo sintió.

- No…por favor – le suplicaba la de ojos esmeraldas. El dolor en su vientre se hizo un poco más intenso, pero la ira del hombre era tan grande que no escuchaba las súplicas. Y, no diciendo ni una palabra, levantó nuevamente la mano y apretó más en su otra mano el cabello, pretendía pegarle de nuevo…Ella sólo cerro los ojos, resignada, espero un momento: nada. Temía abrir los ojos…hasta que escuchó.

- ¡Déjala en paz! – le grito histérico la persona recién llegada, mientras estrellaba su puño en el rostro de Takumi, ella al abrir los ojos pudo sentir la esperanza de que ella y su hijo estarían bien.

- Hermano… - susurro, más para sí, que para los presentes. En un suspiró de alivio.

- Mira como estas – le dijo alguien a su lado, una vez que Touya había mandado lejos a Takumi – Ven pequeña – la llamo de manera afectuosa.

- ¿Yukito? – aquel era el profesor de matemáticas de la escuela en que ella trabajaba.

- Si…- le sonrió de manera encantadora mientras la tomaba en brazos – Touya, ya déjalo – dijo con ese mismo tono de voz apaciguador, su hermano solo asintió y se acerco a ella.

Ella por su parte miro a su alrededor no entendiendo mucho y perdiendo casi por completo las fuerzas de mantenerse despierta, Takumi la había golpeado fuerte y su vientre le estaba doliendo mucho. Vio a su esposo tirado al otro extremo de la habitación, cerca de la puerta de la misma, sobándose el rostro…y de pronto palideció, mirando a la puerta con expresión perdida… ¿Estaba alucinando?

¿Qué paso? – pregunto el recién llegado, pero no espero ciertamente una respuesta, nada más el panorama aclaraba sus dudas - ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?! – espeto con rabia al hombre en el suelo y cuando este se paro para acercársele, el castaño, cegado por la frustración y el odio lo golpeó, mandando al sujeto directo de donde había venido: el suelo. Lo tomo de la camisa que llevaba y lo puso a su altura, sin que Takumi, se pudiera mantener en pie solo - ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! – le grito mandándolo nuevamente al suelo y propiciándole una patada, que hizo que el _esposo de Sakura_ se aferrara a sí mismo evitando, inútilmente, los golpes.

La situación solo tuvo final cuando, un muy asombrado Touya y un muy desconcertado Eriol, lo separaron de aquel hombre ya molido de tanto golpe, peor que bolsa de boxeo - ¡Déjenme! – intento soltarse el castaño, quería devolverle cada maldito golpe que le había dado a Sakura con creces, pero un grito de dolor fue lo que llamo su atención, dejo entonces de forcejear con quienes lo tenían para acercarse a Sakura, sin pensar en que el hermano de ella estuviera ahí o que el maldito de su esposo aun estuviera conciente, solo pensó en ella. La tomó de los brazos del profesor de matemáticas, que el detalle, hasta el momento, no le era importante, mucho menos tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, Sakura no estaba bien, no podía estarlo cuando su nariz y labio sangraban, y menos cuando tenía sus dos manos en el vientre de manera que intentaba aferrarse a él ¿Sería posible qué…?

Bajo con ella en brazos en la forma más cuidadosa y rápida que pudo, llevándola al taxi que habían pedido del aeropuerto hasta acá. La subió cuidadosamente dejándola junto a Tomoyo, que a petición de Eriol había esperado en el taxi cuando encontraron que la puerta de casa de Sakura estaba abierta y había sido claramente forzada. Tomoyo quiso preguntar que paso, pero sabía que no era el momento. Shaoran subió junto a ella y un sujeto más, que Tomoyo reconoció de inmediato, subió en el asiento de copiloto.

- ¡A hospital, rápido! – Indicó Shaoran cuando vio que el chofer de taxi lo miraba preguntando donde debía ir, mientras ponía el auto en marcha, Eriol grito a través de la ventana a Tomoyo.

- Nos vemos aya, yo me quedare con él – apuntando a Yukito – Por si se pone difícil el hombre antes que llegue la policía…- Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza. El taxi arranco.

Touya miro hacia atrás, preocupado por su hermana, no sin antes saludar a Tomoyo con un gesto de cabeza, la conocía de muy pequeña y estaba toda una mujer, como su hermana. Luego su vista paso al "mococo"… el condenado sujeto se le veía preocupado, por como miraba a Sakura, que segundos antes ya había perdido el conocimiento, desmayándose. Y el tal _Shaoran_ estaba aterrado por lo que pudiera estar sufriendo la castaña, entonces, el hermano celoso y sobre protector no necesitaba más para saber que era ese "mococo" quien quería de corazón a su hermana y que iba a cuidar de ella con su vida…sin embargo, no olvidaba el detalle de la diferencia de edades, y que precisamente fuera _su hermana la mayor en la relación_. Volvió a voltearse para adelante. Ese par se podía amar mucho, pero sabía que las cosas no se le darían nada fáciles…

¿Qué iba a opinar la familia de él?

Suspiró, lo que ahora importaba era que su hermana estuviera bien.

--- o ---

Ieran Li miraba a través de la ventanilla del avión, implacable, con su mirada seria.

No entendía muy bien la situación, más bien, si y consideraba todo tan fuera de lugar que hasta se culpaba por, en cierta forma, abandonar a su hijo esos años. Esa era la única conclusión sensata a la que llegaba, porque Shaoran no podía estar enamorado de una mujer mayor; como si eso no fuera suficiente, la mujer en sí, estaba casada y supuestamente embarazada de Shaoran. Já, como si el cuento no fuera más viejo que el del hilo negro. Para ella el hijo que esperaba la mujer esa no era del castaño, pero la tipa trepadora y aprovechada, como muchas, no encontró mejor forma de amarrarse a la ingenuidad de un futuro millonario. Pero ahora estaba ella, y como madre, no permitiría que engañaran deliberadamente a su hijo, no señor. Y, no había que olvidar, que el marido de la mujer era ni más ni menos que la mano derecha que tenía Shang Li en Japón, todo debía ser un complot, un teatro montado por ellos, donde la mujer esa era la protagonista para engañar a Shaoran.

- En serio tía, creo que no es buena idea que vallamos. El no te hará caso, a si lo obligues a escucharte… Además yo tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Sakura… ella no sería capaz de ser parte de un plan, como tu señalas – recibió de parte de su tía una mirada retadora.

- Esas mujeres saben hacer muy buen teatro para conseguir sus objetivos. Muy cara de ángel tendrá, pero a mi no va poder engañarme – con eso dio por terminada la conversación y así lo entendió Meiling. No tenía caso discutir ese asunto con su tía, porque, siendo sinceros, la idea de ella no era del todo descabellada y mucho menos imposible, sin embargo, cuando Sakura defendió a Shaoran de esa forma, Meiling estaba segura que no era una actuación, juraría y por todos los Dioses anhelaba que fuera así, que Sakura estuviera realmente enamorada de Shaoran, porque el castaño si lo estaba de ella…y el hijo…_" ¡Por qué demonios todo tiene que ser tan complicado! "_.

(SA)

- …Sakura…

"_Cuando sufres demasiado en vida, siempre esperas la muerte. Mejor dicho, siempre piensas que lo mejor sería morir, porque como seres humanos somos tan débiles que un conjunto de cosas haciéndonos daños hacen que olvidemos por completo las cosas buenas que podemos conseguir mientras sigamos respirando, o lo maravilloso que resulta__n cosas tan simple como abrir los ojos cada mañana, poder caminar tranquilos por la calle, poder disfrutar de que la demás gente también posea una pequeña puerta escapatoria para ser feliz con lo seres que ama… Yo, también desee la muerte, mucho más que una vez; para ser sincera, desde el día que supe que terminaría casada con un hombre al que no amaba. Desde ese día cuando estaba demasiado frustrada y enfrascada en lo malo que me sucedía, deseaba morir. Incluso, cuando Takumi me golpeaba y violaba…yo en lo único que pensaba era en morir, rezaba porque mi muerte no demorara, que fuera ella quien me arrancara de los maltratos que estaba viviendo con el que se hace llamar mi esposo…pero ahora, que al fin alguien había escuchado mis rezos, es que rogaba porque perdonara mi improperio y me permitiera seguir con vida. No, no quería morir. Quería seguir viviendo, no tenía realmente un porque, pero quería vivir, sentía que debía vivir. _

_Desde pequeña, siempre fui alegre y demasiado soñadora. Esperaba despierta que llegara el amor a mi puerta, que llegara en el momento más vergonzoso y menos esperado, ya saben, como en los cuentos. Incluso de adolescente aún creía en eso, pero luego pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Papá se vio envuelto en un sin fin de deudas y negocios sucios de los que él desconocía…si, Takumi lo engaño deliberadamente y todo para casarse con quien ya lo había rechazado, o sea, yo. Papá se desvivió en disculpas aquella vez, aún recuerdo que llego a desistir de haberme pedido eso, ya saben, que me casara con Takumi, pero yo sabiendo la historia y las consecuencias al no aceptar, es decir, mi papá hundido en la cárcel por delitos que él no cometió y por los que cometió sin saber que lo hacía, no tuve más remedio que aceptar para la tranquilidad de mi familia, no podía permitir que sucediera eso pudiendo yo evitarlo ¿No lo creen?...pues yo así lo creí, e hice lo que me indicaba mi corazón que hiciera. No fue necesario que llamara a Takumi, al otro día, cuando regrese de la Universidad, Takumi estaba en mi casa con esa sonrisa que deteste del primer momento que sonrió así para mi –que a propósito fue el día que prometió que yo sería su mujer quisiera o no- y así fue, le dije que aceptaría ser su esposa en cuanto pagara las deudas de papá y lo dejara limpió ante la justicia. Y lo hizo, en dos días tenía todo listo. Y tuve que caminar, con mi padre llevándome del brazo al altar…y detestaba tanto a todos, sobre todo a Takumi y un poco menos a mi padre, pero más me dolió saber que ambos ese día sonreían de la misma forma, eso termino por acabar con mis esperanzas. Y ese día odie a todo aquel que disfrutara con esa farsa, incluyendo a mi padre._

_Luego, mi vida en matrimonio no fue tan mala. Pero había dejado de ser la niña alegre y soñadora. Desde entonces fui más reservada y no creía en los sueños, ni en el amor, ni en nada, porque yo no había hecho nada tan grabe como para pagar con mi vida entera siendo destrozada. _

_Ya casada con un hombre que no amaba no fue fácil corresponderle como mujer, era virgen e inexperta y tenia miedo. No es un recuerdo muy lindo que digamos, pero no puedo decir que Takumi fue salvaje y despreocupado, tomo su tiempo que pudiéramos hacerlo y fuera de todo dolor físico que pude haber sentido__, más me dolía estar haciéndolo sin amor…ya después solo debía fingir o negarme, pues nunca vi salida alguna en mi matrimonio…hasta que llegue a ese pueblo…hasta que conocí a Shaoran._

- …Sakura, por favor…

_Con Shaoran conocí lo que no conocía y reviví mis más ocultos sueños de amor y esperanzas de pequeña. Me sentía como una niña junto a él, no tenía que aparentar nada, sólo tenía que ser yo y él debía ser él. Y así, con esa simpleza de la vida supe que había encontrado el amor en ese problemático alumno. Y es que era cierto, Shaoran era menor que yo ¡Ni siquiera terminaba la escuela! Y yo…era su profesora; pase luego a ser su amante. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que viví con él, ni siquiera el no haberme cuidado cuando hacíamos el amor, quizás, inconcientemente quería un hijo de él… _

_Nunca estuve en contra de ser madre, incluso era lo único que quería en mi matrimonio, quedar embarazada para tener una razón por la que desvivirme y dejar de lamentarme, aunque el hijo fuera de Takumi…pero no quedaba embarazada y Takumi me culpaba, fui al médico y me hice los exámenes, pero estaba todo bien en mi, entonces, muy __en contra de su voluntad Takumi se hizo los exámenes, el día que estuvieron sus resultados él estaba fuera y decidí abrirlos, resultado: Takumi era estéril…y no fui capaz de decírselo. Si, lo detestaba desde el día que lo conocí, pero no era capaz de quitarle la ilusión de que algún día sería padre, simplemente no podía. Y no lo hice. Le dije que él tampoco tenía nada, que los exámenes los había perdido y que sólo era cosa de tener fe, no sé si mi respuesta lo convenció del todo, porque jamás quede embarazada, hasta que Shaoran entro a mi vida y por eso estaba más que segura que el hijo era de él, bueno fue eso y que las fechas coincidían perfectamente. Quería ese hijo mucho antes de saber que él existiría y no iba a permitir que me lo arrebataran, mucho menos que fuera Takumi quien interfiriera nuevamente en mi felicidad. Pero todo empezó a complicarse, empecé a sentirme mal, obvio que los golpes tenían sus consecuencias pero ¿Por qué con mi hijo? Takumi, en su preocupación, me llevo al médico, cosa que agradecí mentalmente, claro, solo pensé en que mi hijo estuviera bien, no analice el detalle de las dos semanas, menos mal que tuve yo que ver los resultados primeros, pero nunca espere que faltara uno, que fue el que vio Takumi, que fue el que hizo que me descubrieran y me golpearan y el que hizo que ahora este entre la vida y la muerte. _

_Es cierto eso que dicen que cuando vas a morir ves tu vida pasar, pero yo no quiero morir. No sé cual es mi estado, pero hay una voz que me llama. La voz resulta tan cálida y familiar que me obliga a quedarme__ ¿La sienten?_

- …Sakura…no me dejes.

_No sé de quien pueda ser, pero sé que sufre, se siente en su súplica…sin embargo, tengo miedo__. En esta oscuridad todo puede ser. _

_¿Y si todo es una mala jugada del destino? ¿Y si solo al despertar me encuentro con Takumi? _

- Sakura, escúchame, soy yo.

_¿Quién? ¿Quién eres? No quiero, entiéndeme, tengo miedo. Siento que me aprietan la mano, esa persona entrelaza su mano con la mía y la acercó a su cara. Me beso la mano y sentí húmedo… ¿Lágrimas? Pero ¿Quién eres? No llores, estoy bien._

- …Amor, por favor, quédate conmigo.

_¡Shaoran! ¿Shaoran, eres tú? No, no llores, me quedare contigo, no me iré. Pero no sé donde ir…esta todo oscuro. Me abrazo a mi misma y me dejo caer, quiero llorar. Entonces cuando oculto mi cabeza es que siento una luz fuerte y cegadora. Intento mirar ¡Ese debe ser el camino! ¡Shaoran, espérame, estaré contigo!"_

(SH)

"_Nunca he sido muy amigo de los hospitales, siempre resultan tan tétricos y hay tanto sufrimiento, claro__, excepto por el sector de parto, aunque, incluso en esos instantes todo puede salir mal. Suspiro cansado. Lo único que quiero es llorar. _

_Desde ayer Sakura esta internada en urgencias, ya estaba más estable, sin embargo, cuando parecía que iba a volver el maldito aparato empezó a marcar los latidos de su corazón mucho más lento, tuve miedo, aún lo tengo. Unas enfermeras me sacaron de allí a la fuerza, Sakura estaba mal y yo no podía hacer nada__. A quien quiera que esté escuchándome y tenga el poder de hacer algo, le pedía, le rogaba que salvara la vida de Sakura y la de mi hijo, si Sakura no despertaba pronto, terminará por perder a nuestro hijo…y ella había luchado tanto por ese hijo que no podía imaginarme el hecho que lo perdiera por culpa de ese miserable. _

_Me sentía inútil y frustrado, estaba cansado. Solo quería ver a Sakura despierta nuevamente, quería que me mirara con esos ojos verdes que me cautivaron, que me sonría y me diga que todo esta bien, que seremos padres y que estaremos juntos desde ahora. Porque no iba a permitir que me separaran de ella, nunca y nadie__."_

- Xiao Lang Li – dijo una voz fría. El aludido levanto cabeza, confundido.

- ¿Madre?

- Sha…Hola, Shaoran

- ¿Meiling? – dijo, poniéndose de pie - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Esa pregunta me corresponde a mi, Xiao Lang.

"_Mire a Meiling en busca de respuestas, supe, por la cara de mi prima que tal como yo había dicho, mi madre le pregunto a ella que ocurría y que al parecer a mi madre la historia no le había gustado nada…Creo que nunca me puse a pensar lo que significaría para mi madre que yo a mis 17 años estuviera enamorado de una mujer de 23, y que esta mujer estuviera casada con la mano derecha de Shang…y que no siendo todo eso suficiente, la mujer de la que me enamore esta esperando un hijo…mío"._

- Verá, madre – _intente empezar…pero no sabía cómo ni por donde­_ – Lo que sea que le haya contado Meiling es cierto – la mujer abrió sus ojos – Y no pienso renunciar por segunda vez a ella…- sentenció el castaño, adelantándose a lo que pudiera decirle su madre – Ya una vez la deje y le provoque mucho daño…No estaría internada si…

- ¡Por Dios, Xiao Lang, escúchate! – perdió la compostura la mujer al escuchar decir eso a su hijo, pero al darse cuenta que se encontraban en un hospital volvió a calmarse – Ella esta ahí por engañar a su marido…- Shaoran la miro enojado – Yo sé que en este momento creerás que soy una víbora, pero creo ser la única persona sensata que queda aquí – se detuvo un momento – Hijo, esta casada con el que era la mano derecha de Shang hasta antes que lo capturaran, incluso, nada nos asegura que no se sigan frecuentando – noto que el castaño no terminaba por entender a donde quería llegar – Xiao Lang, ella bien pudo haber sido parte de un plan de Shang y…

- No – dijo de repente Shaoran – Escuche madre, por mucho respeto que le tenga, no puedo permitir que intente ensuciar el nombre de Sakura. Es cierto que ella esta casada con Takumi, pero ella nunca fue parte de un plan…

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- Porque la conozco. Sé que nunca sería parte de algo como lo que usted dice…Sakura es solo una víctima de todo este maldito enredo – dijo exasperado volviendo a tomar asiento – Y…si algo llegase a pasarle…yo…

(SA)

- ¡No lo hagas!

"_Escuche una voz fuerte y grave a mis espaldas. Me detuve en seco. No sentí miedo, así que me decidí a dar la vuelta y ver quien me hablaba. Pero, como era de esperarse, no veía nada, y tampoco ese alguien volvió a hablar, supuse había sido mi imaginación y restándole importancia quise continuar mi camino, pero al dar un paso…"_

- ¡Que no!

"_Bien, esto era lo suficientemente extraño como para dejarlo pasar, así que volví a voltearme, pero esta vez me aseguraría de que no hubiera nadie"._

- ¿Quién me habla?

- Yo.

"_¡Perfecto! "Yo" era la forma indicada de individualizarse en una oscuridad como esta, es decir, no veía absolutamente nada y la luz a mi espalda no alumbraba demasiado como para ver al famoso "yo"…pero ese no era el punto, quería ir donde Shaoran y él me estaba reteniendo"._

- Ese no es el camino.

- ¿Cómo? - _¿Quién demonios era? ¿Cómo sabía donde quería ir? Esto ya se estaba poniendo demasiado miedoso y yo desde pequeña he sido algo…vulnerable a las cosas que dan miedo, así de espaldas y aun no viendo a nadie, di un paso atrás._

- No temas, no voy hacerte nada.

- ¿Quién…quién eres?

- Un amigo… - y la voz empezó a tomar forma en esa oscuridad en que estaba la castaña.

"_Poco a poco pude ver como una figura frente a mi aparecía, era más alto que yo. Cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente lo mire detenidamente de pies a cabeza, llevaba unas ropas extrañas, no eran feas, pero yo no las había visto nunca. Era un hombre normal, porque no era flaco ni gordo, seguí subiendo la mirada y me tope con su rostro, su piel era bronceada, sus ojos ámbar y su pelo castaño…"_

- Sha… - _dejé la frase a medio completar porque el hombre sonrió, no, no era Shaoran._

- No…aunque me han dicho que se me parece –_ el hombre sonrió cariñosamente, definitivamente no es Shaoran…este hombre es…me tape la boca por mi descubrimiento._

- Hien Li, señorita – y se inclino en son de saludo – Usted debe ser Sakura –_ como no salía nada de mi boca asentí con mi cabeza, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para si quiera soltar un monosílabo simple. De repente abrí los ojos muy grandes…si estaba con el papá muerto de Shaoran…eso solo significaba que yo… ¡No! _

- ¿Eso…? - _suspire_ - ¿Estoy muerta? – _él sonrió ¿Qué? ¿No podía preguntar? Fruncí el ceño._

- Oh, no, no. No pienses que me burlo de ti. Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no estas muerta…- _sentí alivio, un enorme alivio -_ …Aún…- _¿Y eso qué significaba? _– Si sigues el camino que estabas recorriendo terminarás por cruzar la línea con el más allá y si, estarás muerta ­_– volví abrir mis ojos…ese no era el camino que yo quería…yo…yo solo quiero volver con Shaoran…_ - Cuando llevas muchos años vagando por esta zona te acostumbras a la oscuridad y te indican que no debes seguir la luz mientras no pagues tus culpas – _volvió a sonreír. Bien, Shaoran se le podía parecer mucho físicamente, pero definitivamente Shaoran no sonreiría tan seguido, aunque debería hacerlo, se vería guapo… ¡Que estoy pensando! ¡Es su padre, Sakura! Me sonroje, solo espero que el hombre no tenga telepatía…_ - No, no la tengo - _¿Qué? _– Que no tengo telepatía _– Bien, estaba acabada…la tenía. Su carcajada llamo mi atención y lo mire, extrañada._

- Eres una chica muy especial, pero se nota que has sufrido por cosas ajenas a ti – _asentí levemente con la cabeza_ – Estar haya abajo resulta tan complicado a veces que uno se olvida de las cosas sencillas…o siempre crees que no hay nada peor…pero siempre lo hay – Hien se tomo su tiempo, mirando a la nada – Estás esperando un hijo…- la castaña abrió enormemente lo ojos – Si no regresas pronto lo perderás…

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero yo…es decir… - su voz empezó a quebrarse.

- Sé que no lo quieres perder, por eso, aún estas a tiempo. Y seguir la luz no es el camino – _al terminar de escuchar sus palabras me golpee la cabeza con la palma de mi mano…Había sido una tonta ¡Claro que no debía seguir la luz! Eso lo sabía hasta la persona menos interesada en historias de muerte: la luz te lleva al otro lado… ¡Que rabia! Y lo peor ¡La vida de mi hijo estaba en peligro! _– Y te llevare…sólo que puede que al despertar no recuerdes nada, hay muchas personas que olvidan su estadía en este lugar, pero otras logran recordarlo siquiera un poco… Si llegas a recordar… Dile a Xiao Lang que estoy orgulloso – terminó con una sonrisa y se quedo en silencio, pensando – Será mejor que vayamos, no quiero retrasarte más…haya abajo te necesitan – _sin más me tomo de la mano y me guío hasta un lado de esa oscuridad, para mi todo era igual, pero él conocía muy bien ese lugar._

_No vi nada, no sentí nada, simplemente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sentí muchas luces que me impidi__eron ver a mi alrededor de inmediato, cuando al fin pude ver bien noté me encontraba en una sala de hospital…donde intentaban revivir a una persona._

- Esa eres tú, Sakura… Es mejor que vayas, los doctores se están desesperando, pronto se darán por vencidos mientras tu no des señales de vida…tu corazón late, pero muy débilmente…es lo que los mantiene esperanzados… Anda, ve luego.

La castaña impactada y sin saber que hacer solo siguió las ordenes del padre de Shaoran. Se acercó al cuerpo inerte que estaba conectado a máquinas y que los doctores intentaban mantener vivo…se miro y luego miró atrás, el hombre aun estaba ahí y le dedicó una última sonrisa, animándola.

Sin pensarlo siquiera corrió en sentido contrario a su cuerpo, corrió hacia Hien para abrazarlo, éste sorprendido correspondió el abrazo segundos después.

- Muchas…gracias – dijo con sus ojos brillosos Sakura.

- No, gracias a ti…por amar a mi hijo – y beso la frente de la castaña. Cuando esta última pretendía ir a su cuerpo una mano se lo impidió – Ten, lo necesitarás.

_Lo mire extrañada… ¿Lo necesitaré? ¿Y para qué?_

_No tuve mucho tiempo para esperar las respuestas, debía volver a mi cuerpo. Apreté fuerte con mi mano lo que el papá de Shaoran me había dado y volví a mi cuerpo, sin antes volver a mirarlo… _

_S__us últimas palabras fueron las que me quedaron grabadas, mientras desaparecía._

(SH)

"_Llevaba algunos minutos en silencio. Agradecía que mi madre no siguiera insistiendo con lo de Sakura… ¿Cómo podía decir semejante cosa? Sakura no era parte de un plan…ella solo sufría las consecuencias de haberme conocido… Y por otra parte, yo ya la había abandonado a su suerte, a ella y a mi hijo…Mi hijo, el único ser que estaba pagando las consecuencias inocentemente. ¡El no tiene la culpa de que Sakura y yo nos conociéramos en desfavorables condiciones! ¡El no tenía la culpa de que su padre fuera un tarado y haya creído la farsa que monto Takumi! ¡Y menos tenía la culpa de que su madre intentara por sobre todo protegerlo y no haya podido! La culpa ahí, no era ni de Sakura ni de mi hijo, ni siquiera del miserable de Takumi. La culpa era mía, por creer en la farsa y no confiar en Sakura."_

- Shaoran Li – _escuché que me llamaban y levante la vista…esperanzado._

- Doctor…Ella… ¿Esta bien? – _no podía ocultar mi miedo._

- Si, la señorita Sakura, ya esta bien – _sonreí… estaba bien, Sakura estaba bien._

- Y… - _temía hacer la pregunta, como también temía la respuesta. El doctor me miro, de su cara no podía descifrar nada…mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte…no puede ser._

- Los dos están bien – _el doctor me sonrió_ – Podrá verlos luego, cuando terminen de acomodar a la señorita Sakura en su habitación –el castaño abrió los ojos – No lo sé. Esto es lo que la gente denominaría como un _milagro_…Yo, aún no sé si creer en esas fuerzas del más allá, pero con este caso, no se me hará tan difícil…Ella solo…abrió los ojos y sonrió… Es una persona muy especial y alguien aya arriba debe estarlos cuidando.

"_-Alguien aya arriba debe estarlos cuidando- …Gracias, a quien quiera que fuera…"_

Continuara…

Pervertida Editora: Cuanto siento la demora, en serio. Pero ahora entiendo cuando los escritores intentan justificarse con la falta de tiempo, lo que provoca colapso mental y falta de creatividad. Sin embargo: más vale tarde que nunca. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado el capítulo. No prometeré que el próximo capítulo salga pronto, pero intentaré que así sea. Mi jefa –mandona y abusadora- y yo lograremos estar con las mentes trabajando a pulso y entregarles algo bueno.

Pervertida Escritora: a que te refieres con abusadora que pensaran los lectores de mi yo no e abusado de ti en ningún sentido estas muy lejos para ello (broma) si la hice trabajar pa que sienta en carne propia jajajajajaja y si es verdad que la mente colapsa, pero en mi caso es por que tengo todo en mi cabeza y nada de tiempo para escribir, pero prometo hacer lo posible por arreglarme con esa quejumbrosa (aunque no debería extrañarme que se queje hace mucho no le pago), en fin espero sea de su agrado escriban mucho y las respuestas a sus cometarios están en el perfil un beso a todos hasta otra…


	12. Chapter 12

**Como un imán**

"POR LA PERVERTIDA ESCRITORA Y SU PERVERTIDA EDITORA"

(SH)

_-Lo sentimos…pero no podemos aceptar la situación._

_-Esta bien Shaoran, nunca perderás a tu hijo._

_-Sakura, podemos escapar._

_-Escúchame, Shaoran Li, ya esta bueno que dejes de escapar. ¡Madura de una vez y cumple con tus obligaciones!_

Había cosas en la vida, que no solo en su país, que no solo en su familia y que no solo en su sociedad no eran aceptadas. Esas mismas cosas tienden a traer consigo dos puntos de vistas, los que están a favor y los que están en contra.

La situación aquella vez también había despertado gran interés, sobre todo en los que creen que para el amor no hay edad, tiempo, raza ni condición. Pero hay ciertas cosas que en determinadas ocasiones por estúpidas que sean hay que aceptarlas, por mucho que el resto de tu vida te arrepientas.

Toda su vida había escapado de su responsabilidad, cargo con una culpa que no debía y se enamoro de una mujer que no era suya. Seguía todo igual. Seguía evadiendo su responsabilidad, cargaba con una culpa que no debía y seguía enamorado de una mujer que no era _la suya._

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Por qué todo había tomado ese rumbo? ¿Por qué no renunció a todo y se fue con ellos? ¿Por qué, cómo, cuándo y dónde? Podía preguntarse toda la vida toda clase de preguntas, conjugarlas, armarlas y desamarlas, pero nada iba a conseguir una respuesta que realmente lo hiciera sentir conforme, feliz, tranquilo.

Simplemente…las cosas no salieron para nada como él quería.

- ¡Papá! – un pequeño de 3 años, ojos azules y pelo castaño, entraba al despacho del hombre de ojos ámbar y pelo castaño de 22 años.

- Hola, campeón – dijo cuando el pequeño hubo llegado a su lado levantándolo para sentarlo en sus piernas - ¿Cómo te has portado hoy? – el niño con una sonrisa apunta su ropa, provocándole una carcajada al hombre – Ya veo, por lo menos sigues limpio.

- ¿Papá quedn es? – dijo de pronto el pequeño sacando al castaño de su ensimismamiento, vio la foto que _descuidadamente_ había dejado sobre su escritorio y la tomo rápidamente de las manos de su hijo.

- Un…una amiga, de cuando papá era más joven – dijo guardando en un cajón del escritorio la foto.

- …linda…

- ¿Qué?

- Miga linda de papá – el castaño sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, para luego abrazarlo.

- ¿Y tu mamá?

- Cocina

- He de suponer que no la has hecho enojar – dijo alzando una ceja.

- No… - y agarro un papel y un lápiz del escritorio y se dispuso a _trabajar_.

(SA)

Guardó apresuradamente la foto que miraba y acariciaba cuando sintió que su hijo entraría a la habitación. Era un pequeño de 5 años.

_Su viva imagen, incluso en la personalidad._

- ¿Mamá, qué es esto? – la aludida miró lo que traía el niño en sus manos y se lo pidió…lo había olvidado completamente.

- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

- En uno de mis cajones, mami –dijo tiernamente el niño.

- Ya veo… - miro el objeto, lo había dado por perdido, porque cuando creyó necesitar esa cosa, simplemente, había desaparecido. Sonrió: no tenía idea de lo que era eso, ni el para que se lo habían dado ni mucho menos de qué servia o qué significaba. Pero recordaba perfectamente que el padre de Shaoran al dárselo le dijo que lo iba a necesitar y si aparecía ahora en manos de su hijo suponía era por algo.

Era un colgante, era una figura redonda y plana, tenía el signo del ying y el yang, pero en el centro había una serpiente, nada que a su parecer significara algo. Aunque creía haberlo visto en alguna parte…

- ¿Mami?

- Si… -pensó- La verdad, Hien, no lo sé. Me lo dio una persona muy importante para tu padre.

- Ya… - dijo el niño bajito y se quedo pensando un momento. Y ella sonrió al verlo así, tenía tantas actitudes tan iguales a Shaoran que era como si nunca ella se hubiera separado de él – Mamá – dijo más serio…"_me pedirá algo"_ - ¿Me lo puedo quedar? ¿Si? - y el niño sonrió como ella. Ella por su parte soltó una carcajada.

- Claro, ven, yo te lo amarro – así el niño se acerco a su madre de espaldas para que le colgara el objeto. Luego de haberlo hecho lo dio vuelta por los hombros – Debes prometer que lo cuidarás, debe ser muy importante.

- Si – dijo el niño como cuando en un regimiento se le da una orden a un subalterno. La castaña beso su frente y se levantó para tomarlo en brazos.

- Vamos a cenar.

Estaba en la mesa. No había probado bocado, había estado pensando mientras miraba detenidamente a su hijo.

El niño de 5 años era lindo, su pelo castaño era tan rebelde como el de su papá y del mismo color, su piel también era bronceada, como la de él, incluso su forma de ser, su gusto por el chocolate, lo serio, lo responsable y lo _problemático_ eran igual a su padre. Lo único ahí que físicamente decía que era su hijo eran los ojos verdes, que tampoco eran tan iguales, y también cuando daba esa sonrisa. Tomoyo y Eriol decían que sonreía –cuando lo hacía, claro, porque eso de no reír muy seguido también lo saco a su padre- era como la sonrisa de ella, lo que agregaba al rostro serio del niño un ternura infinita.

Hien, como lo nombro en honor al padre de Shaoran –por haberla ayudado-, era un niño muy inteligente y capaz para su edad. Ese año recién había ido al colegio, como correspondía y ya había dado pequeñas luces de lo que podía llegar a ser. Era su orgullo y su vida…sabía que la de Shaoran también… Suspiró.

¿Cuándo las cosas habían acabado así? Lo recordaba, perfectamente.

Cuando Shaoran cumplió los 18, pasaba a convertirse en el único heredero de la familia Li y el único que podía ser líder. Junto con eso debía casarse, con la mujer que él eligiera, de no elegir, con una que los ancianos propusieran. Pero debía casarse. Hasta ese momento todo iba bien, _perfecto_, demasiado perfecto para ser cierto.

¿Qué complicación se podían presentar?

1. Que él fuera menor que ella.

2. Que los ancianos no la aceptaran.

3. Que _su _hijo naciera fuera del matrimonio.

4. Que la madre del hijo no la quisiera ni en pintura.

5. Que hubiera una mejor candidata para los ojos de todos.

6. Que ella no permitiera que Shaoran dejara todo por estar con ella y Hien.

7. Que las personas son estúpidas.

8. Que existe una maldita sociedad, tradiciones e ideas fijas.

9. Que hay manda más donde uno solo acata.

10. Que hay obligaciones que cumplir.

11. Que hay cosas a las que renunciar.

12. Que… ¿Era necesario seguir?

- ¿Por qué lloras, mami? – le hablo el pequeño que ya estaba parado al lado de ella y que la volvió a la realidad. Ella puso atención a las palabras de él: ¿Lloraba?, con su mano derecha seco la lágrima que había caído y le sonrió a su hijo, él la abrazo – Yo sé que papá te quiere…y mucho - y eso fue todo, se aferró a su hijo y dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, sabía que no debía mostrarse débil ante él…pero llevaba 5 años sin ver a Shaoran y el tiempo había dejado de ser su amigo hace bastante.

_12. Que si Shaoran volvía a tener contacto con Sakura una sola vez –cualquiera fuera el medio de comunicación-, no lo dejarían ver más a Hien, por creer que solo lo usaba de excusa para acercarse a la ella._

(SH)

- ¿Es estrictamente necesario que _ese niño_ tenga que venir a quedarse mañana?

"_Y ahí íbamos de nuevo. Pelea de todos los días. Cuanto detestaba que esto se presentara la mayoría de las noches, excepto las veces en que teníamos la boca ocupada en nuestros cuerpos, por el vil placer del ser humano. Si no estábamos en la cama –que, siendo sinceros, eso hace tiempo ya dejo de pasar- estábamos peleando, siempre. No entendía –y con el paso de los años me daban la razón- que le habían visto a ella que la había hecho hace 5 años la mujer perfecta para casarse con el heredero Li. Para mi era una mujer más, incluso con menos cualidades que muchas otras"_

- Si, es _estrictamente _necesario – le respondí usando su tono de voz y sus palabras.

- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

- Para nada, _querida._

- ¡Estoy harta de esta situación!

"_Entérate que no eres la única. Pretendía desabrochar mis zapatos, quería dormir, pero tal como estaban las cosas, tendría otra larga noche, así que desistí de hacerlo"_

- ¿Tenemos que discutirlo ahora?

- ¡Claro que tenemos que discutirlo ahora! Estoy harta de todo esto, Shaoran Li. ¡Estoy harta que tenga que aceptar a un bastardo en mi casa! ¡De escuchar como hablan de mi y de lo estúpida que soy por aceptar esta situación! – tomó aire – Si por mi fuera…

- Un momento, Nakamura – dijo sin alzar la voz, ella sabía que había sobrepasado el límite de paciencia de él con esa advertencia. Se levanto de la cama donde se había sentado minutos antes y camino hacia ella – Hien es _mi_ hijo, te guste o no. Lo que murmure la gente me da exactamente lo mismo. Y _mi hijo_ se quedará en _mi_ casa las veces que yo estime conveniente y la veces que a él se le de la gana, si eso te molesta la puerta es ancha y como entraste por ella te puedes ir.

- ¡Ryuto también es tu hijo!

- Si, y él lo sabe. Además nunca ha tenido problemas con Hien.

- ¡Pero los tendrán! ¡Se nota que ese niño envidia a mi Ryuto!

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás hablando?! ¡Son niños, por Dios! –suspiro- Y no sé que tanto alegas si Ryuto jamás te ha importado, todos notan lo mal que lo tratas.

- ¡Yo solo lo educo!

- Si, Sakura también educa a Hien y ya podemos notar las diferencias.

"_Entonces sentí su mano derecha en mi mejilla izquierda, fuerte y decidida. La mire de reojo, en sus ojos azules había duda, frustración y odio…"_

- ¡No vuelvas a nombrar a esa mujerzuela en mi casa!

- Pues vete acostumbrando, porque me he mordido la lengua todos estos años para no nombrarla mientras me acuesto contigo – la mujer alzo la mano de nuevo, pero el castaño ya había pensado que haría eso y se la detuvo a medio camino – Pero no te preocupes, no tienes comparación con ella – la mujer dudo… ¿era un halago?. El castaño soltó su mano y fue por la chaqueta de su traje para salir de esa habitación, pero antes de salir totalmente de la puerta se dio vuelta – Nakamura – ella de espaldas dio media vuelta – No tienes comparación con ella…porque no le llegas ni a los talones – y con eso desapareció por el pasillo.

Ella se quedo ahí, abrió la boca para protestar, pero qué sacaba, él ya se había ido. Cuanto lo odiaba, pero no dejaría que eso interfiriera en sus planes. Ella tenía una misión que cumplir ahí, la primera era hacerle la vida miserable a Shaoran, guardando las apariencias; la segunda, era hacer que _su_ hijo fuera el futuro heredero de la fortuna Li, siendo que oficialmente era el único heredero, el hijo de Sakura cuando creciera podía crearle problemas, necesitaba alejar a Shaoran de ella y de ese bastardo.

Nakamura era una mujer delgada, de buena figura. Su pelo era de un castaño parecido al de Shaoran. Sus ojos eran azules. Sus facciones eran la de toda mujer normal china, pero la apariencia de mejor candidata que demostró ante los ancianos y ante la propia Ieran Li, no eran más que una máscara mal hecha que el único que pudo darse cuenta fue Shaoran, pero nadie lo tomo en cuenta pensando que lo usaba de excusa para poder casarse con Sakura.

Luego Nakamura quedó embarazada, lo extraño era que ella no quería ese hijo, por nada del mundo. Tenía miedo de algo, pero Shaoran nunca pudo saber a qué. Nació entonces Ryuto. No se parecía del todo a Shaoran, o por lo menos no como se le parecía Hien. Pero Nakamura por un tiempo estuvo aliviada, luego cuando Ryuto empezó a interactuar con Hien, volvieron los problemas y Nakamura vio a Hien como un problema. No lo quería en la casa, ni cerca de su hijo. Siempre había tratado a Ryuto con poco afecto, pero cuando el niño empezó a llevarse demasiado bien con Hien la situación empeoro. Shaoran suplía como podía el cariño que su madre se negaba a brindarle.

Debía ser más cuidadosa, las cosas se le estaban escapando de las manos. Si no intentaba mejorar su actitud todos empezarían a notar que realmente su matrimonio era una completa farsa y si Shaoran se divorciaba sus planes no se cumplirían, ella quería la fortuna Li, solo accedería a ella como esposa, incluso si Ryuto se convertía en líder y ella ya estaba divorciada de Shaoran no tocaría un peso. Tenía que ser más inteligente y no dejarse llevar por impulsos.

_"Estaba parado frente a mi auto, quería salir de ahí. Cuanto odiaba toda la situación, si Ryuto no existiera hubiera mandado a su madre al maldito infierno, pero no podía, si bien ella no lo trataba nada de bien, el pequeño la mira con decisión, se nota que quiere hacer que su madre lo quiera…Y ella siempre lo rechazaba._

_Golpee con un puño la puerta del auto. _

_Era ya de noche, aun era temprano y estaba claro. Había luna llena y las luces de la ciudad hacían lo suyo. Me subí al auto y partí, sin rumbo. Llevaba cerca de 10 minutos manejando cuando noté un parque, me estacioné. Tomar un poco de aire no me haría mal. Aparque cerca el auto y me baje. Camine lento a sentarme en una banca. No se veía nadie, detrás de la banca se escuchaban voces, pero los arbustos no me dejaban ver, tampoco era que me interesara. La gente detrás metía mucha bulla, cuando gritaron algunas voces de mujeres "Gol", supe que jugaban fútbol. Suspire, si quería relajarme en ese lugar no iba a poder, así que me puse de pie y me llego el balón en la cabeza"_

- ¡Yo iré por ella! – una pequeña niña, de ojos azules y pelo azabache largo, corrió tras el balón que cayo detrás de los arbustos.

- ¿Buscas esto?– dijo el castaño que se bajo a la altura de la pequeña que solo sonrió.

- Hola tío Shaoran.

- Hola, Himeko.

- ¡Himeko! ¿Por qué te demo…?

La pregunta del niño quedo a mitad de camino, cuando vio al hombre frente a Himeko, quien se puso de pie, sorprendido.

- ¿Hien?

- Ho…Hola, papá… -tartamudeó el niño, nervioso. El castaño empezó a mirar tras el niño, por si aparecía…quizás después de todos esos años, al fin volvía a verla.

- ¿Con quién andan?

- Con mi papá, mi mamá y… - Hien en un acto reflejo le tapo la boca a Himeko. Shaoran levantó una ceja.

- Solo con ellos – dijo sin mirar a la cara a su padre, Shaoran sonrió, andaban con Sakura.

- No hay problema que vaya a saludar, entonces.

- ¡No! – medio grito Hien – Es decir… - suspiró – También anda mamá. Y bueno…es que… ella…

- Ella…- animo el Li padre.

- Si te ve… - Shaoran miró los ojos verdes de su hijo, por mucho que intentara Hien de ocultarlo sus ojos llegaban a ser tan expresivos como los de su madre. Y Shaoran entendió el mensaje.

- Está bien – le entregó el balón a Himeko – Nos veremos mañana – le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña Himeko y luego a su hijo. La niña salió corriendo con el balón, el pequeño Li iba ir tras ella, pero se detuvo.

- Lo…siento, papá – el castaño se acercó a él y se agacho, posó su mano en el pelo de su hijo y lo revolvió.

- No te preocupes, Hien… a veces…las cosas no son como uno quiere. Y terminamos haciéndoles daño a las personas que más amamos. Cuídala mucho – Hien asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Hien Li! ¿Qué estas haciendo a…? –

"_Mi corazón se detuvo y volvió a latir despacio, poco a poco. Era un milagro…sonreí como estúpida…sin embargo, contuve las ganas de abrazarlo"_

- Hola – dijo la castaña bajito, y mirando a Hien que se había abrazado a sus piernas.

- Hola – respondió él, también con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa Hien? – dijo la castaña, agachándose para tomarlo en brazos. Su hijo se aferro a ella y la abrazo fuerte - ¿Qué tienes?

- Na…nada – dijo el niño entre su llanto silencioso. Ella lo acomodo mejor y lo abrazo, tranquilizándolo.

- ¿Así pretendes cuidarme? – le dijo en el oído, pero Shaoran pudo escuchar, él solo miraba la escena, atento. Hien en brazos de su madre se acomodo para verla a la cara, limpió sus lágrimas y luego frunció su ceño.

- Pero tú no debiste aparecer – y le sonrió, Sakura soltó una agradable carcajada y su hijo la abrazo de nuevo, para luego hacer que lo bajara. Shaoran, con su corazón apretado, guardaría esa imagen toda su vida. Notó que su hijo volvía a fruncir el ceño y lo miro – Tienes cinco minutos – Shaoran pestañeo varias veces _¿Qué?_ Hien le dio un beso a su madre y se fue corriendo.

Los dos padres se le quedaron viendo hasta que desapareció detrás del arbusto. Los dos con una sonrisa de orgullo, de satisfacción, de saber que tenían un hijo maravilloso.

- Creo que junto con haberle metido en la cabeza desde chico que no dejara que un hombre se acercara a ti, debí decirle que eso no corría para mí.

- Yo le hubiera dicho lo contrario – respondió la castaña, ya sin esa sonrisa.

- Sakura…

- Tienes 5 minutos, Shaoran, y ya deben quedar 4. Aprovéchalos.

El castaño abrió los ojos enormemente. Una idea fugaz paso por su cabeza. Una idea que lo acompañaba desde la última vez que pudo ver a esa mujer que amaba tanto y que seguía amando como el primer día. Notó que ella estaba algo agitada, supuso que era un poco por la situación y un poco porque estaba jugando fútbol. Notó también que ella se sonrojaba, sonrió, seguía igual de preciosa que siempre. No la veía hace más o menos 5 años y lo único que quería era volver a sentirla.

Con dos pasos quedó totalmente cerca de ella y ella por impulso quiso retroceder un poco, pero él no se lo permitió, la tomó de la cintura y acercó su rostro al de ella; su boca a la de ella…lentamente, esperando su reacción: Sakura cerró sus ojos y él sonrió. La beso con todo el anhelo y pasión comprimidos por años. Cuando ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él acercándolo lo más posible ambos supieron que el sentimiento seguía intacto. Que seguían enamorados. Que ninguno había olvidado al otro. Que seguían siendo uno.

El beso poco a poco termino, pero no se separaron. Ella la abrazó por la cintura y posó su frente en el pecho de él.

- Te extraño… - dijo entre cortada y se aferro más a él. Shaoran la apretón contra sí y acarició la cabeza. Le partía el corazón saber que ella sufría…nuevamente por su culpa.

- Te amo – le soltó. Supo que ella sonrió cuando soltó una carcajada bajita.

- Te amo – le dijo ella mirándolo a la cara, con una sonrisa hermosa. Se empinó para darle un beso y en ultimo momento desvió su cara y se lo dio en la mejilla – Se acabaron los 5 minutos, debo regresar. Mi equipo me necesita…y vamos ganando – se soltó de los brazos de él, empezó a caminar de espaldas a él.

- Sakura – ella se detuvo, pero no se volteó – ¿Nos volveremos a ver? – ella no se dio vuelta y solo con gesto de su cabeza negó, para luego apresurar su paso antes de que él siguiera insistiendo.

(SA)

Ya era de mañana, era un lindo día de sábado.

- ¡Mamá, no quiero bañarme! Anoche cuando volvimos del fútbol ya me bañe – estaba Hien alegando, podía ser tan maduro en algunos aspectos, pero en el fondo seguía siendo un niño de cinco años. Ella sonrió.

- Esta bien – le dijo agotada – No te bañes.

- ¡Siiii! – el niño empezó a saltar alrededor de la mesa de la cocina - ¡Eres la mejor mamá del mundo! – Sakura rió con las ocurrencias de su hijo y siguió preparando el desayuno.

- Ya, señor "piropeo a mi madre y consigo lo que quiero" ve a vestirte para que bajes a desayunar. Wei llegará pronto por ti y no quiero que te vayas sin desayuno.

- Si, jefa – dijo el niño en tono militar y salió disparado a cumplir su orden.

Sakura se quedo ahí siguiendo con el desayuno y una sonrisa pegada en la cara. Había vuelto a ver a Shaoran, no había llorado, habían ganado el partido y demostraron que las mujeres si saben de fútbol.

"_Todo partió cuando Hien y Himeko –la hija de Eriol y Tomoyo– ayer cuando vinieron a visitarnos se pusieron a discutir de que las mujeres eran malas en el fútbol y que no sabían nada de ese deporte. Entonces, Himeko, orgullosa, lo reto a un partido, donde terminamos todos involucrados, y donde Tomoyo, Himeko y yo, le ganamos 11 a 10 goles a Eriol y Hien. Los pobres no lo podían creer, y siendo sinceras, tampoco nosotras. Pero se lo merecían por engreídos._

_No podía negar, en todo caso, que estaba un poco triste. Shaoran volvió a preguntarme si nos volveríamos a ver…yo no podía aceptar eso. De las 11 complicaciones que se nos presentaron para estar juntos, era la 12 la que más me dolía y por la única que no me permitiría volver a ver a Shaoran por nada del mundo"._

- Ya mamá, estoy listo.

"_Mire a Hien. Siempre que iba a casa de su padre se vestía lo mejor posible para que su abuela no volviera a decir que yo lo traía vestido como un niño de la calle. No entiendo como esa mujer puede intentar meterle en la cabeza a un niño que su mamá es una mala persona. Acepte que esa mujer se metiera conmigo, pero no iba a permitir que le metiera ideas tontas en la cabeza a MI hijo"_

Se sentaron madre e hijo a tomar su desayuno. Hien recordando todos los modales que debía usar cuando se sentaba en la mesa de la mamá de su padre. La actual Kinomoto lo notó.

- Tranquilo, pequeño – le acarició la cabeza – Estarás bien. Además papá nunca te ha dicho nada o ¿Si? – Hien negó con la cabeza – Entonces, no te preocupes.

Ya cuando hubieron terminado el desayuno y con ayuda de Hien, Sakura recogió la mesa. Lo mando a lavarse los dientes y que verificara que en su mochila llevara todo para quedarse donde su papá, en cuanto a cosas personales se refería, porque Hien tenía una pieza y todas sus cosas en la otra casa, como en casa de Sakura también tenia sus pieza y sus cosas.

Golpeaban la puerta. Sakura se secó las manos. Y se asomó a las escaleras.

- Hien, ya llegaron por ti.

- ¡Ya voy, mamá!

Sakura fue abrir la puerta, mientras tanto.

- Hola, Wei, adelante.

- Hola, señorita Sakura, no se preocupe, aquí espero.

- Hien baja en un momento…ya sabes como es, siempre a última hora se acuerda de algo. ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Muy bien señorita, gracias por preguntar.

- Ya dime Sakura de una vez – regaño alegremente la castaña, Wei sonrió.

- Señorita Sakura – y con eso dio por terminada la conversación y Sakura lo sabía.

- Ahí viene Hien –lo ayudo a ponerse la mochila - Anda, me sorprende que siempre andes tarde, no sé a quien habrás aprendido eso.

- Mamá – y rodó sus ojos - ¿Te recuerdo que llegamos tarde mi primer días de clases por tu culpa? – A Sakura le salió una gran gota.

- Ya, ya. Wei esta esperando hace mucho así que vete.

- Hola, Wei, perdón por no haberlo saludado.

- No se preocupe pequeño Hien ¿Vamos? – Wei después de dejar que Hien abrazara y le diera un beso a su madre tomo la mano del fiel mayor domo y se fueron al auto.

- ¡Cuídate mucho, por favor!

- ¡Si, mamá!

- ¡Y pórtate bien!

- … - la miró nuevamente como si él siempre se portara bien y lo dicho por su madre estuviera demás. Ella le lanzo un beso con la mano antes que él cerrara la puerta.

- Supongo que puedo dejar pasar ese – dijo Hien ya con la puerta cerrada. Shaoran sonrió e hizo como si en el aire viniera algo y lo tomo para luego depositarlo en su corazón – No entiendo como mi mamá nunca se ha dado cuenta que Wei no entra porque la mantiene en la puerta para ti – medito el niño acomodándose en el auto.

- Digamos que siempre ha sido despistada. ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien – dijo resignado.

- Hien…

- No es nada, papá, es solo que me cae mal la bruja y mamá no debe saberlo.

(SH)

"_No podía parar de reírme. Hien realmente podía ser un buen acompañante de viajes. Habíamos llegado recién a la casa y noté que su rostro cambió rápidamente. Tomó aire y se armo de valor, o eso percibí con sus gestos. _

_En cierto modo lo entendía. Si Nakamura trataba mal a su propio hijo, obviamente le hacía la vida a cuadritos a Hien, pero él nunca se quejo, nada más la apodo la bruja, cosa que solo decía frente mío, porque Sakura le prohibió llamar de tal modo a mi queridísima esposa -¿Notan el sarcasmo, cierto?-. A eso había que sumarle que mi madre no hacía la estancia de mi hijo mucho más agradable, siempre le hacía comentarios de un Li esto, un Li esto otro. Pero no iba a permitir que siguieran con eso. Hien era un digno hijo de Li, además llevaba el nombre de mi padre, cosa que también molestó mucho a mi madre, ya saben, que un hijo fuera del matrimonio no merecía llamarse como mi difunto padre. Pero Sakura había insistido que lo llamara así, y yo lo consentí, no necesitábamos nada más. _

_Ella me contó que lo había conocido y que efectivamente me parecía mucho a él, con la gran diferencia que mi padre sonreía muy amablemente, recuerdo que mientras contaba este detalle se sonrojo notablemente -juro que quise que mi padre viviera para yo poder matarlo-. Me dijo que estaba todo oscuro y que él la guió para que volviera y no pediera a nuestro hijo…me mando a decir que estaba orgulloso de mí._

_Yo le creí a Sakura, incluso aún le creo, ella no mentiría con algo como eso. Pero cuando le contó la historia a mi madre el efecto fue totalmente distinto, exigió una prueba y Sakura se puso como loca a buscar algo, que desafortunadamente no encontró. Mi madre indignada, dijo que no iba aceptar que viniera cualquier mujer y que para meterse en la familia jugara con el nombre de mi padre. Y acrecentó la desconfianza hacia ella e hizo de todo para sacarla de mi vida. _

_Sakura me dijo que el objeto que buscaba aquella vez era un colgante que le había dado mi padre antes de que ella volviera. Cuando le pregunte como era, no supo responderme porque solo lo apretó con fuerza para no perderlo y ni lo miro. Ojala hubiese aparecido en ese momento"._

- Papá

- Dime, Hien

- ¿Podré jugar esta vez con Ryuto sin que la bruja le termine retando?

- Si, hijo, yo me encargaré que a Ryuto no le pase nada – el pequeño saltó de alegría y entró corriendo buscando al niño que respondía al nombre de Ryuto. Shaoran lo perdió de vista y se quedo con una mini sonrisa.

- Es un chico con mucha vitalidad –comentó Wei

- Si…Sakura lo es.

Y los dos hombres se quedaron mirando el vació pasillo por el que había desaparecido segundos antes Hien.

(Hien)

Juego: las escondidas.

Hora: faltando para la cena.

Su misión: encontrar a su medio hermano.

Pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Empezó entonces a buscarlo por las habitaciones, y la verdad ya no le quedaba habitaciones donde encontrarlo. Excepto por la de su papá, a la que sólo podía entrar cuando estaba él, porque si la _bruja_ lo llegaba a encontrar ahí era capaz de matarlo, o eso pensaba él.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la _habitación prohibida_. No lo intentaría, así que dio unos pasos para buscar en otra parte. Se detuvo en seco cuando una voz se le vino a la mente.

"_¿Así pretendes cuidarme?"_ Le había preguntado su madre. Y era cierto, él quería cuidarla de todo y de todos. Y si quería cuidarla debía no temerle a nada y si tenía miedo debía ser valiente y enfrentarlo. Tomó aire y abrió un poco la puerta.

Había luz y se escuchaba la voz de una mujer, pudo ver que la bruja estaba de espaldas hablando por teléfono, así que aprovecho de observar alrededor por si esta Ryuto. Se asustó un poco cuando la mujer empezó a levantar la voz.

- ¡Con un demonio, Shang, no puedo llegar y matar a Shaoran! – la mujer se dio vuelta de inmediato, con pánico, él se quedo estático ¿Matarían a su papá? Ni sabía que había hecho ruido, pero lo había hecho porque ella lo escucho y se acercaba en ese momento como una fiera, quiso huir pero sus piernas no respondían.

La mujer asomo su cabeza al pasillo miro ha ambos lados y cuando se aseguro que no había nadie tomo al niño del brazo y lo empujo dentro de la habitación cerrando tras de si.

- ¡Maldito mocoso entrometido! ¿Hace cuanto estás ahí? – Hien no respondía, sus ojos se pusieron brillosos. Nakamura se agacho y lo tomo por ambos brazos zamarreándolo - ¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué has escuchado?

- Na… - dijo empezando a sollozar – Nada, señora.

- Más te vale mocoso mal nacido que no hayas escuchado nada ¿Me oíste? Y pobre de ti si llegas abrir tu estúpida boca metiéndole ideas tontas a Shaoran. Mira, bastardo, Shaoran no te quiere, lo único que siente por ti es lástima…y tu mamá le da asco… - lo apretaba tan fuertemente de los brazos que Hien ya no podía contener sus lagrimas, ella lo tiro en dirección a la puerta – Maldito debilucho…igual que la perra de tu mamá. Deberían desaparecer tú y ella de nuestras vidas. ¡Ahora déjame salir, no te quiero ver más la cara! – Así la mujer salió dándole un empujón a Hien, quien lloraba mucho, pero en silencio, no quería preocupar a su padre… Salio al pasillo cuando dejo de escuchar los pasos de la mujer. En la entrada de la puerta, en el suelo, había un papel. Lo recogió y metió a su bolsillo. Quería salir de ahí. Quería a su mamá.

Empezó a correr por el pasillo y justo al doblar chocó con alguien.

- Pequeño Hien ¿Se encuentra bien? – al reconocer la voz de Wei se aferró a las piernas de éste para llorar, el hombre se agacho e intento saber que le sucedía.

- ¿Por qué lloras, Hien, qué paso?

- ¿Puedo volver a casa?

- Pero si estas en casa – intentó evadir Wei.

- No, Wei, quiero ir… -no pudo seguir, por el llanto - ¡Quiero a mamá! – Wei lo abrazó.

- Ya, tranquilo. ¿No quieres mejor que vayamos con tu papá? –el niño negó con la cabeza. Wei se estaba preocupando – Hien ¿Te hicieron algo? Ryuto…

- No, él no me hizo nada – dijo tratando de calmarse – Wei, por favor, quiero ir con mi mamá.

- Pero…debemos avisarle a su padre – Hien se puso a llorar de nuevo – Esta bien, iremos donde su madre – lo tomó en brazos y lo subió al auto.

(SA)

La casa que compartía con su hijo, cuando este último se iba a visitar a su papá, se sentía sola y vacía. Ya pretendía acostarse cuando tocaron el timbre. No era muy tarde, bien podían ser Tomoyo, Eriol y la pequeña Himeko.

Bajo alegre las escaleras y cuando abrió la puerta sintió que alguien se aferraba a sus piernas llorando. Se agacho de inmediato para poder tomar en brazos a su hijo.

- Hien, mi amor ¿Qué paso? – pero el niño solo lloraba. Sakura preocupada busco respuestas en Wei.

- No lo sé, señorita, nada más me lo encontré llorando y me pidió que viniera a dejarlo, ni siquiera me dejo avisarle al joven Shaoran, y en el camino no hablo nada.

- Hien –intento Sakura que la mirara a la cara, pero Hien no quería y se aferraba más a ella – Por favor, dime que te pasa, me estas asustando – y abrazo a su hijo, tratando de protegerlo de lo que fuera le estaba haciendo daño – Mi amor, debiste dejar que Wei avisara a tu papá, él se va a preocupar ¿O te peleaste con él? – Hien negó - Entonces, hijo, cuéntame que te paso –sonó un celular, Wei busco en el bolsillo de su smoking y contestó.

- Joven Shaoran… Si… Si… -suspiró mirando a Sakura – El pequeño Hien esta bien. Me pidió que viniera a dejarlo a casa de su madre… ¿Qué?...Esta bien – Wei alejó el celular de su oreja y se lo ofreció a Sakura – Quiere hablar con usted.

- ¿Qué? Pero…si no podemos.

- Si, pero era eso o venía personalmente – Sakura tomó el teléfono celular con su mano derecha acomodando a Hien en su brazo izquierdo.

- Shaoran

_- Sakura… ¿Hien esta ahí?_

- Si, esta conmigo, Wei acaba de venir a dejarlo.

-_ Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?_

- No lo sé, Shaoran, no se lo ha querido decir ni a Wei ni a mi.

- _Ponlo al teléfono _– Sakura hizo el mismo gesto que Wei con ella, Hien negó con la cabeza y la escondió en el cuello de la castaña. Sakura suspiro, medio enojada.

- No quiere hablar – tomo unos segundos – Shaoran, toda mi vida he luchado para que Hien no sufra, si ha querido salir de tu casa corriendo es porque algo grabe le paso. Y si… tu mujer o tu madre le hicieron algo a mi hijo, tendrás que buscarte otro lugar para verlo – con eso dio por terminada la conversación y corto la llamada. Le devolvió el celular a Wei.

- Muchas gracias Wei… Y espero no tengas muchos problemas.

- No se preocupe – Wei se inclino en son de despedida y Sakura correspondió con un gesto de cabeza.

Una vez estuvo dentro de su casa y Hien se hubo calmado le ofreció un baso de leche con chocolate.

- Aunque aun no sé lo que te paso, no debiste salir de la casa de tu papá sin avisarle –el pequeño que jugaba con el vaso en sus manos agacho la cabeza, apenado – El te quiere mucho y se preocupa por ti.

- ¿Me…me quiere? – Sakura lo miró extrañada.

- ¡Claro que sí! Shaoran te quiere muchísimo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿No soy un estorbo? – Sakura se sentó frente a él en la mesa de la cocina, el rumbo que tomaba la conversación no le estaba gustando.

- Hien, mírame – espero que el niño se decidiera a hacerlo - ¿Alguna vez tu papá o yo te hemos dicho que eres un estorbo? – Hien negó con la cabeza - ¿Y cuando estás con nosotros, te hemos hecho sentir eso? – volvió a negar – Entonces ¿Por qué crees que serías un estorbo para nosotros? Hien, hijo, tu eres mi vida. Yo sin ti me muero y sé que Shaoran también. O acaso ¿Tú no estarías triste si a uno de nosotros nos pasara algo? – Hien abrió los ojos enormemente y se paro corriendo abrazar a su madre, ella sorprendida lo abrazo - ¿Qué paso, hijo?

- Es que…

- Vamos, no tengas miedo. Cuéntale a mamá lo que te paso en casa de tu papá.

- Es que la bru… la señora dijo… - volvió a abrazar fuertemente a su madre – Ella dijo…

- ¿Qué dijo, Hien?

- ¿A mi papá no le va a pasar nada? – Sakura ya a esta altura se estaba asustando.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- La señora…ella hablaba por teléfono… y dijo que iban a matar a papá –Sakura abrió los ojos, incrédula. Eso no podía ser posible. Abrazo a Hien.

- No, claro que no. Papá es muy fuerte y no va a dejar que esa mujer le haga algo.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, cariño. Esa mujer no le hará nada a papá. Además ella es la mamá de Ryuto, recuérdalo.

- Si, pero ella es mala con él –Sakura aprovecho que su hijo se había calmado un poco para hacerle olvidar el tema.

- No, lo que pasa que tu tienes una mamá muy buena – Hien, como acostumbraba cuando Sakura se auto tiraba flores se cruzo de brazos y rodó los ojos. Ella le atacó con cosquillas y el niño volvió a reír.

- Ya basta mamá – decía el pequeño castaño desesperándose.

Sakura al rato, cuando Hien ya se había tranquilizado, lo llevo a acostarse. Lo estaba tapando cuando el niño la miro dudoso.

- Si me quieres preguntar algo, solo hazlo – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Mamá… -ella se sentó en la cama – La señora me dijo muchas cosas feas…que yo sé que son mentiras, pero yo no le había hecho nada, en serio –dijo el niño, recordando cuantas veces había fastidiado a esa señora, pero le había prometido a su madre no hacerlo más y lo había cumplido – Nada más escuché cuando decía por el teléfono a un Shang que no podía llegar y matar a mi papá.

Sakura se congelo en el momento. Hien al ver la reacción de su madre se asusto.

- Mami…- la llamo - ¿Estas bien?

- Dijiste… ¿Shang?

- Eso dijo la señora, mami… ¿Quién es él?

- ¿Ah?

- Mamá – Sakura lo miró. Y beso su frente.

- Tu papá va estar bien, Hien, no te preocupes – lo dijo más para ella que para él – Duerme bien - habiendo tomado la ropa que su hijo ocupo ese día, salio como zombi rumbo al cuarto del lavado para tirar la ropa sucia. Llego sin saber como y dejo todo en una canasta.

"_Shang…era imposible"_

Decidió pensar que su hijo había escuchado mal e intentó tranquilizarse. Volvió a tomar los pantalones de Hien para revisarle los bolsillos. Su hijo acostumbraba meter papeles a sus pantalones que luego en la lavadora se desasían y quedaban todos los papeles molidos pegados en la ropa. Como era de esperarse cayó un papel. Reviso el otro bolsillo y nada. Volvió a dejar el pantalón en el canasto.

Recogió el papel y se fue a sentar a la cocina, donde se sirvió un té. Así estaba tomando sorbos de té, cuando su atención la capto el papel que Hien había traído consigo en el pantalón, algo la impulso a mirarlo.

Lo primero que vio fueron los signos de un hospital ¿Qué hacía Hien con algo así?

Siguió leyendo… Seguía leyendo… releía y no lo creía.

Según ese papel…Ryuto no era hijo de Shaoran…

Se tapo la boca para no gritar.

(SH)

Era ya noche. La cena había transcurrido en silencio, un silencio que ponía en alerta lo tenso del ambiente, sobre todo, cuando sacaron el puesto de Hien de la mesa, Shaoran dio a notar su descontento de inmediato cuando frunció su ceño notablemente. Nadie dijo nada y sinceramente nadie se atrevería a decir algo, no querían ser víctima del posible descargo que pudiera hacer el chino con ellos.

El portazo que se escucho de pronto, advirtió a todo ser viviente de la mansión Li, que debía mantenerse lo más lejos de la habitación principal, porque lo que se lidiaba tras la puerta ni el menos inteligente quería vivirlo.

Shaoran no era un hombre impulsivo, pero todos sabían de antemano que no debían hacerle enojar, todos habían entendido eso, incluso Ieran, pero al parecer Nakamura quería poner a prueba el fuerte carácter del joven líder.

- ¡Dime de una vez que le hiciste a Hien!

- ¡Nada, maldita sea! No le hice nada a tu bastardo

- Cuidado con lo que dices, Nakamura – advirtió el hombre, bajando su tono de voz.

- ¡Cuidado con qué! – grito ella- ¡¿Qué vas hacerme?! Pretendes pegarme o como siempre haces, ir a dormir a algún antro de mala muerte, o no, quizás vayas corriendo a los brazos de esa tipa – tomo aire - ¡Estoy harta que me humilles! ¡Esa mujer no es mejor que yo! – el castaño sonrió de medio lado y ella se callo.

- ¿No? – pregunto con un tono de burla. Alzo una ceja y se acerco lentamente a la mujer, ésta se quedo quieta y tembló un poco. Shaoran puso su boca a la altura del oído de ella…ronroneo – Podríamos partir por cosas simples… -mordió su lóbulo y ella se estremeció – Mi color favorito es el verde…como los ojos de Sakura – _punto para Sakura_ – Me gustan las mujeres impredecibles – _dos para Sakura­ _- …risueñas… ­–_ tres a favor de Sakura_ – Y…definitivamente – la mujer ya estaba con los colores en la cara, sabía que la tal Sakura iba ganando, pero tampoco ponía atención a eso siendo que Shaoran estaba hablándole al oído y la tenía apretada contra si – La única mujer que despierta en mi el deseo…es Sakura – la alejo de él y sonrió triunfante. La mujer enfurecida le planto una cachetada.

- ¡No vuelvas a tratarme como una cualquiera!

- Eres mucho menos que eso – dijo mirándola frío. Ella levantaba nuevamente la mano pero él la sujeto en el aire – No de nuevo – le advirtió – Nunca más vuelvas a pegarme, Nakamura, porque juro que no descansare hasta verte acabada – ella supo que tenía las de perder, pero tenía orgullo.

- No creas que te dejare el camino fácil – le espeto en la cara – No voy a permitir que una cualquiera ocupe el lugar que es solo mío ¿Me escuchaste? – se alejo de él, soltándose bruscamente y lo volvió a encarar – Que no se te olvide Shaoran Li, que soy tu esposa por todas las leyes, tengo la aceptación de los ancianos y de tu madre y no permitiré que esa mujer se quede con lo que es mío.

- ¡Nada de lo que hay aquí es tuyo! Quiero que te grabes muy bien eso, porque saldrás de esta casa, pero con nada.

- ¡¿Ah, si?! – sonrió - ¡Se te esta olvidando un detalle, _querido_! Soy la madre de tu hijo legítimo, el único heredero. No podrás quitarlo a él del camino.

- No metas a Ryuto en esto. Ryuto y Hien tienen los mismos derechos.

- ¡No compares a MI hijo con esa basura! Ya quiero ver cuando crezca tu bastardo, de seguro no podrá comportarse como gente decente, porque al igual que su madre es un arrastrado.

- No tiene caso seguir discutiendo contigo – Shaoran se dio vuelta, si se quedaba un segundo más en esa habitación terminaría por pegarle a esa mujer y bien sabía Dios que se lo merecía, pero era mujer, y él tenía valores, no quería levantarle la mano.

- ¡Eso! Vete, anda y busca consuelo en esa mujerzuela. ¡Si hasta el momento lo único que rescatas de ella es lo bien que lo hacia en la cama! - Shaoran apretó su puño y cerro sus ojos. Nakamura continuó – Pero…ambos sabemos que lo que ella sabe hacer en una cama se lo enseño su _marido…_

- ¡CALLATE! – exploto de pronto el castaño, se dio vuelta. Su mirada ámbar estaba cada vez más oscura, sus puños cada vez más apretados. Camino a zancadas hasta la mujer en la habitación dejándola acorralada en una pared, levanto su mano de piel bronceada y ella instintivamente cerro los ojos. El, golpeó la pared, justo a nivel de su cara – Juro que si vuelvo a escuchar tu voz no responderé de mis acciones, y no es una amenaza – se tomo un momento para seguir – Sakura no es solo buena en la cama, es la _mejor_. Sakura no es solo una buena madre, es la ideal. Sakura no es solo bonita, es la mujer más hermosa. Sakura no solo tiene mis pensamientos, también mi corazón. Sakura no es sólo la mujer que amo, es la madre de _mi_ hijo. Sakura no solo cuidara de Hien, si no también de Ryuto.

- ¡Eso…!

- No pedí tu opinión. No voy a permitir que mi hijo crezca al lado de una mujer como tu…y yo no voy a seguir atado tampoco a una mujer como tu. Te doy esta noche y el día de mañana para que desaparezcas – sin más el joven líder salio de ahí, dando nuevamente un portazo al salir. Nakamura apoyada en la muralla se dejo caer y se puso a llorar.

- Si…me iré…pero tú, no podrás disfrutarlo. Acabaré contigo, Shaoran Li, y después me encargare de esa mujer y el bastardo.

(SA)

Era domingo por la mañana.

No le costo despertase, porque llevaba rato ya que había despertado. Haber descubierto ese papel donde salía claramente que Shaoran no era hijo de Ryuto había cambiado todo sus pensamientos. No tenía nada en contra del niño, es más había tratado un par de beses que Hien lo había invitado a la casa y lamentaba enormemente que no fuera hijo de Shaoran, pero muy a su pesar no podía dejar que toda esa mentira siguiera. Si ese papel había caído en _sus _manos, significaba todo menos que debía quedarse callada. Además estaba demasiado preocupada con lo que su hijo le había revelado. Por lo que ella tenía entendido Shang estaba en una cárcel de alta seguridad, era imposible que se escapara…pero, suponía, que nada impedía que manipulara todo desde la cárcel. Y si Nakamura estaba vinculada con él, Shaoran corría peligro.

Esta vez tomaría ella las decisiones por mucho que el mismo papa viniera a oponerse.

Siguió pendiente del desayuno cuando escuchó a su hijo bajar.

- Hien, deje encima de tu cama la ropa. Date prisa. –el aludido asintió y subió nuevamente.

- ¡Mamá! – sintió al poco rato. Sakura sonrió, de seguro tenía problemas para vestirse. Si bien Hien era un niño que sabía vestirse solo, había veces que una madre era infaltable. Así subió.

Minutos después bajaban madre e hijo para tomar desayuno. Una vez terminado se dispusieron a salir.

- Mamá – llamo Hien mientras intentaban coger un taxi - ¿Seguro que no pasara nada si vamos a casa de papá?

- No, mi amor – le dijo acariciándole una mejilla – Iremos porque no podemos dejar que le hagan algo a tu padre, además hay un asunto que debemos aclarar tu padre y yo.

El taxi que tomaron llego sin percances a la mansión Li, no había que dar mayores indicaciones, sabía quien conducía donde quedaba. Y sonrió al niño cuando Sakura pagaba.

- Es igual a su padre…solo espero que puedan solucionar las cosas – Sakura lo miró extrañada – Oh, perdón mi atrevimiento. Pero si me permite decírselo – Sakura asintió – La esposa del heredero viene de una familia que esta quebrada, esa unión lo único que buscaba era dinero…no todos opinan así…lo lamentable que hay niños de por medio – Sakura bajo y bajo a Hien, asomo su cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Quizás usted tenga más razón de la que cree. Muchas gracias.

- Gracias a usted, señorita. Y suerte.

Sakura cerró la puerta y el taxi se fue.

Estaba frente a una gran reja, hace años no estaba frente a esa casa. La última vez que entro se había prometido no volver y hubiera cumplido su promesa como hasta ahora si el motivo por el que estaba ahí no fuera de peso.

- ¿Cómo entrarás tu mamá? – pregunto Hien tomándola de la mano.

- Tu eres el hijo del "gran líder Li", supongo que puedes hacer que me dejen entrar – sonrió. Hien la miro dudoso…medito un rato y se encamino al portero.

- Hola

- ¿Joven Hien?

- Si…soy yo. Verás…necesito que me abras.

- Si, por supuesto – dijo el portero, pero cuando se disponía apretar el botón que habría la puerta, fue que noto a la mujer presente.

- E…ella… -tartamudeo.

- Es mi mamá – dijo firme el pequeño Li.

- Si…es decir…joven Hien…usted sabe que…

- Viene conmigo.

- Si…es solo…

- Mire – hablo Sakura – Entiendo que usted sigue ordenes y que la entrada a esta casa se me esta prohibida, pero si he venido no es por mero capricho, debo hablar con Shaoran y es urgente. Digo, con Li – el portero de castaños ojos se quedo quieto, posaba su vista en la de los de ojos verdes, ambos decididos y sinceros. Optó por ceder.

- Ya que da… Hacer rabiar a la Señora Li me vendría bien antes que me despidan –ambos notaron que se refería a la esposa de Shaoran y sonrieron cómplices y divertidos. La puerta se abrió y Sakura camino llevando de la mano a su hijo.

Llegaron a la puerta principal, Hien golpeo con su manita. Para su suerte la puerta se abrió sola. El pequeño entro viendo que no hubiera nadie en la entrada, luego de confirmarlo entro su madre.

Caminaron como ladrones. Sakura no sabía muy bien donde ir, la verdad que la única vez que había pisado esa casa había sido el día que los ancianos darían su respuesta y esa vez –ciertamente- en lo que menos se fijo era como era la casa y donde quedaba tal y tal habitación, así que siguió a su hijo, a lo que suponía sería buscar a su padre.

- Hien… - lo llamo bajito - ¿Dónde me llevas?

- Al despacho de papá – dijo también en voz baja, su madre asintió y el continuó su camino.

De pronto sintieron pasos de mujer, Sakura tomo a su hijo y se metió detrás de una puerta, no tenía idea, solo quería que no los descubrieran. Le hizo seña a su hijo que guardara silencio y pronto los pasos tuvieron voz y la reconocieron.

- ¿Hiciste tal y como te pedí? – decía una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos azules a un sujeto que sepa Dios de donde había salido.

- Si, corte los frenos de los dos autos que pudiera ocupar su esposo.

Sakura atino a taparle la boca a su hijo e intentar tranquilizarlo a la vez que ponía toda la atención que podía a la conversación.

- Perfecto, aquí tienes lo que acordamos. Ahora desaparece de mi vista – el hombre recibió su dinero lo contó, sonrió e hizo una referencia.

- Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted – dijo antes de desaparecer por donde mismo había desaparecido.

- Ya verás Shaoran… - dijo la mujer y en un descuido Hien se aparto de Sakura, llamando la atención de Nakamura - ¡¿Qué haces aquí bastardo?! – Sakura salió a detener a su hijo que iba directo donde la de ojos azules.

- Hien, tranquilo…

- ¡¡Tu!! ¡Qué haces en mi casa arrastrada!

- Intentar salvar al padre de mi hijo – dijo Sakura segura de si misma.

- Sabes que no puedes estar aquí. Ni tu ni tu hijo – se acerco a ellos, Sakura por instinto colocó a Hien detrás suyo.

- ¡No matarás a mi papá! – grito Hien asomando su cabeza por un costado de Sakura.

- ¡Mocoso imbécil! – Nakamura intento agarrarlo pero Sakura fue más rápida y la empujo.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! – sentenció.

- Ya verás – Nakamura se fue con todo contra Sakura, esta como pudo se liberaba y la mantenía lejos de Hien.

- Hien, busca a tu papá ¡Rápido!

Hien impactado atino a los segundos a hacerle caso a lo que su madre le indico. Corrió por los pasillos de la casa, la conocía bien, pero estaba tan desconcertado que sentía la casa cada vez más grande y en los pasillos no encontraba a nadie…corría y corría. Si su papá no estaba en su despacho debía estar en su habitación o quizás la cocina. Fue a ésta última primero, pero la entrada chocó y cayó al suelo.

- Pero que… - dijo una voz de mujer - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Hien desde el suelo levanto su vista y vio a su _abuela_.

- Yo…

- Fíjate por donde andas, estúpido niño. ¡Anda párate! – Hien despacio se puso de pie y pretendía salir corriendo de nuevo - ¿Dónde crees que vas?

- Su…suélteme – dijo el niño, bajito.

- Maldito debilucho… - sonrió – Tuviste la suerte de parecerte un poco a Shaoran, es cierto, pero yo sigo creyendo que no eres _su _hijo. – los ojos verdes de Hien empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero se resistía a llorar frente a esa señora.

- Déjeme – dijo bajito – Me duele – Ieran Li, lo tomó del brazo y realmente lo tenía sujeto fuerte, porque el brazo del niño empezaba a tomar una tonalidad rosada.

- Mugroso… ¡No deberías haber nacido! Tu y tu madre deberían estar lejos de aquí, lejos de la vida de Shaoran. El ya tiene un hijo y tú no vales nada – Hien empezó a botar sus lágrimas…pero recordó a su mamá…y…su papá.

- Papá – intento gritar, pero su voz no salio. Ieran sonrió - ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá ayúdame!

- ¡Cállate, niño imbécil! – Ieran levanto la mano con la que no tenía sujeto a Hien, el pequeño Li cerró los ojos y tapo su carita.

(SH)

"_Estaba por arrancar el auto cuando sentí un grito, específicamente un grito de PAPA, lo que hizo que me bajara del auto, pero espere unos segundo y no volví a escucharlo, quizás era mi imaginación. Volvía a meterme al auto cuando sentí –ahora claramente- los gritos llamándome. Si no me equivocaba esa era la voz de Hien, que provenía de la cocina –lo sabía porque una de las ventanas daba al patio delantero donde estaba estacionado mi auto-. Cerré la puerta y corrí a la cocina. Cuando estaba llegando escuche la voz de mi madre"._

- ¡Cállate, niño imbécil! – _fruncí mi ceño, notablemente molesto. Pero más aumento mi furia cuando en la entrada de la cocina mi madre alzaba su mano para, claramente, dejarla caer sobre Hien._

- ¡SUELTE A MI HIJO! – la voz ronca y potente del hombre hizo que Ieran Li se estremeciera y soltara al niño de inmediato, sin lograr su cometido. Hien sale corriendo donde su padre y el castaño lo toma en brazos protegiéndolo - No se atreva a volver a levantarle la mano a mi hijo o me olvidare que es mi madre.

Ieran Li se queda parada mirando la escena, algo taimada por la situación. Ella no era así…simplemente…daba igual nada justificaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Bajo la mirada, perdida.

- Hien, hijo ¿Estas bien? – Li padre intentaba buscar la mirada de su hijo, pero este la tenía entre su cuello y su hombro. Sabía que lloraba porque el niño respiraba entre cortado y sollozaba bajito, más el hecho que lo abraza fuertemente – Hien mírame – pidió Shaoran - ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – tras esa pregunta Hien reacciono, y mostrando sus verdes y rojizos ojos hablo a su padre.

- Mi…mamá vino conmigo – tal dato hizo que tanto Shaoran como Ieran, independiente uno de otro, abrieran los ojos sorprendido.

- Sakura ¿Está aquí?

- Si…papá se topo con la bruja, ella también quería pegarme – y Hien volvió abrazarse a su padre, llorando nuevamente. Shaoran dentro de su asombro atino a entender lo que su hijo le dijo cuando sintió gritos de mujer. Sakura estaba en problemas. Camino rápidamente con Hien en brazos hasta el lugar de las voces femeninas. No le fue difícil, porque los sirvientes empezaban a asomarse de a poco a ver que sucedía. Llegando a la sala de la casa fue que se topo con Wei.

- ¡Señor lo estaba buscando! – dijo Wei con el pequeño Ryuto en brazos, quien también lloraba.

- ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

- Esta en la sala con la señora Nakamura – Shaoran dejo a Hien un poco en el suelo para tomar a Ryuto.

- ¡Papá, tengo susto! – dijo el niño de tres años temblando, Shaoran intento calmarlo. Hien intentó ayudarlo.

- Tranquilo, hijo, papá arreglara las cosas – _espero que pueda_ – Mira, Hien no esta llorando – dijo cuando notó que su hijo mayor se secaba las lágrimas con la intención de ser un apoyo para el pequeño Ryuto. El de ojos azules miró bajo suyo, debido a que estaba en brazos de Shaoran Hien era más bajo. Así el mayor de los hijos Li le dio una sonrisa, Ryuto como pudo intento dejar de llorar, solo respiraba entre cortado y muy bajito. Shaoran lo bajo a la altura de Hien.

- Vamos Ryuto, debemos dejar que papá vaya a ver que pasa – el niño de ojos azules asintió secándose una lágrima y tomándole la mano a su hermano mayor.

- Gracias – dijo Shaoran despeinando a Hien, beso en la frente a cada uno – Quédense con Wei – se puso de pie y le indico con la mirada a Wei que se llevara a los niños de ahí, Wei asintió y tomo a ambos de la mano para alejarlos.

(SA)

- ¡Maldita arrastrada! Todos saben tu historia – sonrió burlesca – Tuviste suerte que tu bastardo se parezca a Shaoran, si no, te hubiera mandado directo al pueblo de donde viniste. No eres nadie, no sé como Shaoran se pudo fijar en ti….Pero no vas a conseguir quedarte con su fortuna ¡Es mía! – Sakura miraba extrañada a la mujer.

- Yo nuca pensé quedarme con su fortuna – dijo intentando controlarse, porque sabía que su presencia ahí ya había sido notada. No podía seguir armando escándalo. Además no quería seguirle la corriente a esa mujer, que en lo único que pensaba era en la fortuna de Shaoran.

- No me hagas reír, estúpida, todas quieren eso, pero su fortuna será mía. No he perdido mi tiempo en un mocoso sin motivo – todos notaron como Sakura frunció el ceño notablemente molesta – Ryuto es el heredero oficial, y con él mi oportunidad de quedarme con todo.

- ¡No voy a permitir que uses a un niño inocente para tus sucios planes! Las mujeres como tu dan asco. Claro, pudiste convencerles a todos que eras una santa paloma, y que yo por haberme casado con Takumi era una cualquiera y mi hijo un bastardo – Sakura tomo aire – A mi me puedes decir lo que quieras, pero te metiste con mi hijo, y te aclarare un par de puntos – Nakamura la miro burlesca – He pasado cinco años de mi vida aceptando tus insultos y toda clase de comentario e historias que inventan de mi para no separar a Hien de su padre – Sakura estaba molesta - Acepte que los ancianos me juzgaran y que la intachable Ieran Li me alejara del hombre al que amo. Pero todo tiene un límite.

- ¡Maldita mosca muerta! ¡Cómo si en verdad pudieras hacer algo! – dijo Nakamura, mostrando total tranquilidad – Shaoran ya debe haber salido en su auto que ¡Oh! – fingió sorpresa – No tiene frenos – Sakura frunció más su ceño.

- Hien lo tiene que haber encontrado… - empezaba a palidecer con solo imaginar que Shaoran podría haber tenido una accidente.

- Lo siento querida ya no puedes hacer nada – sonrió de lado – Su fortuna es mía. Y tu y tú hijo desaparecerán.

- No…eso no es cierto – dijo más para sí que para la de ojos azules.

- Ah si… ¿Y qué vas hacer? – Sakura recordó, sacó de su bolsillo derecho delantero de su pantalón un papel que traía doblado - ¿Qué es eso?

- Esto – dijo una vez estuvo estirado el papel – Es un examen de ADN, donde dice claramente que Ryuto no es hijo de Shaoran.

- ¿Qué? - las dos mujeres voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz. Sakura se maldijo, nunca había querido usar ese certificado como arma, ella solo quería salvar a Shaoran y en forma tranquila contarle la verdad…ella no quería por ningún motivo separar a Ryuto de Shaoran.

- Yo… - Shaoran se acerco a ella, no podía describir la mirada de él…sabía que la noticia no le era agradable, sabía ella que él amaba a Ryuto tanto como a Hien. Cuando estuvo a su lado estiro su mano, pidiéndole el certificado – Shaoran…no – la mirada decida de él le hizo entender que no conseguiría nada. Se lo entrego y bajo su mirada.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esto? – pregunto de pronto, Sakura se alarmo.

- Hien…llego con eso en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Estúpido chiquillo – escucharon ambos castaños susurrar a la de ojos azules. La aludida frunció el ceño.

- ¡¿Qué?! – empezó a hablar alzando la voz - ¡Es cierto! ¿Contento? – gritaba a Shaoran, quien poco a poco arrugaba el papel en sus manos – Si, yo manipule el ADN… ¿O acaso eres tonto? ¡Yo no quería ese hijo! Intente abortar porque no era tuyo y mis planes se vendrían abajo, pero por suerte salió parecido a mi y pude hacerlo pasar como un Li más – cada palabra dicha por Nakamura era un herida más en el corazón de Shaoran, incluso Sakura estaba contrariada con la maldad de esa mujer.

- Sal de aquí – dijo de pronto Shaoran – Sal de aquí antes que…

- Shaoran – hablo bajito Sakura, tomándole el brazo que suponía amenazaría con pegarle a Nakamura. Shaoran la miro, con la misma mirada que tenía para Nakamura, pero Sakura no tuvo miedo, le sostuvo la mirada. Shaoran frunció su ceño y bajo su brazo.

- Tienes 5 minutos para estar fuera de esta casa, después de eso no quiero volver a escuchar tu nombre – dicho esto tomo la mano de Sakura y pretendía salir de ahí.

- No me creas tan estúpida, Shaoran – el aludido se detuvo, Sakura apretó su mano, apoyándolo – Me llevare a _mi_ hijo.

- Ryuto no pone un pie fuera de esta casa.

- ¡Eso esta por verse! ¡Ryuto! – grito la mujer.

- ¡Cállate! – amenazo Shaoran y soltó la mano de Sakura. Tomo a Nakamura del brazo y a empujones la llevo a la salida, entre gritos y forcejeos abrió la puerta - ¡Fuera! – con el empujón la mujer cayo al suelo - ¡No vuelvas más! – y cerró la puerta de un solo golpe. Cuando se dio vuelta, notó que Ryuto asomaba su pequeña cabeza detrás de la puerta de la cocina…se maldijo por no ser más cuidadoso.

- Ryuto…hijo, ven – dio un paso hacia delante y Ryuto negó, Shaoran vio en los ojos de su hijo miedo…_verdadero_ miedo. Hien salió detrás de Ryuto hacia donde su madre la que se agacho para abrazarlo.

- ¡Mami, mami estas bien!

- Si, no te preocupes – Ryuto se le quedo mirando fijamente, Sakura lo noto – Ven, no va a pasarte nada – el pequeño de ojos azules, bajo su mirada y dio un paso temeroso, luego miro a su padre que seguía parado como piedra en la entrada. Volvió a mirar a Sakura y a Hien, éste último le regalo una sonrisa y el pequeño corrió a los brazos de la de ojos esmeraldas.

(SH)

"_Sonreí satisfecho. Las cosas por una vez en la vida estaban saliendo de una forma agradable, quizás no ideal, pero me conformaba. Ya tendría tiempo de exigir más._

_Cuando vi a Ryuto correr a brazos de Sakura, como si ésta última fuera un imán, supe que todo estaría bien. Sobre todo cuando Ryuto la abrazó como cuando me abrazaba a mí. _

_Luego Hien y Ryuto vinieron a mí. Los dos son mi tesoro. Sakura se acercó con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, me puse a su altura y le robe un beso corto, ella se sonrojo, Hien puso cara de asco y Ryuto soltó una pequeña carcajada. Me he equivocado, esto, simplemente, es ideal. Deje de sonreír como estúpido cuando una voz de mujer carraspeo"._

- Yo… - Ieran Li no sabía como partir, suspiro – Encontré esto en la entrada de la cocina – mostró un colgante en su mano y miro a Hien – Creo…Hien…que es tuyo – el niño de ojos esmeralda empezó a tocarse el pecho, dándose cuenta que no tenía el colgante.

- Si…- dijo tímidamente – Es mío… - pero no se atrevió a dar un paso para acercarse a la mujer. Miro a su madre en busca de ayuda. Sakura miro a Ieran y vio en los ojos de la mujer arrepentimiento, entonces supo que su hijo había ganado por fin una abuela.

- Ve a buscar tu colgante, Hien – dijo Sakura dulcemente, el niño la miro con miedo, ella le sonrió – Y pídele a tu abuela que te lo coloque.

Shaoran medio frunció el ceño, para él las cosas no eran tan simples y no olvidaría fácilmente lo que había hecho sufrir a Hien, pero confiaba en Sakura, así que dejo que su hijo a paso lento se acercara a su madre.

- Perdóname – dijo Ieran una vez Hien se acercó a ella, se tiro al suelo y abrazo al niño, éste impresionado no atino a responderle, pero algo le decía que las palabras de su abuela eran sinceras. Shaoran también lo supo – Ven, date vuelta, deja que te amarre el colgante… - luego de la acción el niño la miro a la cara – Espero podamos empezar de nuevo, _pequeño Hien_ – él sonrió y la abrazo. Luego fue donde su padre, para que lo tomara en brazos, mientras Ryuto se aferraba a la mano de Sakura.

Ieran camino hasta ellos.

- Sakura…yo quisiera…

- Descuide…su esposo me dijo que iba a necesitar ese colgante, ahora entiendo a que se refería – Ieran abrió los ojos, Hien Li, el padre de Shaoran, había aceptado a Sakura y ella no era quien para rebatirlo…sonrió.

Un rugido de estómago provoco que todos miraran al costado derecho de Sakura, específicamente a Ryuto, quien se medio avergonzó.

- Es que no he tomado mi leche.

"_Las risas que se formaron me dieron a entender que tenía frente a mi la familia que siempre soñé…no necesitaba riquezas, ni fama, ni cumplir con un sin fin de normas. Todo lo que quería lo encontraba en Sakura y mis dos hijos, lo demás era totalmente secundario y ya habría tiempo de ajustar los detalles"._

- Pues ¡A tomar la leche, campeón! – _dije alzando al menor de mis hijos, tras de mí vinieron Sakura, Hien y mi madre. Wei me sonrió, al fin, todos estábamos juntos, como siempre debió ser"._

(SA)

"_**Serás la perfecta nueva señora Li"**_

_Me había dicho el padre de Shaoran antes de desaparecer totalmente. Hasta hoy pensé que había sido un sueño, solo sé que se hizo realidad._

**FIN.**

Notas de la Pervertida Editora, Camili: ¡Huy! Es primera vez que termino una historia publicada en fanfiction con un público lector real (aparte de yo, claro esta, jajaja). Luego de un par de cientos de palabras escritas en el capítulo es que no sé que más podría escribir, la verdad, que aún no puedo creer que llegáramos al final. Pero sé que no siento nostalgia, es más, tengo muchas ansias de empezar un nuevo proyecto (ya mi mente perversa –que Fanny se encargo de pervertir- esta dando vueltas a unas locas ideas). Y mi jefa y yo, si se nos da la oportunidad, estaremos de vuelta con otra loca historia. Ah, pero no crean que todo queda aquí. No señor, porque tenemos un Epilogo, que su pervertida escritora se encargara de llevarlos a ustedes.

Me gustaría ocupar un poco de este espacio para dar públicamente las gracias a una gran jefa, escritora, pero por sobre todo una maravillosa amiga: Fanny, gracias por permitirme trabajar contigo en este proyecto, que ocupo harto de mi tiempo y que me enseño que tu estás _desquiciadamente_ loca y que te escapaste de algún hospital psiquiátrico, jajaja, pero así y todo te quiero. AUNQUE DEBO RECONOCER QUE LOGRAS QUE SIENTA QUE QUIERA VIAJAR A MEXICO A AHORCARTE…ya verás que lo haré, jejeje (risa malvada –llegan unos guapísimos hombres vestidos de blanco ponen a Camili una camisa de fuerza y…desaparece).

P.D: Si se nos paso una falta ortográfica, pido disculpas, a veces aunque releamos se pasa una que otra falta.

Notas de la Pervertida Escritora, Mahidelin: (esperen mientras llora de emoción) o mis queridísimos lectores ya llegamos al final siiiiiiii y estoy mas que satisfecha y por decima vez no soy una jefa mandona aunque decir que mas de uno me a dicho que estoy loca creo que terminare yendo a terapia (eso significa no mas fics) a yo también te quiero a si, me es muy fácil convencerte jajajaja y yo también luego tengo ganas de agarrar mi mochila e irme a chile a patearte el trasero… (Fanny mira como se llevan a Camili sonriente ella la delato)

P.D: ya nos veremos a la próxima mientras me asegurare que no liberen a esa pervertida editora…


	13. Epilogo

_**Como un Imán**_

"**Por la Pervertida Escritora y su Pervertida Editora"**

Epilogo 

Abrió lentamente los ojos mirando a su alrededor. Era fascinante lo que sus ojos le permitían ver: a su lado estaba lo que más quería. Pensar por todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que estuvieran juntos y ni siquiera de esa forma el amor que se tenían disminuyo, al contrario, aumento considerablemente.

Miro hacia abajo, el pequeño Ryuto jalaba del cobertor a nivel de sus pies, mientras Hien trataba de ayudarle a subir a la cama sin resultados. Era gracioso verlos de esa manera… antes no eran verdaderos hermanos, en cambio, ahora si; no tan solo porque el papel diera fe de la adopción, si no, por la manera en que se trataban…uno siempre al pendiente del otro…sonrió, no podía pedir más.

- Mami aduda - le decía el pequeño Ryuto y la castaña de inmediato jalo a los dos pequeños hacia ella, abrazándolos cariñosamente. Ryuto la miraba asombrado, aun no creía que aquella mujer fuera tan cariñosa con él, pero a Sakura eso no le sorprendía, Shaoran y varios empleados ya le habían comentado el trato que tenía su madre biológica para con él. Se estaba ganando el afecto de Ryuto poco a poco.

(SH)

Una pizza gigante estaba sobre la mesa, era, precisamente, del porte de la mesa. No lo podía creer, pero estaba fascinado. Al parecer tenía _antojo_ de pizza y el olor del queso derretido lo abrazo completamente. Se acerco pasito a pasito, temiendo que la pisa fuese a desaparecer, estuvo a un paso de tomarla cuando empezó un temblor. Todo se movía y él intentaba mantenerse en pie para que la pizza no cayera…fue inútil. La pizza desapareció.

Con pereza volvió al mundo real, supo –con los ojos cerrados- que estaba en _su_ cama, con _su_ mujer y _sus _hijos. Suspiro, ahora entendía el _temblor_ de su sueño…estuvo tan cerca de probar esa pizza ¡¿Acaso en esa casa no conocían la palabra descanso?!

El día anterior había sido realmente pesado, puesto que el día esperado había llegado: Año Nuevo, y debía poner todo en orden antes de esas fechas para poder tener unas vacaciones bien merecidas.

Regreso al mundo real cuando sintió algo caerle encima y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos algo espantado, pero al mirar al frente solo sonrió, aquella era una imagen que le gustaría ver de por vida: Sakura jugaba amenamente con los niños una especie de guerra de cosquillas que cambio a un "despierten a papá como sea" Algo que ciertamente no le agrado.

- Papá - le decía Ryuto mientras lo movía de un lado a otro con sus pequeñas manos que de no ser porque Hien se le unió no hubiese podido moverlo siquiera un poco.

- No seas flojo – le decía Hien a su padre al no verle intenciones de pararse – Que no vez que hoy viene Himeko, hay que apurarnos – le decía el pequeño de seis años quien al ver que su padre no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de hacerle caso, y ante la mirada asombrada de Sakura, se paro delante de él aun sobre la cama y con todo el impulso que pudo le salto encima con tal fuerza que Shaoran se levantó de inmediato, no precisamente de dolor, si no temiendo que algo malo le hubiese pasado, luego de asegurase que estuviera todo en su lugar se medio enfado al ver a su hijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¡Serás! – le dijo Shaoran sonriendo de igual manera, algo que al pobre de Hien no le gusto, menos cuando su padre lo levanto de la cama poniéndolo de cabeza y haciéndole cosquillas de tal manera que el pobre niño tenía ganas de vomitar.

- ¡No! – decía Ryuto mientras jalaba a su padre del pantalón del pijama, pero solo logro que su padre los tomara a ambos y los echara a la cama haciéndoles un sin fin de maldades.

- Déjalos - le decía Sakura con una sonrisa ligera en los labios, hasta que pensó que Shaoran realmente se estaba pasando y sin más se los quito de las manos.

- ¿Qué haces? – le cuestiono Shaoran mientras ella besaba a ambos en la frente.

- Por qué no van a su habitación a preparar todo para bañarse, ya que no queremos que Himeko espere mucho ¿O si? – ambos pequeños asintieron y se marcharon a paso lento debido a los mareos de un pobre de seis años y una no mucha ayuda que le brindaba el de cuatro.

- No tienes que jugar tan pesado con ellos – le dijo Sakura un tanto molesta a lo que Shaoran la miro sonriente, protegía _mucho_ a ese par – Son niños – le dijo antes de sentir los brazos de Shaoran en su cintura y sus labios en su cuello.

- Te amo – le dijo algo ronco, alertando a la castaña.

- No hay tiempo – le dijo no muy convencida – Iré a ayudarlos mientras tu te alistas, recuerda que aun tienes que ir por mi hermano al aeropuerto.

Eso fue todo, se marcho dejándolo con las ganas…un momento ¿Tendría que ir por su hermano?

¡Maldición! Su día había empezado con el pie izquierdo.

(SA)

Ya había terminado.

Había preparado todo para la llegada de los invitados, así como algunas cosas para la cena. Puesto que no pudieron pasar Navidad todos juntos, habían acordado que año nuevo sería la festividad para celebrarla en grande. Entonces vendría Tomoyo con Eriol y la pequeña Himeko, Touya y Yukito, obviamente estarían Shaoran, Ryuto y Hien y la señora Ieran –porque _ahora_ era ella la _señora Li_- o dama Li, como le decían los sirvientes.

Por fin había entrado a la ducha, el agua recorría su cuerpo, sonrió. Si ese baño hablara Shaoran y ella tendrían que cavar una tumba para enterrarse con su vergüenza.

Llevaba un año junto a Shaoran en esa casa donde no la querían y al parecer logró ganar esa batalla y era más que aceptada como la Señora Li, la única capaz de hacer razonar a Shaoran cuando se enfadaba o –en algunas ocasiones- ayudarlo a tomar buenas decisiones y no porque estuviera siempre con él, más bien porque ella era la fuerza que él necesitaba para el diario vivir…y nadie lo podía negar.

Recodaba muy bien como habían sucedido las cosas.

Nakamura había terminado en prisión por intento de homicidio y estafa, puesto que había sacado en forma escondida dinero de la familia Li, usando cualquier cosa como excusa, algo que salio a la luz y ella no pudo esconder una vez empezada la investigación.

Shang, era otro cuento. A él cuando lo sentenciaron la primera vez no le habían dado cadena perpetua por sus crímenes, pero al notar que manipulaba toda una red fuera de la cárcel, se la concedieron. Shang tenía cadena perpetua, sin embargo esta vez lo cambiaron de prisión a una de mayor seguridad y no teniendo comunicación con el exterior.

Ahora, cuando más habían pasado susto fue con Ryuto ¡Por poco los separan de Ryuto! Ya que al no tener la sangre de Shaoran automáticamente se quedaría _excluido_ de la familia Li. Pero ella y Shaoran movieron cielo, mar y tierra para que oficialmente fuera su hijo, algo que fue sacando a luz sus complicaciones al él seguir casado con Nakamura _"la bruja"_, pero gracias a los antecedentes que esa mujer ya tenía las cosas solo tardaron unos cuantos meses, claro, había que mencionar que la madre de Shaoran hizo todo lo posible para ayudarlos –ella fue esencial a la hora que los famosos ancianos aceptaran un hijo de un Li que no llevara su sangre-. Definitivamente los cargos de conciencia ya habían surtido efecto ¡La mujer hasta había aceptado a su hermano y su pareja! Y eso para una mujer como Ieran, ya era demasiado. No podía restarle méritos. Aunque bien merecido se tiene pasar un poco de altibajos.

Salio de la ducha y chocó con su imagen en el espejo. Sonrió. No había rastro de su pasado, ni en su cuerpo ni en su mente. Cada golpe había sido borrado por una pequeña caricia de Shaoran, cada lágrima había sido secada por una sonrisa de Shaoran, cada pesadilla había sido esfumada por los brazos protectores de Shaoran. El velaba su sueño cada noche.

Pero recordaba lo que había pasado con Takumi. Los cargos en su contra eran más que suficientes para que le dieran 30 años de prisión. No es novedad decir que un violador recibe _lo mismo_ en la cárcel, suponía que obtuvo lo que merecía.

¡Por fin estaba lista! Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Su vientre empezaba a abultarse de a poco, y Shaoran aun no se daba cuenta, pero era típico en él. Además, no tenía pensado decirle nada hasta que fuera seguro. Tenía un poco de miedo por todo lo sucedido con Hien quizás su cuerpo reaccionaba mal y no quería preocupar a Shaoran. Pero también estaba emocionada apenas faltaba una semana para los tres meses y pasando ese periodo significaba que no habría muchas complicaciones.

Su cabello suelto le daba un aire angelical en conjunto con sus mejillas sonrojadas. A la vista de muchos ella era hermosa, pero ella creía que el brillo que despedía era por ese ser que crecía en su vientre y al que ya esperaba con ansias.

- Mami – apareció Ryuto junto a ella. El pequeño no tenía ni dos meses a su lado y ya lo quería como si fuera suyo…con todo el problema hasta lo habían alejado de ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó inclinándose para quedar a su altura, sorprendiéndose mucho cuando el pequeño la abrazo tan fuerte que podría pensar que algo le pasaba - ¿Sucedió algo malo? – cuestiono preocupada, el niño solo asomó su tierna cara negando.

- Te quelo – le dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Sakura sospecho que los niños eran más suspicaces que su propio padre, ellos –en su inocencia- sabían que la familia crecía. A veces podía asombrarse de lo distraído que podía ser su marido, pero así tal cual lo amaba.

Camino rápidamente hacía el vestíbulo para esperar a Shaoran y a su hermano, solo esperaba que en el camino no se fueran a matar.

¿Qué tanto podía durar el trayecto del aeropuerto a la casa?

(SH)

Una eternidad.

"_No recuerdo que alguna vez el camino a alguna parte fueran tan largo y pesado, pero ahora ya sé lo es. A mi lado esta Touya kinomoto, un completo terco, obstinado, sádico y frío si me permiten agregar. A pesar de que ya no cela a su hermana aun molesta. Es tan insoportable. Se la pasa diciendo una especie de insultos hacía mi persona"._

- ¿Y qué habrá de cenar? – intento poner una conversación sin importancia para que el ambiente no se sintiera tan pesado.

- Si, Shaoran, no nos has dicho – habla Eriol para ayudar un poco.

- Pues… –medito el castaño- No sé – todos lo miraron con algo de sorpresa, a lo que el castaño se apeno. _"¡Con un demonio!_"

- Es tu casa…y no sabes. Bueno, que se podía esperar – brillaron los ojos del hermano de Sakura.

Si, las cosas habían empeorado. Y Yukito le salio una gota en la cabeza ¿Pretendía aliviar el ambiente, eh? Solo esperaban el momento en que Shaoran se pusiera a responderle a Touya, y se iba armar la grande. Pero en lugar de eso, el castaño se asomó por la ventanilla que daba al conductor y le hablo muy bajo.

- Keitaro –el aludido puso atención – Sabes que te agradezco lo que hiciste por nosotros aquella vez – él solo asintió – Y recuerdas que te subí el sueldo y te cambie el puesto por eso ¿No? – Keitaro volvió a asentir. El hombre en cuestión era aquel portero que prefirió ser despedido y desobedecer la orden de la que se hacía llamar esposa de Shaoran – Pues ahora te doblare el sueldo, te daré la tarde y dos semanas de vacaciones con tal que lleguemos a la mansión en 5 minutos o soy capaz de matarte a ti después de asesinar a mi _cuñado_ – fue entonces cuando el chofer palideció, más que motivarlo a acelerar el hecho de que su sueldo iría a parar a las nubes con un aumento, lo motivo la mirada decidida del castaño a la hora que dijo que lo mataría a él y su cuñado.

¿4 minutos y medio era un buen record, no?

(SA)

Estaba claramente nerviosa. Este sería su _primer_ año en familia, con_ toda_ la familia. Habían decido –más bien, ella les convenció- dar los días libres a los empleados y que hicieran la cena solos, algo que a la madre de Shaoran no le gusto para nada y no acepto por completo, pero en esa casa ya no mandaba ella y apenas llegaran Tomoyo y los otros empezarían a preparar todo, por espacio no se quejaba, la cocina de los Li –_su cocina_- era grande.

"_La puerta se abrió de repente y por ella entraron mi hermano y Shaoran, aunque creo que el camino no fue tan malo, al contrario, a lo mejor fue ameno, porque los dos portan una sonrisa…un tanto extraña…de hecho, hasta me da un poco de miedo"._

- Hermano – dijo Sakura antes de lanzarse a los brazos del aludido, cosa que no causo gracia a Shaoran, de un tiempo a esta parte sus celos se excedían de una manera sobrenatural, no quería que nadie la tocara, ella era suya.

Le había costado demasiado estar a su lado, quizás eso hacía que fuera demasiado sobre protector con la mujer de ojos esmeraldas.

Pero había aprendido a controlar esos celos.

(SH)

- ¿Ya esta todo listo? – pregunto a su esposa, a lo que ella lo miro sonriendo.

- Es familiar, así que toda la familia la prepara – la madre de Shaoran hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero no se opuso.

- Bien –dijo el castaño.

A su mente llegaron muchas cosas que se podrían hacer en la _cocina_, aunque _"lamentablemente"_ esta vez la cocina no era un buen lugar ya que estarían todos. Sonrió, Sakura lo tenía _así_ desde la mañana y ahora solo podía pensar en _esa clase cosas_ y ella era la única capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza de ese modo y plantarlo en su sitio cuando era necesario.

Amaba a esa mujer, no tan solo físicamente –no menospreciando la buena calidad del acto-. Ella era todo, su cable a tierra y también lo dejaba en las nubes, en un paraíso poco conocido. En un lugar donde ellos eran todo.

Pero sabía que le cobraría a esa mujer, _su_ mujer que él no se pudiera concentrar en la dichosa cena familiar de año nuevo.

El tiempo –calendario y relojes- se estaban volviendo sus enemigos cuando lo alejaban de ella, del calor de su piel y del latido de su corazón.

(SA)

Ya estaba todo listo -¡al fin!-. La preparación había sido algo, completamente, inesperado. Su hermano y Shaoran se la pasaron compitiendo, era gracioso verlos comportarse de esa forma.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo – Touya miro de una manera demasiado fea a Tomoyo y por primera vez Eriol compartió el propósito de asesinar al hermano de Sakura que tenía Shaoran - ¿Cómo es que si tú sabías donde estaba mi hermana jamás me lo dijiste? – le preguntó mientras veía atentamente como los niños jugaban en uno de los jardines.

- Pues, verás – hablo Tomoyo un tanto divertida – Lo que pasa es que en cuanto Sakura me dijo donde estaba yo tome mis maletas y me fui a su casa – paro haciendo memoria – Pero creo que mi viaje no era muy necesario. Yo iba dispuesta a convencerla que de una vez por todas se divorciara de ese maldito, pero alguien se me adelanto…y de haber sabido que estaría tan bien acompañada, pues ni me aparecía a interrumpirlos – Sakura inmediatamente se sonrojaba como farolito de un rojo navideño y Shaoran se hacía el desatendido de la conversación – Por cierto, Li ¿Aún tienes ese bóxer de fresitas con crema? Era lindo – tras eso el castaño no supo donde meter su cabeza, aunque con cierto rencor ¿era _necesaria_ la pregunta con tanto _oyente_?, sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar.

Touya estaba nuevamente peleando con Shaoran… ¿Por qué? Acaso ¿Si no peleaban no eran felices?

Aprovechando que no la veían salió de la cocina para tomar aire. Y caminando a la salida puso atención a la pregunta que hizo anteriormente Tomoyo a Shaoran, según este último "perdió" esos bóxer y tanto que le gustaban a ella…

- ¿Por qué saliste? – reconoció la voz de Shaoran, él ya se había percatado de su ausencia en la cocina - ¿Por qué lloras?

¿Llorar? No siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando ¿Por qué lloraba? ¡Malditos cambios de ánimos! ¡Y esa sensibilidad a flor de piel! Sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía cuando estaba encinta, con Hien también estuvo más sensible de lo normal y hambrienta y...

- Por nada – respondió fingiendo una sonrisa que no convenció al castaño, puesto que desde hace un tiempo él había notado que ella actuaba _extraño_.

-No te creo – dijo antes de abrazarla – Ya sabes que te conozco bien – y la beso lentamente a lo que ella respondió algo apasionada _"y…con las hormonas bastante revueltas…por mi, pasará todo el día en la cama con este hombre"_…y el castaño notó que si no paraban _ahora_ no lo iban hacer _después_. Corto el besó, despacio.

- ¿Recuerdas qué paso con esos bóxer? – Shaoran desvió la mirada.

- Se perdieron…

- Dormirás en el sofá.

- Pero ¡¿Por qué?! – preguntó asombrado. Ella tenía una sonrisa diabólica y aun lo abrazaba de manera afectuosa.

- Porque quiero -

Y él supo que haberse desecho de esas fresitas con cremas no había sido bueno, tarde o temprano Sakura se lo iba a reprochar o lo _castigaría_ por _descuidado_.

(SH)

Ya estaba todo más que listo. La carne en el horno y la mesa puesta.

No faltaba mucho para que anocheciera así que subieron a cambiarse, para poder celebrar como la ocasión lo ameritaba, además a causa de Shaoran y Touya –y su completa inmadurez- todos habían terminado con harina en alguna parte, incluso Ieran Li había participado en esa guerra de harina.

El bajó pausadamente las escaleras, estaba aturdido, no podía negarlo. Miró hacia arriba por última vez y la vio bajar con un precioso conjunto blanco, se veía linda, aunque el blusón que llevaba era demasiado holgado para su gusto, pero mejor para él, así se ahorraba que miraran más de lo necesario a su mujer. Detrás de ella bajaban sus hijos con una sonrisa radiante.

- ¿Listos? – los tres asintieron. Shaoran estiró la mano tomando la de su esposa, al llegar al comedor ya estaban los demás.

(Hien)

Su madre y "_abuela_" se dirigieron a la cocina por la cena, mientras que los otros se acomodaban en sus lugares.

Tomoyo trataba de calmar un poco a ese trío, porque estaban totalmente desatados, en especial Hien, que desde hace un par de horas estaba hiperactivo.

- Tengo que probar – le dijo el pequeño castaño a su hermano menor y a Himeko. Ryuto meneo su cabecita, pero Hien contaba con que el pequeño de ojos azules haría lo que él le pidiera, así que ambos corrieron desenfrenadamente hacia la abuela que traía en sus manos la bandeja con la carne…y todo pasó muy rápido.

Hien, en esa _desafortunada_ carrera había chocado con su abuela, provocando que esta última cayera de espaldas y la _cena_ le cayera en la cara y esparcida por el suelo.

Todos guardaron silencio, no _podían_ hacer otra cosa. _Todos_ estaban esperando que Ieran los regañara, pero eso nunca vino.

- Shaoran –llamo implacable – Será mejor que los controles.

Y esa había sido la prueba de fuego de Hien para con su abuela, comprobando que ella si estaba poniendo mucho de su parte por mejorar la atrofiada relación que ella misma había creado con su nieto.

- Solo son niños – respondió Li padre.

Pero Sakura no fue tan conciliadora. Los tomó a ambos y los llevo al estudio, una vez allí cerró la puerta.

- ¡No pueden pasarse la vida haciendo maldades! – le dijo a ambos – Pónganse ustedes en el lugar de su abuela. Ella esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por remendar sus errores – paso de la mirada verde de su hijo a la mirada azul brilloso de su otro hijo – No quiero que vuelvan hacer ese tipo de cosas ¿Entendido? – ambos asintieron apenados y salieron del estudio como si un diluvio les hubiera caído encima ya que su madre no los regañaba a menos que realmente se hubieran pasado de la ralla.

--

La cena comenzó cuando Ieran Li bajo cambiada y limpia.

Gracias al cielo alguien tuvo la grandiosa idea de hacer más comida de la necesaria por si llegaba a faltar.

La conversación era amena, sin tensiones, todos compartiendo, todos como una sola familia. Habían comido el postre y estaban todos reposando, conversando trivialidades. Era un buen momento.

- ¿Y cómo se conocieron? – preguntó Yukito a Tomoyo. Eriol y ella sonrieron.

- Por ellos – respondieron al unísono, señalando a Sakura y Shaoran.

- ¿En serio? – fue Touya quien pregunto. No encajaba para él que su hermana actuara de celestina.

- Si –respondió Tomoyo- Sucede que cuando llegue a casa de Sakura – Shaoran enrojeció un poco – Pues, hice claramente mal tercio – todos rieron – Así que me dijeron que me presentarían a alguien, a Eriol le dijeron lo mismo, él también hacia mal tercio –se quedo pensando – Esa vez fuimos al cine los cuatro, y ahora que lo pienso ellos se marcharon antes de que terminara la película, creo que por dulces. Y cuando con Eriol salimos no los encontramos, pero paso algo gracioso ¿No, amor? – termino Tomoyo.

- Si –afirmo Eriol – Cuando salimos de la sala donde veíamos la película – miro atentamente a Shaoran esperando _grabar en su mente_ la reacción del castaño, pero este miraba a otro lado, simulando distracción al mirar el contenido de su copa, tomo un sorbo – Escuchamos a una señora decir algo así como abusador o pervertido – Shaoran inmediatamente trago, acto seguido tosió un par de veces hasta que Sakura, bastante roja, le levanto las manos para que no se siguiera atorando.

- ¿En qué estaba? – preguntó Eriol.

- En que hacían mal tercio – dijo Touya, en realidad le interesaba mucho saber que había pasado entre su hermana y ese sujeto – Pero ¿Por qué hacías mal tercio? ¿No se supone que vivías con él?

- Ah, pues –sonrió de manera siniestra, algo que Shaoran notó y no le gusto, menos aún cuando miro a su alrededor buscando a los niños y ninguno estaba cuando él más los necesitaba – Es que yo llegue de mi viaje muy contento, debo decir. Y cuando fui a despertar a Shaoran para avisarle de mi llegada y platicarle algunas cosas. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación vi a Shaoran con una sonrisa en la cara y una castaña en su cama – Sakura palideció en ese momento y Shaoran se atraganto de nuevo.

- ¡Cómo te atreviste! – rugió Touya antes de lanzarse sobre el castaño.

- Buena manera de terminar el año – dijo Eriol entre risas. Jamás hubiera imaginado a Li Shaoran de esa manera y ya no como el adolescente problema.

- ¿Podrían…calmarse de una vez? – hablo Sakura y lo hizo de una manera tan calmada que el castaño sintió escalofríos y Touya solo bufó antes de volver a su asiento – Falta poco para la media noche. ¿Por qué no preparamos lo del brindis?

(Hien)

Allí estaban ellos sentados en el escritorio de papá con una sonrisa en el rostro tratando de sentirse grandes.

- ¿Qué es lo que desea, Himeko? – dijo el pequeño Hien imitando los gestos que veía en su padre cuando atendía los asuntos importantes.

- Su firma – fue lo único que dijo la pequeña antes de extenderle unos papeles que anteriormente había tomado del escritorio.

Hien estiró su delgado cuerpo hasta alcanzar la pluma que yacía sobre el escritorio he hizo sobre el papel algo que _debía_ ser una firma.

- ¿Niños? – era la voz de Shaoran, quien entraba al estudio - ¿Qué hacen? – les pregunto. Al no verlos cerca en la sala y no escuchar ruidos –porque si que eran ruidosos- decidió buscarlos.

- Jugando, papá – dijo Ryuto.

Shaoran sonrió y se acercó a los pequeños, pero al llegar a su escritorio y tomar el papel con rayas por todas partes, lo único que hizo fue pegar tremendo grito, alertando de esa forma a Sakura que sus hijos habían metido la pata…_"otra vez"_.

- ¡Con un demonio, Hien! –exclamo mirando el papel.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la recién llegada.

- ¡Pasa que _tus_ hijos han echado a perder un contrato! – respondió Shaoran molesto…Sakura miró afligida a sus hijos, sabía que esta vez si se habían pasado, pero era año nuevo y…y…su marido estaba arrugando la frente, se iba a molestar en serio.

- Son niños, Shaoran – se apresuro a decir y acercarse a ellos, bajar a Hien de la silla de su papá, tomar a Himeko y Ryuto y medio empujarlos para que salieran – Vamos, papá de verdad se va a enojar – les susurro una vez en la puerta.

Shaoran viendo todo frunció esta vez notablemente su ceño. Eso era el colmo ¿Cómo era posible que los defendiera tanto? Era tan protectora con ese par, pero ya haría que eso cambiara, él tenía sus métodos.

- Vamos, Shaoran, que falta un minuto – grito desde la puerta del estudio la castaña, asomando solo su cabeza, él solo optó por dirigirse a la sala.

--

Todos tomaron sus copas con el trago, los pequeños tomaron sus vasos con gaseosa. Así empezaron la cuenta regresiva.

10…

9… Shaoran –llamo la atención de su marido hablándole al oído.

8… Sakura –alzó una ceja, aún no olvidaba lo del estudio.

7… Tengo algo importante que decirte –susurro.

6…

5… Dilo –dijo con simpleza.

4…

3… Llevo tres meses

2…

1… ¿Tres meses?

¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!

Abrazos y besos fue lo que siguió tras la cuenta.

Shaoran jaló a Sakura sin que ella lo esperase y la beso apasionadamente, cosa que extraño a la mayoría y provocó que los pequeños pusieran en sus inocentes rostros un mohín de fastidio.

La celebración era divertida, todo el ambiente estaba _relativamente_ pacifico, obviando el detalle de que Touya y Shaoran se la pasaban peleando. Los pequeños hicieron travesuras hasta que se cansaron, eso ya a las 2 de la mañana y fue una suerte que se _agotaran_, porque los nervios de Shaoran ya no daban para más. La madre de Shaoran, hacia ya un rato que había subido a dormir y los demás poco a poco y a causa del vino fueron desistiendo, hasta que solo quedaron Shaoran y Sakura.

- Creo que ahora es nuestro turno – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa torcida consecuencia de lo que había bebido, que era para estar desequilibrado – Tenemos nuestra propia celebración – concluyo feliz, a lo que Sakura sonrió y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

- Si, pero eso será después –lo jalo lentamente – Ahora nos toca _dormir_ – el tiro de ella rápidamente hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

A Sakura le pareció ver a ese hombre más imponente que nunca, si bien siempre fue un poco más alto que ella, ahora ya era un hombre maduro, bastante guapo por demás, y a ella le encantaba, porque su mirada no había cambiado, la veía con amor y recelo.

- No –dijo firme – Eso será _ahora_, me la debes por no haberme dicho nada –Sakura sonrió antes de que el se apoderara de sus labios de tal manera que a ella le dio la sensación que las piernas le fallaban y aun no se convencía por completo que después de tantos años él tuviese el mismo efecto en ella.

Entre tropezones y empujones, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, la más grande de la mansión, cabe decir que no era la misma que anteriormente había ocupado Shaoran y esa…esa…_mujer_.

Abrió la puerta y entraron a la habitación en dirección a la cama, no sin antes poner seguro a la puerta para que en la mañana nadie los despertara, entonces, Sakura lo supo, Shaoran no estaba tan borracho como aparentaba.

La beso apasionadamente, arrancándole más de un suspiro, la abrazo por la cintura, pasando su mano entre su trasero y su espalda apegándola_ exquisitamente_ a las caderas de él. Mordió sus labios, se aferró a su espalda y recibió sus besos.

- Te amo – le dijo en el oído mientras mordía su lóbulo – La vida sin ti es un infierno.

- También te amo, Shaoran –jadeo y beso el cuello de su marido.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – le quito el blusón, ahora entendía porque no usaba la ropa pegada al cuerpo.

- Desde hace un mes – lo acercó a sus labios.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho? – medio frunció el ceño, mientras se desasía de los pantalones de ella.

- Porque quería que fuera seguro – boto la camisa de él.

- Sabes…me haces feliz con tan solo verte…- ella sonrió y boto el pantalón.

- ¿Sabes?... Me haces feliz con tus besos – le respondió cuando la mayor parte de sus prendas ya estaban en el suelo.

- ¿En serio? – la tumbo en la cama.

Beso su cuello lentamente mientras ella acariciaba su espalda. Descendió hasta llegar a sus pechos y quitó el obstáculo que se interponía en su camino, los beso y acarició hasta que la escucho gemir, _justamente como a él le gustaba_, siguió bajando ahora por su abdomen hasta legar a nivel de su ombligo y jugo ahí un rato…haciéndola reír. Acarició con ternura el vientre poco notorio de ella.

Quito la única prenda que le quedaba encima y bajo con húmedos besos hasta su intimidad, besando, palpando y consintiendo hasta que la sintió estremecerse. Subió lentamente y ella lo beso desesperadamente pegando su cuerpo al de él y abrazándolo en clara señal de no querer dejarlo ir. Mordió sus labios, acarició su pecho y bajo su mano _peligrosamente_ por el abdomen de él hasta toparse con virilidad, lo acaricio lentamente sintiendo la respiración agitada de Shaoran con cada caricia. Entonces así bajo ella, Shaoran cerro los ojos instintivamente y Sakura sonrió, sin mucho rodeo beso el centro de placer del castaño, jugueteo ahí hasta que Shaoran también se estremeció.

Ambos estaban ya desnudos, completamente sonrojados y con tantas ganas de quererse.

El la acerco a su cuerpo, la beso mientras acariciaba todo lo que sus manos podían y la recostó en la cama colocándose lentamente sobre ella, haciendo de esos dos cuerpos solo uno.

- Quiero…seis – hablo el castaño entre jadeos. Sakura lo miró buscando la respuesta en sus ojos, pero él seguía embistiéndola en un vaivén afrodisíaco, ella misma empezaba hacer participe activa, moviéndose al ritmo de él…¿Cómo quería que pensara?

- …Seis… - soltó en uno de sus jadeos, arqueándose bajo él y aferrando sus manos a la masculina espalda. Le mordió el hombro - …seis…

- Seis hijos – Sakura dejo de morderle el hombro y lo miro a la cara, justo cuando Shaoran aumentaba el ritmo, sonrió y soltó un suspiro de placer cuando volvió a bajar la intensidad de las embestidas y se decidió a tomar el control, girando para quedar sobre él.

El vaivén de sus cuerpos se volvió cada vez más intenso, entre besos y caricias supieron que no podían estar el uno sin el otro. Hasta que por fin el clímax llego y ella callo rendida sobre él, algo que agrado notablemente al castaño, solo Dios sabe como amaba a esa mujer.

Minutos después el juego había comenzado de nuevo y los suspiros excitantes se hacían presentes en la habitación.

- ¿Y? – pregunto Shaoran entre medio de una embestida ¿Cómo podía siquiera hablar?

- …Los que quieras… -soltó ella, para desconectarse totalmente del mundo real y disfrutar esa unión especial entre ambos.

-- --

(SA)

¡SEIS!

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando ella cuando acepto eso?

¡Oh, sí! EN NADA.

No estaba pensando en nada, porque cuando el muy maldito se lo pidió ella ya había perdido la razón y si le hubiera dicho que le estaba saliendo una cola de mono la muy estúpida hubiera dicho "si, si…lo que digas…tu solo sigue con lo que haces" y se hubiera dejado llevar por esa danza de placer…¡¡Maldito condenado!!

- Vamos, señora Li, una vez más -

- ¡Claro, como tu solo estás allá abajo mirando!

A Shaoran y a las enfermeras presentes le salio una gran gota en la cabeza. Su mujer podía ser una mamá dulce, una esposa maravillosa, pero igualmente tenía su carácter…y él esta vez se sentía algo culpable que el doctor fuera víctima de la furia de ella, prefería ser él, en parte por _él_ estaban ahí, aunque el doctor estaba familiarizado ya con Sakura, él había atendido todos sus partos.

- ¡AH! – grito Sakura y apretó su mano.

- Ya esta, ahora una más, Sakura – le dijo.

- ¡Tú cállate! ¡¡Como lo único que haces es dejar la semilla!!

¿Había preferido que se descargara con él? No, definitivamente no.

Y un llanto se escucho en la sala, después del último esfuerzo de la castaña.

- Felicidades, tienen otra niña.

(SH)

"_Ayer había nacido mi sexto hijo. _

_Ahora iba camino al hospital, Sakura ya podía tener visitas, seguro estaría todo el mundo. Sonreí, adoraba que estuviera todo el mundo._

_Entre a paso lento, ya a una habitación escuche el murmullo…éramos una familia peculiar, no podíamos pasar desapercibidos. Salude a una enfermera antes de entrar a la habitación de mi esposa._

_Un globo de esos de recién nacidos, muchas flores y otras cosas similares estuvieron en mi camino cuando abrí la puerta. Hasta que al fin vi a Sakura sentada en la cama con una sonrisa, conversando alegremente con Hien, sentado a su lado"._

- No sé como le haces, mamá – Sakura rodó los ojos.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, Hien, y pobre de Shaoran cuando aparezca.

_Trague secó, Hien levanto sus ojos esmeraldas…y sonrió, la misma sonrisa que me avisaba de sus travesuras cuando__ era chico_.

- Hola… -_le hice señas para que se callara_ – Papá – _sonrió triunfante_.

- Así que te dignaste a aparecer – y todos en la habitación miraron al recién llegado.

Hien, su hijo mayor, ya todo un joven de 18 años. Se le parecía mucho, pero los ojos esmeraldas delataban que en el fondo, tenía la transparencia de Sakura. Se puso de pie y paso junto a él con una sonrisa traviesa, para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

Ryuto, castaño y con sus ojos azules preciosos, con 16 años. Se le acercó, palpándole la espalda y susurrándole un "de esta no te salvas, papá", siguiendo el mismo camino que antes tomo su hermano mayor.

Saory, la hija que supo que esperaba cuando Sakura ya tenía tres meses, tenía 12 años, heredo el cabello negro de su abuela y los ojos ámbar de Shaoran. Le miró con una sonrisa encantadora. Ella si se apiadaba de él. La adoraba, pero al igual que sus hermanos, salio de la habitación.

Rikuto, de 10 años, era la versión masculina de Sakura, los ojos esmeraldas y el cabello castaño claro con reflejos rubios. El, lo miró con el ceño fruncido, si, físicamente era la viva imagen de Sakura, pero su personalidad variaba entre la de su tío Touya y la de su propio padre, beso en la mejilla a su mamá y salio serio.

Haruto, con 7 años, era un niño alegre y soñador. Su físico, tanto el pelo como los ojos, los heredó de su abuelo materno. Su carisma le hacían recordar a Sakura aquellos años en que su padre había sido su héroe.

- Haruto… - se asomo la cabeza de Hien por la puerta.

- Ya voy –dijo el niño y con una sonrisa salio tras su hermano, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Sakura, mi amor

- ¡Ni te me acerques, Shaoran Li!

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada! Un día de estos vas a matarme ¡No tengo tu edad! ¡Ya no puedo darme el lujo de andar por la vida pariendo hijos!

Shaoran suspiro, no le gustaba cuando Sakura sacaba a la discusión su diferencia de edades, pero esta vez ella tenía razón. Había hablado con el doctor, el último embarazo había sido complicado y Sakura ya había cumplido su promesa, él tenía seis hijos.

- Lo sé, amor – dijo acercándose y besando la frente de Sakura quien se cruzo de brazos – Le pedí al doctor que te operaran luego que nació nuestra hija – y notando que ella lo miraba con desconfianza se le acercó al oído – De esa forma tú y yo podremos seguir…

- ¡Shaoran! - reto avergonzada la castaña.

- Si…el doctor dijo que un siguiente embarazo podía ser delicado tanto para ti como para esa criatura, pero nunca menciono que tú no podías seguir…

- Entendí – le dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, pero Shaoran supo que ya no estaba enojada.

- Me parece, porque apenas te den el alta…

- Imposible

- Imposible, qué

- Ya sabes, la cuarentena – medio sonrió tratando de fingir seriedad.

- ¡Al diablo con la cuarentena! Ninguna vez la hemos respetado – la castaña soltó una leve carcajada al escuchar a su marido.

- Pero esta vez si, te la ganaste.

- ¿Qué me gane? – se paro del lado de ella y la miro desafiante - Escúchame bien Sakura Li: todos tus antojos, tus cambios de humor, incluso tus _excesivas_ ganas de estar conmigo los primeros meses de todos tus embarazos yo los acepte sin alegar, espero mínimo la misma compresión luego de que del octavo mes se te quitaran las ganas.

Y Sakura no aguanto la risa y soltó una hermosa carcajada, llamando la atención de un disgustado Shaoran.

- Qué ¿De qué te ríes?

- Shaoran, amor –y con su mano lo atrajo hacia ella – No ayo la hora de salir de aquí – y le beso apasionadamente.

"_Y supe que era feliz, completamente feliz. Que mi vida al lado de esta mujer era un milagro, mi milagro aquí en la tierra. Supe que cada uno de mis hijos era una bendición, que cada risa, incluso, cada rabia pasada con ellos era simplemente la forma de vivir__, porque todo lo bueno y malo lo adoraba, porque si tuviera la oportunidad de vivir todo de nuevo, lo viviría, porque si de mi dependiera pasaría una eternidad con Sakura y mis seis hijos… … … ¿Alguien carraspeaba?"._

- Lamento la interrupción – hablo Hien. Sus padres se separaron lentamente.

- Yo no sé con que cara alegas después mamá – aporto Ryuto y Sakura se encendió como farolito.

- ¡Ryuto! – exclamo Sakura y los tres Li sonrieron.

- Yo venía avisarles que me voy, tengo algunas cosas pendientes – sus padres lo miraron con picardía, él rodó los ojos – Me llevo a Ryuto. Pasaré a dejar a Saory donde tía Tomoyo, dice que la hermana de Himeko la invito a tomar once. Y Rikuto y Haruto se quedaran en casa con la abuela.

- Ahora pueden seguir en lo que estaban…- dijo Ryuto antes de salir disparado por la mirada severa que mando su padre.

Así quedaron solos nuevamente.

Shaoran se acercó a la cunita donde se encontraba su hija, que con todo el alboroto ya había despertado.

- Hola, pequeña… - y la guagua solo siguió haciendo ruidos que para él solo significaban que tenía hambre. La cargo con cuidado – Anda, tu tienes la suerte que llorando ella te carga – Sakura lo miro enojada, pero feliz.

- ¿Cómo va a llamarse?

- Nadeshiko…

_Y supe…que mi mujer sabía perdonar._

_Y que pasara lo que pasara, la familia era siempre…la familia._

**_FIN_**

Camili: ¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? Pues yo aquí desde el hospital psiquiátrico (donde Fanny me envió). ¡El fin, al fin! Ya ven… ¿Qué les pareció? Esperamos haber aclarado todas sus dudas y haber cumplido con sus expectativas, o por lo menos que quedaran conformes. Nuevamente, mis agradecimientos por el apoyo incondicional a ustedes lo lectores y a mi jefa por confiar en mis capacidades creativas, jajaja.

Con esto damos por terminado el año, ojala este año que se va deje los mejores recuerdos y que el que viene empiece con lo mejores momentos.

Saludos a todos y un muy Feliz Año Nuevo.

Fanny: si yo la mande y que?, miren nomas que con tan solo decirle algo su cerebro se encendía y creaba muchas pecoradas, yo no hice nada aclaro, lo único que hice fue decirle un par de cosas, pero en fin espero que este fic allá sido de su agrado les deseo un buen año y espero que para el año que viene Camili salga del psiquiátrico para traerles otra historia, pero esta vez de una cuenta que será de ambas jejeje

Feliz año y no lo olviden ¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!

Camili -desde un rincon de su cuarto en el hospital- ja ja ja, ya verás cuando salga de aqui...Fanny!

Fanny - desde la comodida de su cuarto alla en su pais - lo bueno es que jamas llegara a mexico

Camili : eso dice ella! Já! Ya vera cuando trabaje y me den mi paga a tiempo. Además, esta bien guapote el enfermero!

Fanny: escondiendo su envidia - y que no sabe donde vivo, adios feliz año a todos

Camili -el guapote enfermero le apaga la luz y le grita "a dormir"- si, si, debo irme, ¡¡Feliz año a todos!!

**Fanny: ¡EL KARMA EXISE!**


End file.
